Tribute to Teachers
by i'm always invisible
Summary: Some students are chosen to be a teacher for a day it includes… Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chrome, Hibari, Ryohei? , Kyoko and TSUNA? But wait… ENMA IS ALSO THERE!
1. Chosen Students

A/N: This is my very FIRST fanfic! I became really inspired at the same time jealous when I read some of the works from FFnet. Then I was thinking why shouldn't I make one? And then this is my conclusion! My first fanfic! I got the idea from my school that students get to be teachers for a day, and then it struck me! How about I create one in KHR? Since that anime has a school why not? Many characters in there suit the subject…

**~Enjoy~**

**Title: Tribute to Teachers**

**Summary: Some students are chosen to be a teacher for a day it includes… Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chrome, Hibari, Ryohei? , Kyoko and TSUNA? But wait… ENMA IS ALSO THERE?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in anyways… except for this one the plot here I meant ;)**

**Warning: Some OOC, some wrong grammar, fluff and some language…**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Students**

It was a fine day; it was the day for students to show their appreciation for their teachers. Today's new idea was for students to be the teachers for the day, well the chosen ones that is.

The students inside class 2-A were discussing about who the teachers will choose.

"Ne, do you think I will be chosen?" A black haired girl in pigtails asked, let's name her Michi.

"HaH! You're not even smart for any subjects there!" Nami, a girl in a pony tail and glasses replied teasingly.

"But I bet, you are thinking about Gokudera-san in a teacher uniform right~" Michi teased back equally.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that! Besides you're thinking about a certain baseball player right…" the pony tailed one managed to reply while a few shades of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Touché" the girl in pigtails said as she also blushed.

Who knew that the people they're talking about was behind them, completely trying to ignore those girls' _fangirlnes… (Is that even a word?) _

"Sugoi ne, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto the two of seem very popular." Our favorite brunet, Tsuna said to his two friends with a bright smile.

"Haha, well it's really no biggie Tsuna." Yamamoto a.k.a _yakyuu-baka & baseball player _cheerfully replied with his two hands behind his head.

"Tch. I'd like to blow their faces up..." Gokudera, the man who always have this scowl on his face, disgustingly said as he turns his head to the fangirls.

"Maa, maa don't be like that." The baseball player said as he pats the silvernet's (_Is that also a real word…well, let's just use that) _shoulders.

"GET YOU FREAKIN' HANDS OFF ME YAKYUU-BAKA!" The silvernet removed the hands of the baseball player and reaches for a dynamite.

"Oh! Are we creating fireworks again?" the baseball player completely oblivious to the murderous aura around the dynamite user.

"I keep telling you… . . they are FUCKIN' DYNAMITES!" as the dynamites lighted one by one.

"Gokudera" The brunet to the rescue. Tsuna gave a cold glare; clearly he wasn't in a good mood. The bomber removed the light on the dynamites. He started to bang his head on the floor yelling "I'M SORRY 10TH" and something like "failure as his right-hand man" over and over and over until…

"It's fine Gokudera-kun, I should be the one to apologize…" the brunet gave an apologetic look.

"There is NO need to apologize 10th! I should be the one to apologize! The 10th is too kind!" the bomber yelled.

"But still I…"

"There really no need!"

"Still…"

*_glare*_

"Ugh… Fine, you win" the brunet raising both hands in defeat.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH 10th!" Gokudera bowing 90 degrees.

"Still Tsuna is there something wrong?" Yamamoto showing concern to his friend.

"No. It's nothing really, just tired from yesterday" the brunet said before letting out a yawn.

"Somehow, I can see what you're saying…" the bomber reminding him of yesterday's incident.

"Paperwork sure is hard ne Tsuna."

"You're right about that and I'm still in middle school." The brunet sighed "This is too abusive. Yes, I am the Vongola Decimo, but I didn't sign up for paperwork… Reborn must be planning on something depending on _that_."

"And by _that_ you mean the paperwork right?" Yamamoto asked

"Don't mention the _P_ word!" the brunet voiced in a warning tone

"Ahahaha… Sorry 'bout that…" the baseball played smiled sheepishly lightly scratching his cheek.

"How about we help with… ugh... Those?" the silvernet suggested.

"UoHW! That sounds like a good idea!" The baseball player complimented.

"I-I can't… Reborn told me its classified information that only me, Reborn and the ninth knows… sorry…" the brunet told as his voice slowly trailed off and also seems fidgeting.

"Well if it's classified, I can't interfere." Gokudera who seemed calm

"It can't be helped then…" the look on Yamamoto was as if disappointed.

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…" the brunet once again gave an apologetic look

And as if on cue their homeroom teacher *cough* Nezu Dohachiro *cough* ordering everyone to go back to their seats. Gokudera just 'tch'ed while Yamamoto just smiled as he walked to his seat. Luckily for Tsuna he was already seated on his proper seat. _Considering that the conversation was held there._ Nezu-sensei then announced the chosen students in their class.

"Gokudera Hayato, you will be the teacher for science." The teacher first announced. The Gokudera fan club "KYA"ed. Gokudera on the other hand ignored what was said.

The teacher groaned but continued. "Yamamoto Takeshi, you will be on Physical Education." The Yamamoto fan club "KYA"ed and some baseball club members wailed in response. Yamamoto just gave a signature smile that made some …err… most of the girls fainted.

Still continuing… "Sasagawa Kyoko, you will be the teacher on Home Economics." Cue the fan boys since it's the Namimori IDOL we're talking about!

Somehow loosing motivation "Chrome Dokuro, you will be assisting Rokudo Mukuro on Drama Session and that is in English." Some boys daydreamed on what Chrome would we wearing. While some girls actually had huge smiles plastered on their faces for Mukuro is one of the hot men in their lists. Chrome shyly nodded in reply for the teacher.

After announcing the students that were chosen. The teacher quickly brightened up after seeing what's next.

"Class, before proceeding to our lesson proper, I would like to announce one thing." The statement caught the attention of the whole class. "Does anyone know what Vongola is?" Nezu-sensei started off with a question.

Tsuna's intuition was going haywire after hearing the name Vongola. '_It seems Reborn does have something to do with this…" _the brunet thought to himself.

The class was now buzzing after hearing the name Vongola. On the outside, the Vongola is known being on the top on their game in terms of commercial products. But on the inside The Vongola is also known for being at the top if their game in terms of Mafia.

A man raised his hand namely Kaneda Osamu. The teacher called him.

"The Vongola is known for having the best products around the world." Osamu answered.

"Correct, and do you on what generation are they in now?" Nezu-sensei replied with a question.

"Hai, I think it they're about on their tenth generation." Osamu once again answered.

"Correct, and do you know his identity?" once again replied with a question.

Tsuna stiffened in the term _Identity._

"Uhh… No… sir…" Osamu said as his voice trailed off…

"No need to be ashamed, even I the elite, doesn't know who the man is…" The teacher saying it as if self-proclaimed. "Ah… there is one more thing, does anyone know what the company Simon is"

This time it was Enma's turn to stiffen as the name of his familgia being mention. By the way, Simon is in alliance with the Vongola in terms of mafia. On the other hand, it's the second ranking company next to the Vongola.

"Sensei, I think that's the second ranking company in the world…" A girl with a braid on the side named, Tenshi, politely answered.

"Yes, that is also correct, and here's the best part…" the class was all ears on Nezu. "The new faces of those companies will be coming HERE!"

_Silence._

_THUD!_

The brunet and red-head fainted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Tsuna's POV**

Everything was fine as usual Gokudera-kun having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto, The horror of hearing the word _paperwork_. Ugh… PAPERWORK how I hate you so much, always taking over my free time. That reminds me of yesterday, Reborn just suddenly handed me tons _literally_ tons of paperwork occupying my whole room. The spawn of Satan purposely did that I'm sure of it!

I was mentally cursing at that time

"Paperwork sure is hard ne Tsuna"

That one phrase keeps on repeating in my mind; it suddenly reminded me that my room was far from _paper-free. _And the best part was, I have to do it _all by myself!_

After that our homeroom teacher-a pathetic excuse of a teacher Nezu Dohachiro- entered and started giving orders. I think it's about the tribute to teachers something… oh well; I started to zone off after that.

Still I don't know why but became suddenly attentive when that teacher called my storm guardian.

"Gokudera Hayato, you will be the teacher for science."

I'm happy for him but sweat-dropped after seeing him somehow ignorant to his surroundings.

Then my rain guardian was called, well he looked cheerful, many fainted yes, I had to double sweat-drop at the scene. Then there was Kyoko-chan, the subject fitted her and _I get to see her in a cute-_ ehem! Anyways Nezu announced next was Chrome it fitted too since she can use her illusions than creating those props and I bet she's happy since she will be assisting Mukuro.

"Class, before proceeding to our lesson proper, I would like to announce one thing."

WHAT?! More announcements?!

"Does anyone know what Vongola is?"

My head hurts hyper intuition? Probably yes, That Reborn has something to do with this…

Every passing question I became paler by the moment… . . .HEALTH! My well-hidden identity will be revealed at this rate! Wait… how could he even know the Vongola 10th's Identity. I managed to relax after convincing myself.

"Ah… there is one more thing, does anyone know what the company Simon is"

Even Enma is involved… I gave out an inaudible sigh and I stole a glance from Enma. They may not notice it but I did, he stiffened. I would like to chuckle right now at the sight of Enma but it looks like a bad time o do it.

The class was all ears on Nezu. "The new faces of those companies will be coming HERE!"

My soul was leaving my body; I can't believe what I am hearing…

_THUD_!

I fainted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Enma's POV**

The teacher named Nezu just came in acting high and mighty despite his age. He started announcing the chosen students.

I already expected that I am not one of those people so I started to doze-off _not that the teacher would even bother to notice._ After a few moments of screams and wails, one thing caught me.

The man called Nezu said something about the Vongola. I looked at Tsuna; somehow he was close to being white, as if he was going pale by the moment… After a few while the teacher started talking again. This time _it was my turn to stiffen_, I certainly heard my family's name. What's gonna happen next?!

I felt like I was in some sort of state of shock; like I want to wake up as if this were a dream. You know the ironic part? IT'S NOT!

After he blabbered something about meeting the new faces… new…faces. Then it struck me, HE WAS TALKING ABOUT ME AND TSUNA-KUN! I was near to panicking; my body couldn't bare the pressure. Somehow I could understand Tsuna's feelings right now…

_THUD!_

I fainted.

~owari~

OMAKE!

"TSUNA! ENMA!" the baseball played yelled as he dashed to help one of his friends. Of course he had to go to Tsuna but Enma was closer, besides Gokudera was already at the brunet's side.

Gokudera lifted Tsuna bridal style. _'10__th__ is kind of lighter then I expect it to be.'_ Looking at the sight of Gokudera, it was like carrying a real princess.

Then looking at Yamamoto, he was struggling, Enma wasn't _this_ heavy… Looking very closely, the red-head has a gravity barrier surrounding him. '_Heh, no wonder'. _The baseball player continued to …err… tried to carry the red-head but utterly failed.

After a few more attempts, one of the Simon family members walked up to Enma and swooped him up like it was nothing. Yamamoto was dumbfounded at the ability or rather the strength of the female. (A/N: more like the power of fermentation )

"U.M.A. s are certainly the BEST!" a silvernet came shouting with a hint of excitement. "I shall observe this to the very end!" Unconsciously he dropped the brunet and was about to chase her.

"TSUNA" a baseball player shouted.

Noticing the fault, Gokudera practically ran back to his boss' side carrying him to the infirmary.

After carrying the brunet and returning to the classroom. Gokudera was in a state of depression. Walking like a zombie back to his seat sulking. The class suddenly received a chill down their spines. The room temperature dropped dramatically.

_What the heck happened to Gokudera?_

-The UMA named Shit P. ignored him to the very end

(Unfortunately, Gokudera can't call Shit P. Shitopi-chan, and the reason is… up to your imagination on how that happened. But for me maybe saying her name was maybe embarrassing for her… Gokudera-san saying a name with –chan doesn't really suit him… Though I remember in the inheritance arc he had a hard time saying 'Shitopi-chan')

~OMAKE end~


	2. Differentiate

**A/N: Yo! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded the same time as the first… well since it's still on the same day… is it counted as the same time? I think no…**

**They are still in school maybe by the next chapter or two will the tribute begin…**

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me or anyone else… It belongs to Amano Akira**

**-did you know that the manga has ended? I was heartbroken at the time **** … but it said there are still two more… I'm not so sure about that though…**

**Warning: Maybe some OOC, Some Language and some yaoi definition… don't worry it's just a definition. I'm not good at writing one anyways…**

**~enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: Differentiate**

**Tsuna's POV**

I woke up, I found myself on a bed in the infirmary. I tried to get up but my head hurts… What happened? Oh yeah… I fainted when that teacher said that the Vongola 10th and Simon 10th were appearing. I hate my life… Probably when they see us appearing it would be a JOKE! Why does this keep happening to me?

I sighed and tried to get up again, nope, the outcome was the same my head hurts… Might as well lie down… I turned myself to the right, I saw Enma '_he seems to have fainted too…' _I thought to myself. Well if you look at it, that news gave us quite a shock! Ugh… never mind…

-Normal POV-

The brunet was cursing under his breath for quite awhile, he kept muttering something about _Reborn, mafia, and his life._ The boy was near to losing his insanity until the red-head was waking up.

"Enma seems to be waking up." The brunet whispered.

"Ugh… what a _nightmare_…" the said red-head said as he got up from bed."Tsuna-kun, you're also here. Do you know what just happened?" he seemed to be in panic.

"Yeah…" the brunet replied.

"DOES THAT MEAN EVERYTHING WAS TRUE?!" Enma shouted as he placed both of his hands on his head.

"Unfortunately, yes…" The brunet looked guilty after saying it.

And of course Enma noticed this. "It's not your fault Tsuna-kun; don't be guilty when you didn't do anything. Besides, there has to be a reason behind this."

The brunet brightened up after hearing what the red-head said. '_Since when was I sitting up straight? Oh well, whatever…' _questioning himself.

When they were alone our when they were with their respective guardians, they act more mature and responsible. They only pretend to be "Dame" in front of other people. Right now in this very moment they were talking like mature people, which is until… a man a year older than them opened the curtains rudely interrupting their conversation. What do you know? The man who interrupted was the one and only Mochida.

"Get your lazy butts out of here you are already awake!" The said man shouted.

Tsuna winced at the volume being used. "Why do we need to go out now?" the brunet asked innocently.

"It's because… YOU'RE NOISINESS IS MESSING WITH MY SLEEP!" Mochida shouted as he dragged the two boys outside the infirmary and heavily shuts the door close.

"Well that was rude…" the brunet rubbing his head.

"At least the door didn't hit you…" The red-head emphasized as he showed a bump on his head looking like a bulb.

"How about we go back to class?"

"Sound good…"

The two of them walked silently. Silence surrounded them and it felt awkward, very AWKWARD… Tsuna couldn't take the silence and started a conversation. And to top it off, they created one that was related to their work.

"Ne, Enma…"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking… How do you keep your paper works…uhm… controllable?"

"I don't do the paper works."

"Eh?" the brunet looked over to his friend.

"I don't do the paper works." The red-head repeated.

"But how?

"My guardians do it; they won't let me rather…"

"I'm sooooo~ jealous of you!" The brunet showed signs of jealousy

"Why?" The red-head suddenly curious

"Because I have to handle all the paper works all by myself!" Tsuna exclaimed from the top of his lungs flailing his arms everywhere. But what he didn't notice was the door to his class open.

All eyes were on him.

Enma and Tsuna shuddered when they saw the class staring at them.

"Ehem!" their current teacher-still Dohachiro-broke the awkwardness. "Care to explain something about your discussion just a little bit while ago?"

"That's right! What do you mean by paper work?!" some random student shouting. And like a domino there was a chain reaction.

"How come you didn't get bitten to death?"

"The two of you didn't commit anything in the infirmary right?"

"10th! Kozato! Are you two alright?!" A silvernet shouted.

"Who was at the top and who was at the bottom?"

"Which of you were uke and which of you were seme?" –Yaoi XD-

Tsuna and Enma sweat-dropped at the scene, everything inside was pure chaos. Obviously most of the people who bombarded those questions were the yaoi fangirls .They tried to answer in the right order. Keyword: _tried. _Enma froze at the last question, Tsuna on the other hand just blinked_._

Noticing that his friend remained as a statue, Tsuna answered by himself.

"We didn't get bitten to death since Hibari-san was on a meeting. No, Enma and I didn't commit anything in the infirmary. Yes, we're fine Gokudera-kun thank you for your concern though. Of course Enma was on top…

The whole class gasped, Enma was snapped out of his trance furiously blushing. Though it was different for Tsuna, _he is too innocent for his own good_. He tilted his head slightly to the right. Yes, he was cute but none admitted though… He continued

"…Because he had better grades…"

The whole class fell animatedly. Still he continued…

"And what's a uke and what's a seme?"

'_Dame-Tsuna, you're too innocent…'_ the whole class thought.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna you forgot about something!" It was Osamu.

"What did I forget?" the brunet's head turned to him.

"_Tsuna-kun! I think it's about the paperwork"_ Enma whispered to the brunet.

Tsuna only 'oh'ed and quickly thought about an excuse.

"I was… uhm… dreaming yes! I was talking to Enma about my dream a while ago!"

"You were dreaming about paper works?" Osamu said it bluntly.

"YES! I was dreaming about paper works!"

"Going back to my question, what's a uke and what's a seme?" He looked like he pouting, the boys and girls in the class were trying to keep their noses from bleeding.

'_Since when was Sawada THIS _cute_?!' _Some of the boys and girls thought.

"Are you people gonna ignore me?!" The brunet was now demanding for some answers now.

Dohachiro was fading into the background. He didn't like it one bit! He didn't like him THE ELITE being ignored. And finally he decided to answer it.

"Sawada, based on my knowledge and what I heard from other people the Uke is… The uke is…" Nezu repeated it over and over as his face became redder by the moment.

"The uke is what sensei?" curiosity getting the best of Tsuna

"Let's say to put it bluntly, you're the uke and Kozato over there is the seme…" The teacher hiding his face in embarrassment of what he just said.

"I'm the uke and Enma's the seme? Enma what does that me-" Tsuna turned to Enma as red as a tomato. "Enma? Do you have a fever? You look very red there?"

Tsuna went closer to Enma and Enma kept on blushing step after step of a certain brunet coming close. "Bend down a little." The brunet demanded, and the red-head followed with no signs of blushes reducing. The brunet neared Enma's face; the red-head on the other hand was blushing furiously.

The whole class was all eyes on Tsuna and Enma. Anticipating every move they make.

Tsuna was oblivious to his surroundings as he neared the blushing red-head. Enma thought Tsuna was going to kiss him. Nope, you've got it all wrong. Tsuna and Enma's forehead connected.

"It seems you're not having a fever…" said the brunet still their foreheads connected, lips only a few inches away from each other.

He removed himself and started asking again. Enma was on the verge of fainting… again…

"I still don't get it, what's the difference?"

"_Wow, he's so stubborn!"_ Nezu pinched his nose bridge and sighed.

"Ne, Tsuna! I'll tell you the difference!" Yamamoto said as he raised his hand.

"REALLY?" Tsuna bursts into happiness.

"Sure!"

The class was dumbfounded on what the baseball star told.

"You see, you need to think of it as a game…" He started

"A game?"

"You see, the uke is the receiver while seme is the attacker." The baseball player said with a wide grin found on his face.

His classmates fully understood the meaning behind Yamamoto's words but still…

"I don't fully understand but I'm not got at games. And that seemed to be a physical game_-cue bloody nose_- I don't even understand much if I get to receive, Enma looks strong so probably I would've been knocked out if Enma attacks me…_-cue some people fainting-_ ."

Yamamoto, still smiling, didn't mind it but seem to have something in mind. It goes like _'For a Mafia boss you sure are innocent Tsuna.'_ But he noticed that blood nearly trailed his nose. Tsuna's answer was too much, dirty minds were in the class so probably their imagination is different from the brunet.

Tsuna really wanted to know what it is, if only they can manage to say it more straightforward…

"10th, how about I explain it to you?" The right-hand man suggested.

"Sure!"

The bomber tied his hair to a short ponytail and wore his glasses. IT'S THEORY TIME!

~After a few minutes of theoretical explanations later…~

"Do you understand now 10th?" Gokudera asked as he tried to hold back the blood from running out his nose. The class once again seems to understand Gokudera for the first time. And like what Gokudera was trying to do, some of the boys and girls tried to hold back the blood from their nose. _Some had an epic fail, the blood gushed out of their noses!_

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun, I still don't get it…" the lad was close to tears until…

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Bossu"

It belonged to Kyoko and Chrome, both of them signaled Tsuna to come closer. Chrome and Kyoko whispered the meaning to Tsuna.

"_Tsuna-kun, uke is *whisper*…" _The brunet blushed at the statement then Chrome continued the rest. _"Bossu, seme is *whisper*… and by the way yaoi is *whisper*"_ The boy blushed even harder when the meaning of seme was said. He stole a glance at Enma and the red-head noticed so he blushed and looked down. The boy now fully understands the meaning of uke and seme. So that's what they meant!

The term Uke and the term seme… The term yaoi… the brunet was not allowed to say what it meant but said it anyway…

"So you people were saying that Enma and… we were … we were…WE WERE HAVING SEX IN THE INFIRMARY?!" The brunet exclaimed as he glared… more like pouted at everyone.

Soon enough the initial shock was replaced by a massive nose bleeding frenzy and squeals from boys and girls. Nezu literally looked like dust being swept away by the wind and became part of the background.

Tsuna and Enma were red hot blushing; the two of them weren't able to look properly into each other's eyes.

Tsuna's guardians: Yamamoto, Gokudera and Mukuro via Chrome were demanding something…

.

.

GIVE BACK TSUNA'S INNOCENCE!

**~Chapter 2: Differentiate~**

**-Owari-**

**OMAKE part 1:**

GOKUDERA'S THEORY!

"10th please take note that in the term 'seme' and 'uke' you must think of as two people doing something on a bed…" the silvernet turned to the brunet trying to comprehend. The silvernet had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What are they doing on a bed? Sleeping?"

"No, uhh, they're connecting their bonds…" Gokudera trying to stay calm despite everything he is saying. Even the whole class understood what Gokudera was trying to say.

"What bonds?"

"Uhh, you know uhh… something similar to a pen and cap when you insert them…" Gokudera looked like he was about to burst to a healthy red.

"What's with a pen and cap?" _Tsuna… Why are you so dense?_

"You see, think of this action, you remove the cap of the pen and insert it back. Then you repeat it all over again until on is tired." Gokudera can't help but blush right now…

"Like this?" The innocent brunet did it as instructed.

Many would like to FAINT right now…

"Do you understand now 10th?"Gokudera eagerly asked with a blush on his face

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun, I still don't get it…"

-Gokudera came sulking again at the EMO corner-

**OMAKE part 2:**

Chrome and Kyoko's explanation!

"Tsuna-kun"

"Bossu"

The brunet walked to their direction then whispered something.

"Tsuna-kun, uke is the one who is at the bottom of the seme. In other words he's the one who moans and receives the pleasure in sex" the brunet blushed.

Chrome then continued… "Bossu, seme is the one on top of the uke. In other words he's the one who forces to hear pleads and moans from the uke. By the way yaoi is a boy to boy love." FINALLY! He knew the meaning and he wished he never asked the wretched question.

"So you people were saying that Enma and… we were … we were…WE WERE HAVING SEX IN THE INFIRMARY?!" He glared but looked like a pout.

Haha who knew Chrome and Kyoko were yaoi fan girls?

**OMAKE 1 & 2 **

**-OWARI-**

I had fun writing this! Wait for chapter 3 okay?

See ya!


	3. curse the fangirls and paperworks

**Chapter 3: Curse the fan girls and paper work!**

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 3 up! Really happy to see your reviews and … This may be random but… have you noticed how ants suddenly appear out of nowhere? I mean you leave your sweets alone and after a few minutes… there's a trail of ants trying to steal your sweet… Are ants born from sweets?**

**I know I know random yeah… ^_^**

**And did you know I had this stupid grin on my face when I read your reviews?**

**~enjoy~**

Chapter recap:

Tsuna has been tainted…

-End-

(is that even a recap?)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yes! Finally! Tsuna understood the meaning behind uke, seme and yaoi… He looks like he regretted asking the wretched question…

"How about the two of you take a seat…" Nezu-sensei who finally regained composture and popped out of the background.

"Ah-HAI!" the two of them said in unison. They walked to their respective seats; some pair of eyes followed them.

"Now let's continue our lesson… Italy has been known for the creation of mafia… BLAH… BLAH… BLAH… and then I the elite graduated…" Italy's history became Nezu Dohachiro's school days. Well a certain few people in the classroom know he's lying (just in case you don't know watch episode …)

**~TIME SKIP! ~**

Lunch break has started; the trio usually hangs out in the rooftop. To tell you the truth, going to the rooftop was always been a living nightmare. Not for the brunet though…

But for Gokudera and Yamamoto… _NO_!

It was hard to go to the rooftop without having any traumatizing events, ruined uniforms caused by severe tugging, _crowding_ and biting to death… Yep… life is hard when you got a pretty face…

Poor Gokudera and poor Yamamoto…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"10th! Please run NOW!"

"But!"

"No buts! Please just go! There is no point in hurting yourself in this!"

"Don't you worry Tsuna, we can handle this!" Yamamoto was showing a strained smile.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! GOOD LUCK!" The brunet said as he ran to the rooftop.

The brunet dashed to the rooftop, opened the door to it, stopped and paused for a moment to catch his breath. After a few moments, he started to walk along the railings of the rooftop. Nothing more better to do than wait and worry for his friends being blocked by a flock of fan girls. He shuddered at the moment when he tried to recall the last time he got caught up in one of those flocks. As he waited, he started to stare at the view the rooftop was giving him.

_Creak._

The sound broke the brunet's gaze. He looked at the direction of the sound to see… Enma!

"Enma!"

"T-Tsuna-kun?"

As fast as the red-head set his eyes on the brunet, he suddenly blushed and looked down. Tsuna though has forgotten about it… NOT! Yes he remembers the eventful morning but regretted after knowing the meaning behind _those_ words. He does admit he inherited most of his mother's genes especially the feminine side- whoa! He did not just admit that! He quickly wiped that clear from his mind.

He signaled Enma to come closer.

Enma obeyed.

They started to unpack their lunch and began to eat.

And once again, silence surrounded them, obviously silence was their enemy. It was unbearable, so they tried to start a conversation…

"Tsuna-kun/Enma" they said in unison.

"Can you/ How about" still in sync

"Maybe/ Say"

"You should go first"

"NO, you should go first!"

"Okay"

"HUH?"

_*sigh*_ both of them completely in sync right now.

Silence enveloped again… That is until there was a sound of frantic running. It caught their attention, inside their heads something like _'thank goodness someone's coming'_

They were practically happy that someone broke the silence. Until they saw the appearances of Gokudera and Yamamoto…

The two of them looked like they saw the living hell.

Tsuna and Enma rushes towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Are you two alright?!" The brunet showing worry on his face.

"10th, please pay no attention to me, this is nothing." The silvernet politely replied.

"This is nothing Tsuna!" Yamamoto showing a smile.

Clearly that is something you cannot say nothing. Gokudera had a few kiss marks on his face, a few scratches, and uniform in tatters, some bruises that was created by tonfas, some of his belongings missing but thank goodness, the Vongola gear was still there.

Lucky for Yamamoto he only got away with a few scratches and his uniform a little torn. _Hmph lucky you!_

"Since the two of you don't like to be treated how about we eat instead…" Enma silently suggested.

And on cue, their stomach grumbled

"Tch."

"Guess you're right…" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Then they ate anyways … They gave their attention more on their growling stomaches…

Their lunch silently ended and returned to their classrooms… And faced the living hell once again, except for Tsuna and Enma…

They continued to their classes and time passed by the blink of an eye.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"See ya tomorrow! Tsuna!" the baseball player waved.

"Bye-bye Yamamoto!" Tsuna waved back.

"10th I will now take my leave." Gokudera excused himself.

"See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun." The brunet said to the retreating figure.

**Sawada Residence**

The brunet finally reached his place. Truth to be told, he doesn't want to go home. His house… rather his room is full of stacks of papers waiting to be signed.

"You're late." A child's voice spoke

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE~!" The brunet jumped in surprise. "Reborn! Don't do that! You know I get easily shocked!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Then it sucks to be you." The sun arcobaleno said as he kicked his student's back, forcing him to enter his house.

"Darn spawn of Satan…" the brunet silently muttered himself.

"What was that?" Reborn took hold of his pet chameleon, Leon, and transformed into a gun.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOTHING REALLY JUST. DON'T SHOOT!" the brunet panicking at the sight of the gun. "Oh look! My paper works are waiting in my room!" he dashed to his room at full speed while saying "Tadaima!" along the way.

"Okaeri, Tsu…kun?" Tsuna's mother (Sawada Nana) said as she found her son dashing to his room… 'Oh well' and she continued doing her business.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Tsuna's Room**

The brunet quickly opened his room and shut and sealed it quick. No way was he gonna deal with that arcobaleno. He still had many things to do in life and he is not willing to die yet.

"I-I guess I should s-s-start n-now…" Tsuna stammered as he looked at the mountain of paperworks. He grabbed a sign pen, his glasses and started to work. But before that, he needed to sort out the papers…

~after a few hours of sorting… about 5-6 hours maybe~

"Finally! It's finished, now to sign these wretched papers…" The brunet said as he piled in the sorted papers. One by one he signed the papers, each and every one of the papers clean and neatly compiled to the other side of his table.

Tsuna was getting into his work until a certain cow and Chinese kid came in running around his room.

"GYAHAHAHA! The great Lambo-sama has arrived!" That was Lambo still as annoying as always.

"Lambo come back!" The good-natured Chinese girl, I-pin, chased Lambo.

The said kid turned around and stuck his tongue and spanked his own butt. "Lambo-san is not coming!"

"Both of you quiet down! I still have work to do!" The brunet scolded the two kids. It was too good to be true for him to have a peaceful time working.

"Tsuna-san, Gomen nasai." I-pin said politely.

"LAMBO-SAN WILL STILL SHOUT! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Lambo still continued his duty of annoying Tsuna.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna used his boss tone.

Lambo shuddered…

"… Hold … it … in… I CAN'T! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The kid in cow prints started to throw a tantrum. Throwing grenades everywhere. The grenades went to the sorted paper work and exploded with great timing.

"NOO!~~ MY HARD WORK!" Tsuna complained at the top of his lungs. "Where's I-pin?!" He turned to find that the Chinese girl already left after apologizing. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Tsuna turned his head to see what happened.

"Hello, young Vongola…" A lazy voice said

"AH! Ten-year older Lambo!"

The Lambo of ten years from now still wears cow printed shirts, but not in a childish way. He wore it underneath his blazer that stopped until the chest area leaving it exposed. His eye on his right was closed with a mark underneath. His hair was no longer an afro but it was somehow near to a seaweed design… _I meant no offense to people who like Lambo because I like him too! Okay let's change it… _how about wavy?

"Yare, yare what a mess you got here young Vongola." The man examined the room. "Well if you'll excuse me now young Vongola…" Adult Lambo turned around going to the direction of the door.

"Ne, Lambo…" Tsuna was in his boss mode. Adult Lamb gulped as he can feel the murderous aura surrounding The Decimo. Well it was never a good idea to mess with people who was surrounded with a mountain of paperworks.

Tsuna grabbed Adult Lambo's shoulder _hard_. "On what I know, the 10-year bazooka effect can last longer than before… I think you will be staying here for … I don't know 5 hours?"

Adult Lambo paled as soon as he heard the effect.

Tsuna gave a sadistic smirk at him. "Looking at your reaction… I'm correct right?"

Adult Lambo hesitated but nodded slightly.

Tsuna's smirk grew wider. "Then let's get started shall we?"

"Get started on what?" Adult Lambo asked bluntly

"Are you blind? We're gonna arrange these papers."

"Ehhh~?!" Adult Lambo childishly complained. "Ore-sama is not gonna do that!"

"And why is that?" The brunet raised his tone slightly but Adult Lambo didn't notice.

"Ore-sama doesn't like manual labor…" The adult said in a monotone.

"Aw… come on! Don't be like that after all I _SAVED_ your butt more than a thousand times, I _CAN'T COUNT_ on you to help me in dangerous times and …" The brunet gave a pause that caused a tension around the room. " YOUR CHILD VERSION RUINED THE FREAKING PAPERWORKS THAT WERE ALREADY SORTRED THAT TOOK ME ALMOST FOREVER!" The brunet snapped for a moment, he was already in HDWM giving Adult Lambo a very frightening glare. The brunet gave emphasis on Lambo's faults. _Ouch!_ Lambo was struck there … HARD!

"…So you OWE me big time…" Tsuna was glaring at Adult Lambo to death. (Sound similar to 'bite you to death' )

_Gulp._ Adult Lambo was already sweating buckets, he was near to passing out. And passing out was not an option! If he would pass out, he might wake up somewhere he might regret.

The older man sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright you win… what do I do?"

"Heh… easy…" The brunet still in HDWM looked at the watch on his wall. "It took me 30 minutes to scold you so… Within 4 hrs. and 30 mins. I want you to sort out these…" Tsuna stretched his arms showing the scattered papers anywhere. "If you do not finish this within the given time…"

"I get it! I get it! 4 hours 30 minutes right? I can do this!" The adult was practically panicking but he showed a very forced smile, everyone knows that it's best not to mess with the Vongola Decimo.

The flame on the brunet quickly disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile. "I'm counting on you then!" The brunet leaped out of his room but… "WAAAH! … Itte!(I think that means 'ouch'… correct me if I'm wrong)" he met the floor along the way.

Adult Lambo can't help but sweat-drop and chuckle and sigh… again _'Reborn, your sadistic teachings are rubbing in with the young Vongola'_. He took another glance at the scattered piles of paper work. "Now let's get this over with…"

-After 4 hours 27 minutes-

"HAH~! Finally I'm finished! Good thing I hid some papers are placed inside young Vongola's closets… Now to call him…" The older man stretched and then _POOF!_ A pink smoke engulfed Tsuna's room and revealed that the child Lambo is back!

After a few minutes, it was officially 4 hours and 30 minutes. He checked on Adult Lambo if everything was done. As Tsuna opened the door… everything went white…

.

.

.

"LAMBO!"

The toddler was scribbling on every possible paper in the room.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: to be honest… when I was writing this… I was relating to it **

**for example: **The lunch period, I was actually starving at the time. Then the unison part! We were laughing when everything we said at the same time! Then it got annoying when our synchronized speaking went on and on and couldn't break it up… Ah! Then there was this annoying kids! They kept on throwing me pillows while I was writing this… Kids… they are too innocent =_="

**I was thinking of an Omake for this but can't think of any so…~ I was thinking… of creating a random omake… is it alright? If no… I'm still gonna write it :D**

**-Omake-**

I CAN RELATE!

Vongola Primo was watching over Decimo in the ring.

"Decimo… I can see even after 10 generations… paperwork is still the worst enemy of the bosses…" Primo closed his eyes and turned to his right-hand man G. "G! WHY DIDN'T WE CREATE A PAPERWORK LAW?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" G was a bit surprised when Giotto (Vongola Primo) yelled out of the blue.

"WHY DIDN'T WE CREATE A LAW ABOUT PAPERWORKS?!"

"A law about paperworks? Why?"

"Look at my poor poor great-great-great grandson!" Giotto was bursting with comical tears as he pointed at the situation.

"What about it?" G looks at the situation Decimo is in.

"He is SUFFERING G!" Giotto was complaining like a child.

"That happened to you too right?" G pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want my cute great-great-great grandson!"

"Nufufufu~ Look at the situation now!" That was Daemon Spade giving an eerie smile.

The two of them looked.

The brunet was currently scolding two children. Then one went on a rampage… paperworks flew in the air. Adult Lambo appeared.

"OH! That man looks like Lampo!" Asari joyfully commented.

"Since when did you arrive?" G asked

"Just a while ago…" then they continued to watch the situation.

Decimo was in his HDWM threatening Lambo to help with his work.

"That brat has your genes." It was Alaude…

"Hmm~ Since when where you here?" Daemon gave a smirk. Alaude just 'hn'ed in reply. Then they continued to watch.

"Yare, yare… who knew ore-sama has a double…" Lampo, who just happened to pass by spoke as he looked at the situation as well.

G hit Lampo hard. "Baka! That's not your double its your desendant!"

"MY DESENDANT?!" Lampo yelled while tugging his hair.

"Both of you… shut up and watch." Giotto reprimanded the two before it started a fight.

"Hai…" with that said, they continued to watch…

_The brunet still in HDWM looked at the watch on his wall. "It took me 30 minutes to scold you so… Within 4 hrs. and 30 mins. I want you to sort out these…" Tsuna stretched his arms showing the scattered papers anywhere. "If you do not finish this within the given time…"_

"_I get it! I get it! 4 hours 30 minutes right? I can do this!" The adult was practically panicking but he showed a very forced smile while raising a thumbs up, everyone knows that it's best not to mess with the Vongola Decimo._

_The flame on the brunet quickly disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile. "I'm counting on you then!" The brunet leaped out of his room full of joy but… "WAAAH! … Itte!" he met the floor along the way._

'That is so~ like Giotto' Everyone in the ring thought in unison, except Giotto

_-After 4 hours 27 minutes-_

"_HAH~! Finally I'm finished! Good thing I hid some papers are placed inside young Vongola's closets… Now to call him…" The older man stretched and then POOF! A pink smoke engulfed Tsuna's room and revealed that the child Lambo is back!_

_After a few minutes, it was officially 4 hours and 30 minutes. He checked on Adult Lambo if everything was done. As Tsuna opened the door… everything went white…_

_._

_._

_._

"_LAMBO!"_

"I can totally relate with you right now Decimo!" Giotto face-palmed

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

How was it good? Bad? Boring? 50-50? Okay? Well it's up to you on what you think… And I forgot to tell you, the 1st generation family was watching everything in a television…

It's up to you if you want to review but I recommend you review but if you don't like to … Then don't I don't get mad easily anyways. But really review… but if you don't it's still alright

Bye-Bye! See you next chapter!


	4. Tribute Begins: Homeroom

**A/N: after this chapter, the following chapters shall be posted by a weekly basis… Have you experienced VERY intense training? Well… I DID! Somehow I can feel my body aching… Well… on with the story!**

**I forgot in the other chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR not me, you or anyone else! It belongs to Amano Akira**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 4: Tribute begins: Homeroom**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning… A certain someone wasn't able to sleep due to excessive papers… Almost every boss' most frightening enemy ever faces… He had to finish those paperworks in one day since the next day was the deadline… Can't help it his tutor *cough* Reborn *cough* _just _had to hide the paperworks and gave it when it became a mountain…_literally_ … Not to mention a certain cow toddler *cough* Lambo *cough* scattered the papers… _again_ and began to scribble on the papers!

WHAT A DAY!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsuna has just finished cleaning, sorting and signing the papers… He never had a chance to sleep even a wink!

Just can't help it… Tsuna slowly walked to the bathroom, doing his daily morning routine except he had to wear a pinstriped suit and a cloak that was same as Vongola Primo's except they were white. After being dressed-up, he took a peek at the window. Yup… a fancy limousine… exactly what he wanted… why you ask? A limo is long… more than enough for him to lie down and sleep…

He went downstairs… _'Hmm… No one's around… oh yeah… Mom went with dad in Italy… and it looks like Bianchi and the others aren't around… hopefully…'_ The brunet thought to himself, this kind of peace is nice, everything is quite and no disturbances. Very tempting… But no~ he had to go to school very early today because of the stupid tribute… they could've just thrown a party or something, this is too much to handle. Especially for a certain boss who had just finished the darn papers. They don't know what how much work he's going through right now…_ and by they it meant his classmates…_ It's hard to hide your true personality when you pretend to be the complete opposite of who you really are! HA! Well not anymore! Boss Tsuna finally arrives as himself! NOT 'DAME-TSUNA' but as 'VONGOLA DECIMO'!

A quick smile tugged his face but immediately replaced by a yawn. Slowly, he walked outside of the house and went inside the limousine. There he saw almost his entire guardians… well Lambo is still a child so he can't be counted as a teacher, let alone being a young adult!

"Hayato… Takeshi… Ryohei… Kyoko…chan… Chrome… Mukuro… even Kyoya's here…" (It was necessary for Tsuna to call his guardians by their first name as a way of them being recognized but it front of other people _specifically the Namimori students,_ it was a big no-no) He said while rubbing his right eye.

"10th? Did something happen to you?" The right-hand man worriedly asked.

"No… I'm fine *_yawn*_ thanks for asking though…" Decimo gave a reassuring smile.

"Well… if the 10th says so…" The silvernet remained silent afterwards. Tsuna though had a hard time staying awake… eyelids slowly closes and suddenly he shoots himself up for the sake of staying awake…

"Really, Tsuna, what happened?" the baseball player looked extremely worried.

"That's right, Tsuna-kun you look really sleepy…" The Namimori Idol also looked worried.

"SAWADA! IT'S EXTREMELY BAD NOT TO SLEEP! YOU HAVE TO EXTREMELY REST LIKE WHAT MASTER COLLONELO TAUGHT ME!" The boxing captain screamed with full enthusiasm.

This caused the limo to swerve to the side. The driver apparently didn't expect this, thus he got surprised at the volume. But with that being said, Tsuna was still sleepy as if the volume was nothing.

"OI! TURF-HEAD! CONTROL YOUR DARN VOICE! WE MIGHT'VE BEEN CAUGHT IN AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! TAKO-HEAD, AREN'T YOU USING THE SAME TONE TOO!"

"Both of you, if ever you two don't stop I will bite you to death…"

"Kufufufu… how about I take you on Skylark-kun…"

"Maa, maa let's all calm down… okay?"

"That's right! Especially when Tsuna-kun is already asleep!"

All heads turned to the brunet. What an angelic sight, he looks so innocent right now. The brunet's head was lying on Kyoko's lap, he was slightly in a fetal position, lips slightly parted, his sleeves reached halfway his fingers, cheeks slightly flushed pink but not in a way that he had a fever, and hair a bit messier than usual.

It can't be helped, when the people inside the limo blushed to a bright red except for Hibari, he only had a tint of red on his cheeks.

In order to break the blush they decided to hold a conversation…

"How do we bring in Tsuna?" Yamamoto broke the silence first.

"How about we extremely carry him?" Ryohei in an unusually silent voice.

"Baka… we'll stand out in that rate especially when the 10th is in his formal attire"

"Then wouldn't it be better if Chrome-chan or Mukuro-san create an illusion to cover Tsuna-kun's attire…" Kyoko suggested.

" I can do that…" Chrome shyly approved.

"Kufufu… If my Chrome agrees, then I also agree…"

"Then it's settled! Before we get out of the limo, cast a barrier around him." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"I will not tolerate any illusions in my school." Hibari said as he gave a glare to a certain pineapple head.

"Kufufu, What's with the face Skylark-kun?" Mukuro replied with a smirk on his face.

"I don't like it…" Hibari said as he looked at the window. "I'm leaving; you people are crowding for too long…" He opened the door of the limo, revealing they were already in school. "And bring the omnivore to the reception room; there are uniforms I can lend there…" The Skylark said as he left.

"O~kay… then... Chrome, cast the barrier." With that said the barrier is set. Tsuna is now wearing the usual Namimori uniform.

While his other friends and guardians were in formal attire. Gokudera was in a suit with a red button up shirt underneath, his tie was slightly loose. Yamamoto has the same attire but with a blue shirt underneath. He was also carrying Tsuna on his back. Next was Ryohei, his attire is also the same but done more properly and had a yellow shirt underneath. Then there was Mukuro, yes, he also has the same attire but an indigo shirt underneath with no tie.

Then Chrome and Kyoko were wearing a dress. Chrome's dress was indigo all over and sleeveless, her dress ended before her knees with frills in the end. And black choker with indigo frills, a black fingerless glove on her right hand that reached her elbow. She wore white and indigo striped socks that went below her knees and black dolls shoes with a strap.

Kyoko had a light green dress with a dark green blazer that also ended before her knees. Then green boots with white knee-high long socks.

The group looks astonishing… all of them stood out. Then they started to enter the school. There were a lot of murmurs and squeals and clicks from cameras in phones. Then when they got past, the crowds there were protesting

"Why is Dame-Tsuna on Yamamoto-sama's back?!" one of the fangirls shouted.

"That's right! Dame-Tsuna doesn't have a right to be carried that way!" some of the people agreed.

"Drop him already!"

"He doesn't deserve that!"

"Leave him behind he's just _dead-weight_!"

The whole group stopped, the word dead-weight echoed through their minds. Some started to emit a murderous aura but was cut-off as soon as it started.

"Takeshi… are we in the reception room…?" The brunet said as he used his left hand to rub his eye while the other was holding on his shoulder for support. "Hmm…? Were still on the entrance…" Tsuna said as he examined the area. "Thank you for carrying me Take- uhh… Yamamoto, I can go there on my own now…" He got out of Yamamoto's back and started to walk but immediately fell asleep again.

"OH-! 10th!" His right-hand man caught the brunet.

"You shouldn't for yourself, Bossu…"

"Yeah, Tsuna, there is still plenty of time you know."

"Well, for the time being, we should take 10th to the reception room…"

"Kufufu… but before that…" Mukuro turned his head towards the person who said dead-weight. "You, state your name…"

"Kuroki Takahashi…" he stated.

"Kuroki Takahashi-kun… if ever I hear that word again from your mouth or anyone's mouth… Chrome and I will make sure that you will experience death over and over again… I guarantee it." Mukuro gave an eerie smirk with a murderous aura. Chrome also nodded in agreement with a creepy smile on her face, who knew someone shy as her is capable of doing that. "… Got it?" Everyone present in the school grounds nodded.

"Now let's go"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Everyone is now in Hibari's office, Chrome broke the illusion barrier.

"Tsuna-kun, wake up…"

"5 more minute…"

"Wake up or I'll bite you to death…" The prefect readied his tonfas.

"Hiiiiieeee! I'm awake! I'm awake! Don't bite me to death!" Tsuna said as he fell down to the floor hard.

"Here…" Hibari threw a Namimori uniform of Tsuna's size to his face.

Tsuna caught it. "Arigatou…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**~ Classroom~**

"Today is the start of the tribute, be grateful! Because your homeroom teacher is the 10th Simon boss!" Nezu-sensei finished with a grin.

The whole class was shouting in joy and because their class was the luckiest. All of the hot men and beautiful women were gonna teach in their class!

"Shhh, all of you quite down… Now! SIMON BOSS PLEASE ENTER!" Nezu-said full of excitement, eager and happiness.

"Thank you for your nice entrance … Dohachiro Nezu…" A man wearing an expensive suit with a mark of The Simon Company on his left breast pocket entered. "Minna-san Ohayou gozaimasu, I will be you homeroom teacher for this day. You people already know me but I should still introduce right?" That person gave a bright smile that made girls blush. " I am Kozato Enma, Nice to meet you all…"

.

.

.

"EHHHHH?!" the whole class shouted

**~Owari~**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OMAKE!**

I Can Do it Myself!

Tsuna and his guardians and friends were in Hibari's Office.

"Tsuna-kun, wake up…"

"5 more minutes…"

"Wake up or I'll bite you to death…"

"Hiiieee! I'm awake! I'm awake! Don't bite me to death!"

"Here…"

"Arigatou…"

"Kufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun, how about I help you change?" Mukuro said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"No thanks, Mukuro…" Tsuna said as he removed the uniform from the plastic.

"Aww, C'mon now Tsunayoshi-kun… I bet your still tired so atleast let me change you…" Mukuro reasoned out.

"NO, Thank you." The brunet was now in boss mode.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ I know you want me to change you…"

"You're annoying me right know MUKURO." Tsuna was in the process of taking off his cloak.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~~…" Mukuro neared Tsuna and tried to help. Tsuna felt a tug from his clothes; he immediately switched to defensive mode. He gave Mukuro a round-house kick, it sent Mukuro flying outside the room.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT OF THIS ROOM! NOW!" The brunet snapped and pointed his finger to the door.

Everyone followed.

**-Outside the reception room-**

"Bossu can sometimes be scary…"

"Haha, can't help it! Sometimes people are grumpy when they wake up right?"

"That is true… Especially when the 10th was put into another mountain of paper…"

"The omnivore showed his fangs…"

"Poor Tsuna-kun…"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, I still have my ways… Make sure you remember that…" A dark grin appeared on Mukuro's face.

Inside the reception room, Tsuna felt a chill down his spine. "I have a feeling Mukuro will not give up…"

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

Yay! This is chapter 4! Hope you all like it!

Review if you like, it depends on you people. But I suggest you do review or else… I will stalk you people for life! Just kidding XD

Review or don't review is your choice…

BYE-BYE! Wait for chapter 5 okay?


	5. Homeroom, Pineapples and Blackmails

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! Hope you all like it! Enma the homeroom teacher comes! I'm happy to see that you readers are happy. Wait, don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I stalk you or anything…I'm just guessing. You will see here why Tsuna is in his school uniform when he wanted to be in his boss attire **_**BADLY**_.

**WARNING: Some OOC, wrong grammars and spelling and since I don't know the student's names in the class I'll just create my own… so … some OC?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in anyways… I also don't own some of the names of the students here that belong to... Beelzebub, Fairy Tail and Maid-sama**

**CHAPTERS 5- START!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 5: HOMEROOM, PINEAPPLES AND BLACKMAILS

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Chapter recap:_

"_Today is the start of the tribute, be grateful! Because your homeroom teacher is the 10__th__ Simon boss!" Nezu-sensei finished with a grin._

_The whole class was shouting in joy and because their class was the luckiest. All of the hot men and beautiful women were gonna teach in their class!_

"_Shhh, all of you quite down… Now! SIMON BOSS PLEASE ENTER!" Nezu-said full of excitement, eager and happiness._

"_Thank you for your nice entrance … Dohachiro Nezu…" A man wearing an expensive suit with a mark of The Simon Company on his left breast pocket entered. "Minna-san Ohayou gozaimasu, I will be you homeroom teacher for this day. You people already know me but I should still introduce right?" That person gave a bright smile that made girls blush. " I am Kozato Enma, Nice to meet you all…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_EHHHHH?!" the whole class shouted_

-_Recap end-_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were murmurs going around the classroom, and then a brave student stood up and said:

"You're Loser-Enma right? Coming here as the Simon Boss… You've got guts you bastard!"

After that one statement, the class went to an uproar…

"That's right! You're in the same rank as Dame-Tsuna!"

"You're just putting on big airs!"

"GET LOST!"

Then Nezu-sensei butted in. "I believe this needs an explanation, Kozato-kun. I also doubt you're the Simon Boss…" (Enma's identity was kept until Nezu asked him to enter. Why didn't Nezu see Enma's face when they were outside the classroom? Easy, Enma was wearing a mask.)

"Sensei is right! You're just a low life form!"

"Have your parents ever told you that lying is bad!"

The class' complaints went on and on until that one sentence made him snap.

"You're a shame to your ancestors!"

Enma didn't like that statement even one bit. Yes, he can tolerate harsh word but when they talk about his ancestors that way, that's when they crossed the line.

A killer intent was being released from Enma. The classroom's temperature dropped dramatically. The whole class shuts up.

The whole class knew that this was not the Enma they know; the person in front of them was releasing a killer intent. '_Enma can't do that_' was the class' thoughts.

"Have you people ever heard the saying '_Don't judge a book by its cover'_?"

The class nodded.

"Good, because, awhile ago… you people were judging a book by its cover… And you people call yourselves educated." He gave a cold glare at the class.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T CALL PEOPLE UNEDUCATED! I'M AN ELITE!" Nezu Dohachiro protested.

"Oh really now…" The Simon boss elegantly raised a brow. " If memory serves me well, awhile go, you were doubting me…" The man gave a smug look… smug yet it looked cold.

"…" Nezu couldn't reply back.

"My ancestors are good people. Even if you say that I am a shame to them, your words will not reach them because they are not here anymore." Enma gave a logical answer. "You may insult me but insult my friends or any part of my family, I guarantee that your life will be more than ruined…" The red-head said in a warning tone.

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you are really the Simon boss?" The girl honestly asks.

"Come here." The red-head signaled the girl to come forward. "The Simon Company's crest was base from my ancestor's eyes, his eyes were unique it was compass like. Now look into my eyes and what do you see?"

The girl looked into Enma's eyes 'Looking up close, Enma is hot!' the girl thought and because of those thoughts she became red, but managed to see his eyes.

"It's the same as the Simon mark…" The girl said in awe… (you know what I'm tired of saying girl, let's name her Mayumi)

"Yes, that proves it uhh…"

"Mayumi, I'm Saotome Mayumi!"

"…Mayumi-san, and the fact that I'm wearing the Simon ring proves that I'm the next heir…" Enma gave a true smile to Mayumi. "You can now go back to your seat…"

"H-Hai! Sensei!" Mayumi blurted out as she ran back to her seated while she was blushing many shades of red. Little did she know that there were girls giving her a jealous glare.

Enma has already expected that this will happen. It was hard to convince people especially when they know you as another character. What more if they will know Tsuna's position…

"Okay, first of all don't call my name with an honorific –sensei. It makes me feel old…" The red-head stole a glance at Nezu-sensei. The whole class notices it and giggles, poor Nezu-sensei… he didn't understand the meaning behind the man's words, _despite being an elite…_

"Alright then, let's check the attendance…"

"Tenshi Nakamura"

"Here!"

"Lucy Heartfillia"

"I'm Here Enma-sama!"

"ENMA-SAMA?! *_sigh_* at least it's not –sensei… next Osamu Kanade."

"Present… _sir_"

"I don't care anymore…" the red-head muttered. "Kiseki Shintarou"

"Here"

"Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Present"

"Oga Tatsumi…" **(A/N: Oga doesn't have baby beelzebub here…)**

"Here"

""Gray Fullbuster"

"Alive and kicking sir!"

"Put on clothes…"

"Ah! Yes sir!"

"Kouga Yamato"

"here sir!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko… Excused… Yamamoto Takeshi, Excused. Gokudera Hayato, Excused. Chrome Dokuro, Excused. Eto… Kurokawwa Hana"`

"I'm here sir."

"Saotome Mayumi… present… Uhh… Michi Sanade…"

"Present… sir"

Enma gave a warm smile…Michi blushed. " Nami Tamaki"

"Yo! Present Enma-san"

'_Finally an appropriate name…'_ he mentally said

"… Then Tsuna-kun?"

"…"

"Tsuna-kun, you're not here… hmm…so I guess he's ab-"

Before saying that, the sliding door opened revealing a brunet in his school uniform.

"I'MSORRYFORBEINGLATESENSEI!" The brunet said it straight while bowing.

"There's no need to apologize Tsuna-kun, raise your head." The red-head calmly said.

The brunet lifts his head "Arigatou, sensei"

"No need for the word sensei, The way you call me is fine…"

"Alright then… Arigatou, Enma." Tsuna gave a bright smile. That smile made everyone blush, everyone was red right now… except for Enma, he's used to that so it's was normal for him.

"But still really Tsuna-kun, why are you late?" _'And what from I know, you should've been in formal attire like everyone else…"_ he mentally added.

"Ah! About that… What happened was…"

**-Tsuna's POV-**

"From what I remember, I was walking a few hours ago to go to school… then I fainted… then when I woke up I was on Yamamoto's back. I didn't want to be a burden so I got out of Yamamoto's back but I fainted again… Then when I woke up moments later, I was in Hibari's office… Uhmm… after that I was told to change my uniform because they were dirty…" - STOP!

I lied on that part… me changing into a school uniform was practically forced…When Hibari-san threw me a school uniform, he said it was an order from Reborn.

Changing into a school uniform was a hassle for me especially when I just woke up…Not to mention that Mukuro… He tried to molest me AGAIN darn it!

Not that I was gonna say that…

I took a glance at Enma if I should start talking again, he gave me permission.

"After that Hibari-san said he had something to discuss about me… he lectured me about punctuality…"

Okay I lied again, but I'll just tell Enma the truth later… What really happened there was Reborn…

**~Flashback~**

_Reborn arrived right after I changed my clothes and allowed my friends to enter._

"_Reborn, care to explain why I'm in a school uniform?" I was demanding answers at the time…_

"_Because it's interesting…" My tutor said_

"_You have a reason so spill it." Okay I can't help it alright! I'm sick of acting as 'Dame-Tsuna'. "I was looking forward to this you know!" Yes, yes childish but I was really looking to it._

_My tutor took a sip from his ever favorite espresso and said "As a boss, you should strengthen your bond between your guardians…."_

"_Heh~ So you're saying something like… my guardians will be the boss for a certain period of time and they can order me around… and with that our bond will grow…" I was guessing right there, really! I tried to be sarcastic… *ehem* __**Sarcastic**_

"_Yeah, something like that." He smirked_

"_Ha~ fine…" I was in defeat. His smirk might look the same as always but when he does that, there is __ALWAYS__ a meaning behind it. And right now I could tell that his smirk said something like 'That was an indirect yes, Baka-Tsuna'_

"_Herbivore, if you didn't realize, you're already late… "_

_I looked at the clock, I reverted to Dame-Tsuna…_

"_Go or I'll bite you to death…" Hibari-san readied his tonfas_

"_HIIIEEEE! I'm late!" I ran to my class at full speed._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**-End of POV-**

"… And that's what happened…" Tsuna said looking down.

"There's no need to be guilty, just go to your seat…" Enma said while gesturing Tsuna to go to his seat.

"Arigatou…" The brunet said as he went to his seat.

"Class President?"

"Here se- uhh Enma-san!" Misaki Ayuzawa raised her hand.

"Could you right the class' schedule for today…"

"Hai!" the said girl went in front and started writing

"While she's writing the schedule, let me tell you some things about the Simon's History." The red-head glanced at Tsuna. The brunet gave a nod of approvement, it was unnoticeable to the class.

"Alright then… I'll just tell you the history briefly…" the red-head gazed around the class. "First of all, the founder's name was Simon Cozart. He was friends with the founder of Vongola… It was said that the Vongola betrayed him…"

The whole class gasped about that part of history.

"But… everything has been cleared since there was a reason to why that happened. Right now, the Vongola and Simon company are in alliance since the Vongola 10th and I know each other well." Enma gave another warm smile but this time there were a bunch flowers blooming behind him. "Well, that's the brief history of Simon. First was friendship, then betrayal then set their differences aside…"

"Sensei!... err I mean Enma-san, I just finished the schedule." Misaki blushed in embarrassment when she called Enma, sensei.

"No need to be embarrassed, people are not born perfect…"yes, Enma noticed it even though the others thought it was because of Enma's hot appearance.

"Arigatou se- uhh Enma-san" the girl said as she walked back to her seat.

"Everyone, please copy the schedule written on the board."

Everyone obeyed and started to copy but not without a small conversation by some students…

"Say, that person infront … is that really the 'Loser-Enma' we know?"

"Who knows… He completely has a different aura from the one I know. I mean who knew he can be so hot!"

"Mayumi-chan was so~ lucky…" the girl in twin pig-tails, Tenshi cried with comical tears while she pulled her handkerchief with her mouth.

" *_sigh*_ it sucks to be us…" Lucy sighed as she continued writing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Class Schedule:**

**Homeroom : 7:00-8:00 : Kozato Enma**

**English : 8:00-9:00 : Rokudo Mukuro & Chrome Dokuro**

**Recess : 9:00-10:20**

**Science : 10:20-11:40 : Gokudera Hayato**

**Home Economics : 11:40-12:40 : Sasagawa Kyoko**

**Lunch : 12:40-1:20**

**History : 1:20-2:20 : Hibari Kyoya**

**Physical Education : 2:20-3:20 : Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Bible study : 3:20-4:00 : Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Vongola Decimo will appear in any of the time slots**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Even though we didn't…" Enma spoke

*knock knock* A knock interrupted.

"Come in, it's open…"

A girl in a sleeveless indigo dress entered. "Kozato-san, I have something to give to you…" the girl with an eye patch said shyly.

"Ah… sure, Chrome-san…" Enma reached for the paper. "This is… are you sure about this?" the red-head furrowed his brows.

"Un, Mukuro-sama said that he didn't like 'that person's attitude', so this is his way for getting back at 'him'…" Chrome shyly nodded. Then she became a little fidgety and uncomfortable.

Enma noticed this. "Kaneda-san, staring is not good for your health. And staring causes problems to other people so knock it off…". 'How the hell did you know that it was me?' he thought to himself and just 'tch'ed for being noticed. Then Enma went back to the problem at hand "Still, wouldn't 'he' be mad with you people for doing such a thing?"

"No… there was no need, 'that person' has already agreed indirectly…"

"Indirectly? Ah… somehow I see what happened… it was because of the 'devil', right…"

"Hai… just tell the following people as well to participate in the role-play please…"

"Right, I got it… Thanks Chrome-san. But are you sure 'he' won't get mad?"

" 'That person' is kind so maybe 'he' would let us off…"

"I see your getting uncomfortable again… Kaneda-_kun_, what did I say about staring?"

The Simon boss gave emphasis on the –kun part, this time he didn't like it since that person disobeyed again. Once again the said man 'tch'ed for being noticed again.

"Please do be careful, you know what they say… Curiosity killed the cat…"

Nope, Kaneda wasn't listening… He was staring again…

.

.

.

"Kufufu…" A man shrouded in mist appeared behind Kaneda. " I suppose it won't hurt to kill you right now…" a trident appeared before a certain pineapple head's hand. "This is for staring at my Chrome…" The taller man was about to hit Kaneda with his trident.

"Mukuro…" A brunet growled lowly. "Stop it or I'll ruin your prized possession between your legs." He glared.

"Oya, oya if it isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun… This time you are sure to go with my plan…" The man with a pineapple hair style smirked. While Kaneda was as white as a ghost because of the previous assault.

"I'd like to see you try…" The brunet countered.

He forgot that there were people in the room as well… As soon as Tsuna realized this he reverted to 'Dame-Tsuna' in a flash.

"Just kidding! Ahahaha…" Tsuna laughed nervously and looked around if people bought it.

"So he was just acting…"

"I thought that Dame-Tsuna was gonna go insane…"

"For a second there, I thought Sawada was seriously gonna do that… crushing a man's prized possession…"

"Dame-Tsuna looked dangerous there for a second… Not that I cared or anything…"

"That Dame-Tsuna acted like a freaking powerful boss!"

'_yep, they bought it…'_ the brunet mentally said to himself.

"T-Tsuna-kun" the red-head stammered

"What is it Enma?"

"Come here for a minute…" Enma looked pale when he asked Tsuna to come. The brunet walked to the red-head and took a peek on the paper at hand.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock…

"No way, I'm gonna do this…" Tsuna glared coldly at the paper.

"Demo~ you indirectly said yes~" Mukuro acted like an annoying child.

"No"

"Yes"

"I said NO, pineapple head."

"But I say yes, Dame-TSU-NA"

The brunet's left eye brow twitched. "I will not do this, molester"

"But you have a contract, pathetic-excuse-of-student"

"I can do whatever I want, Pedophile."

A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's temple. "Refusing this means facing my wrath, transgender…"

"I said no! King of pineapples!" Tsuna's eyes were a little watering when he heard the term 'transgender'.

"come on! You owe me big time after kicking me! Boy with feminine features…"

"But you were molesting me, Pineapple breed!" Tsuna was gonna cry any time now…

Mukuro noticed this and took advantage. "I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean I can blackmail you into it…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Tsuna raised his tone… not that Mukuro cares.

"Oh yes, I will…" Mukuro replied with a mocking tone.

Tsuna had tears at the edge of his eyes.

"Mukuro-sama, I think you're going too far…" Chrome interjected.

"Rest assure My Chrome, he's gonna give in, in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL DO THIS FREAKING ROLE, JUST DON'T THINK THAT I'LL BE COOPERATING PROPERLY DARN IT! I HATE YOU FREAKING, PEDOPHILE, MOLESTING, BLACK MAILING, FAILURE OF A PINEAPPLE ASSHOLE!" Yep, the brunet gave in with a tantrum on the side. Tsuna forgot once again that people were watching him and he was in front too!

"Dame-Tsuna… is very scary…" one of the students commented.

"He's scarier than Gokudera-sama…"

"Who knew he had a dark side…"

"For a second there he really looked like a freaking powerful boss…"

The brunet can't hold it in… "I hate you MUKURO!" the brunet said as he ran out… crying?

"Mukuro-_kun_, this time you really crossed the line…" Enma said as he was about to go to HDWM. Emphasis on the –kun part again.

"Now, now… We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt here can we…" Mukuro said as he tried to move back slowly. It was unsuccessful, he was caught in Enma's 'Gravita della Terra'. Mukuro was forced to stay there to receive a severe punishment.

"Chrome, are you not gonna help you master?" The pineapple man looked at the girl with a _'help me' _ look.

"Gomen nasai, Mukuro-sama… this time I'm on Enma-san's side…" The girl with an eye patch walked toward the red-head's side.

"Minna-san, until my time with you people is over. Please feel free to do whatever you want to Mukuro-san over here… you still have 30 minutes" The red-head gave Mukuro a sadistic smile.

"No, you wouldn't…"

"Yes, I will, this is for Tsuna-kun…" He glanced at the class. "Ladies… get him…"

"KYAAAA! MUKURO-SAMA!" the whole female population pounced at Mukuro.

-Mukuro was harassed and forever had a trauma of the fan girls-

Yup… even though it was morning… it was eventful…

**~Owari~**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**-OMAKE-**

WHAT DID HE MEAN BY BLACKMAILS?

**-Classroom-**

"While pineapple man is being harassed… I'll be looking for Tsuna-kun. Chrome-san, please take over while I'm gone…" The red-head gave a wave to the girl while walking out.

"Hai" Chrome replied

"And by the way, Gravita della Terra, will wear off after homeroom period…" Enma popped his head.

"Hai…"

"Now to find Tsuna-kun…" Enma wandered aimlessly to find the missing brunet. He looked at every class, library, comfort rooms… _nope._ He can't find him…

"Now that I think about it, I haven't checked that roof have I…" with that said he went to the roof. _Bingo._ A sulking brunet was there.

"Tsuna-kun…"

"AH! Enma ! sorry for running away, I uhh… It's complicated…" the brunet's voice trailed off.

"Tell me what the blackmail Mukuro said to you is." Enma smiled. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay then… *inhales* Mukuro has pictures of me in various outfits…"

"What outfits?"

"You know uhh…"

"Herbivores, what are doing here?" Hibari appeared.

"Hiba- no uhh… Kyoya-kun, what did Tsuna-kun mean by him wearing outfits?"

"These…" Hibari threw some photos in front of the red-head.

"These are…" The red-head blushed. "Tsuna-kun , you did this?"

"NO! NO! NO! You've got it wrong! It was Reborn and Mukuro's plot!" the brunet said as he frantically flailed his arm.

"Reborn and Mukuro?" the red-head raised his brow. "What do you mean by it?"

"You see its… ahh… uhm…" the brunet glances at his cloud guardian, hoping he could explain it.

Message accepted.

The cloud guardian sighed "The infant and pineapple head took advantage of the omnivore's tolerance for liquor."

"I didn't know Tsuna-kun could drink…"

"That's because he can't" a squeaky voice replied.

"But why would you do such a thing Reborn?"

"It's because, knowing my Dame-Student, he is sure to turn down any activities his guardians will give him." The infant walked up front. "Besides, where's the fun if the boss won't participate?" Reborn smirked.

"SO YOU HAD THIS PLANNED FROM THE START?!" the brunet shouted.

"Ahh… Something like that…"

"REBORN!"

"Omnivore, stop being a herbivore and get back to class. Or else I'll bite you to death…" Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Can I atleast stay for a few more minutes?" He gave puppy dog eyes.

"Choose. I'll bite you to death or spread those photos until you die." The Skylark suggested.

"You know what I'll just go to class! BYE!" Tsuna ran out at full speed. ' Even Kyoya is blackmailing me!' comical tears flowed out of the brunet's eyes as he ran to his classroom.

-**Back at the rooftop-**

"I still can't believe Tsuna wore this…" The red-head stared at the pictures.

"If you want you can buy some from me…" the sun arcobaleno suggested.

"How much?" Enma quickly responded.

"For now it's free since the best has yet to come…"

"The best?... Nevermind. Give me the pictures…" the red-head showed his palm.

"here" Reborn gave the pictures. "Besides, all the teachers that will teach in Dame-Tsuna's class have these…"

"I see… still Thank you."

"You're welcome." Reborn said as he walked out of the area.

Enma on the other hand was staring at the pictures, literally drooling at Tsuna's image.

Image no. 01:

Tsuna was wearing a maid outfit. He wore a brown wig that reached past his waist. The skirt was past his inner thigh. Daring black leggings that stopped just above his knees. A pair of 1 inch high black sandals. Backless and a huge ribbon behind. His face was a little flushed. His pose was similar to the pose in caramelldansen.

Image no. 02:

Tsuna was wearing a sexy bathing suit. Same wig but tied to a pony tail. A two-piece bathing suit with the color of sunset orange. His pose was sexy… _not bad for a boy_…

Image no. 03:

Tsuna was in a cat outfit. Still the same wig but with cat ears. Cute black cat-paws, a long black tail can be seen. He wore a black tube his belly can be seen. Very short, shorts. Camera view was from above, he was posing as a cat.

Image no. 04:

Tsuna in pajamas. He wore over sized pajamas. The sleeves covered his hands. Yes, he was still wearing the wig but messier. One hand was rubbing his eyes while the other was on a pillow. He was in a straddling position with the pillow.

Image no. 05:

Tsuna was semi-naked. He was still cross-dressing. Over sized shirt that was not yet buttoned. A tie that was undone dangling on his neck. He was on an office skirt, his face also looking flushed. He was in a traditional Japanese sitting position (is that what you call it? Tell me if I'm wrong.) He was fixing his hair.

And many more pictures about him. Who knew a boy can be a drop-dead beauty?

**~OMAKE~**

**-end-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yay! Here's chapter 5 woohoo! Is it boring?

Oh well…

See yah! Wait for chapter 6 okay? It's Mukuro's time to teach ,It will be a role play that I made up!

P.S

Don't forget to review… at least if you like too…


	6. Unexpected roles and Long Role-plays

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 UP! This role-play was especially made for Tsuna! Well… Let's say it was 'MUKURO's role-play… he **_**is**_** the teacher so I created it but the credit goes to Mukuro… poor me TTATT. Haha! I didn't mean to put some characters from other animes in the story but I can't help it, I wanted them to appear :D. Enough chit-chat, here is chapter 6 everyone!**

**Warning: Some OCs, Some OOCs, some wrong grammar, and … maybe that's all…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! In anyways nor do you. It belongs to Amano Akira.**

**By the way the role-play in here is supposed to be a one-shot but maybe it's not a bad idea if I put it here right? ;)**

**~Enjoy the role-play with a temporary **_**GiottoxFem! Tsuna**_

**-And BTW when the role-play starts ****underlined words**** means that Chrome is narrating a part of a story.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 6: Unexpected roles and Long Role-plays

A brunet was running in the hall… Well… running because of a prefect threatening him with the cursed blackmails.

While running he looked at his watch. "Homeroom period has ended…" He sighed when he added "Time for the role-play Mukuro made…" The brunet gradually slowed down when he was infront his classroom.

Slowly, he opened the door… He only made a slight opening, enough for him to take a peek.

The class was dead silent, a pin drop silence to be exact. There was a tense atmosphere in the class. Mukuro was just at the opposite side of the door. Clear enough he can hear Mukuro's words…

"Kufufu… stupid fangirls. Bitches from hell… Barbaric people… lowlifes of the Earth… I'll cut those hands of yours and display them outside of this class. Kufufu… Kufufufufufu… just you people wait, after this I'll personally kill you in your dreams… KUFUFUFUFUFUFU! KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mukuro was laughing maniacally.

The people in class stiffened and some of them were visibly shaking.

The brunet sweat-dropped and opened the door, not wanting to hear anymore of Mukuro's words. (_Which really creped him out ..._) He gathered up his courage and opened the door. The door slammed to the other side. All eyes were on him… _awkward…_

"A-Ano… Did I miss something..?" He stuttered out _'Not that I really want to know'_ he mentally added.

"Ah~ nothing much, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro brightened and at the same time he smirked.

'_Oh Crap!' _ The brunet stiffened. Any smirk coming out of Mukuro was never good; yes there was Reborn, Kyoya… But Mukuro? He's more than dangerous; his smirk was always more on **Molest Tsuna!**

"Tsunayoshi-kun… is there something wrong?" The taller man pouted.

'_Oh really now pouting? At that age? No one is gonna…'_ He was mentally talking back but his eye trailed to the girls in class… _'I stand corrected… some people do fall for his pout." _The girls and some boys were drooling over him. The brunet sweat dropped at the scene.

"I-I'm fine…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come here…"

"Eh?"

"Just come." Mukuro gave a death glare.

"Ha-HAI!" Tsuna went to Mukuro's place

"Eat this, no questions. NOW" The taller man demanded

"U-un.." _for a second there you sounded like Kyoya…_ he mentally said.

On Tsuna's hand, there he held a pill similar to a dying will pill but flatter. Hesitantly, he swallowed the pill.

After a few moments he collapsed.

Mukuro caught the brunet on time and placed him behind the cloud of mist.

"For the time being Tsunayoshi-kun will be placed there." Mukuro pointed at Tsuna's place. "Awhile ago, what he swallowed is called 'character pill' it allows you to act as the person according to the script even when you haven't looked at it." He gave a proud smirk. "There are only a few pills left so… I guess only a few of you can participate…"

He started to pick out participants for his role-play.

"Tenshi Nakamura"

"Osamu Kanade"

"Oga Tatsumi"

"Misaki Ayuzawa"

"…And… you Michi Sanade… you five will be the participants."

One by one he tossed the pills

"Uhm… sensei…" Michi raised her hand.

"What is it Michi-san?" Mukuro gave a smile.

The said girl blushed a bit. "The thing is … uhh… Sawada's pill is different from us…"

"In what way my dear?"

"It's just that Sawada's pill was blue and ours is orange…"

"Oya, oya it seems you have sharp eyes Michi-san. Yes, that is correct… Tsunayoshi-kun's pill is also a character pill but with a twist you'll know soon enough. But for now swallow those pills."

The group hesitated but swallowed it. After a few moments they were different people.

Osamu and Oga were both more mean than ever.

Tenshi, Misaki and Michi were flirts.

"Kufufu… while they're 'in character'" He made quotation marks with his fingers. "I will introduce you to some people who will be here to act as well, since I never had a chance to give you the script… Please come in"

Seven men came in. And they were the famous High School student Council!

A man with blonde locks and striking yet gentle sky blue eyes entered. A man with a scowl on his face with a tattoo on his right side of the face looking like storm flames, and rosy… red hair? A man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as well with a trench coat. Green hair and an eye on the right closed with a thunder mark underneath. A man with Japanese clothing and a man with a bandage on his nose while a bible in his hands and let's not forget a man with a pineapple-melon like hair-style.

Just before people start screaming a familiar shriek enveloped the classroom…

"HIIEE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! MUKURO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Tsuna ran out of the mist. The lad was in a female uniform with knee-high black socks.

Most of the class population stared at brunet in awe and some in perverted ways…

"T-Tsu-chan?" The blonde man called out.

'_Did that hot guy just called Dame-Tsuna, Tsu-chan?!' _ Some fan girls chorused.

"G-G-GIOTTO-NII-CHAN!" The brunet ran toward the man named Giotto. Yes, Tsuna was crying and hugging his brother.

"GIOTTO-NII-CHAN?!" The class blurted out

"Tsu-chan… what's with your…" He got distracted by a soft feeling on his body. He slowly looked down to see it. _'ARE THOSE YOUR BREAST TSU-CHAN?! –WAIT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE ONE?!'_ The man mentally screamed, of course he can let anyone see him loose composture… except for some people.

"Tsu-chan, what are those?" Giotto pointed at Tsuna's chest. The older man put on a serious expression. "Let me take a look, take off your clothes." Giotto place his hand on the hem of Tsuna's upper cloth, forcing it to go up.

"Cho-Chotto matte, Nii-chan! Don't…" The brunet was blushing furiously while keeping his brother's hands down.

Both of them didn't notice the stares and blush they were receiving.

"Why not?" Giotto was showing a concerned face. "… Don't tell me!- " he was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"SHHHH!_ Giotto-nii-chan… I know, it's because of the blackmail but please keep it quiet"_ Tsuna whispered.

"_That's not what I mean! Baka! What I mean is, are you cross-dressing right now?"_ Giotto whispered back.

The brunet sighed; he shook his head and announced one thing… "Right now I'm a woman…" Although he didn't like what his mouth just said.

The whole class gaped and gasped. Taking a closer look at the brunet, he… err she was rather cute. The over sized sleeves and all… why did they fail to notice that the brunet's sleeves were oversized? Oh yeah… it's because his sleeves were always rolled up to his elbows.

"Kufufu, enough chit-chat over there and let's start the play shall we?" He snapped the class back into the real world. "Let's discuss their roles shall we?" The pineapple man smirked.

"First of all, Giotto over there will be Tsunahime's lover…"

"Tsunahime, as in me? Tsuna commented.

"Yes, but will you let me finish?"

"Gomen, but saying Giotto-nii-chan as my lover… wouldn't that be forbidden?"

"Something like that… Hey… Don't change the subject!"

"AH! Gomen nasai!"

Mukuro coughed and continued. "As I was saying, Giotto will be Tsunahime's lover. Tsunahime will still go by the name of Dame-Tsuna. The rest of Giotto's friends will still be his friends. They won't need character pills since I gave them the script at an earlier date. It was supposed to be me and my Tuna but too bad… as teachers we aren't allowed to… " Mukuro was shedding crocodile tears.

"Now let's start the play" (finally!)

A tap on the floor with the use of Mukuro's trident, the whole scenario changed (They are now inside an illusionary space, so maybe it's spacious inside?). The class was excited to see the play Mukuro created.

Then Chrome started to read the story.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**~Role play~**

**-At First Sight-**

One day a girl was running away from her usual bullies, the said girl had a long brown hair past her waist; her eyes were covered by her long bangs. 

While running she looked back to see if they were not on her tail anymore. And right after looking back, she bumped into a man.

"-AH! Gomen Nasai!" The brunette bowed and closed her eyes shut waiting for a punch to come.

No punches came. Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes.

She saw a man with blonde locks and striking yet gentle sky blue eyes.

The said man gently ruffled her hair. "I should be the one apologizing." He smiled making the girl blush a little. "Oh… where are my manners." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I am Ieyasu Giotto, and you are?"

"I'm Sawada… Sawada Tsunahime…" The girl looked down twiddling with her thumbs.

"_There she is! Get her!"_

Tsunahime heard the distant voice.

"I've got to go…" The brunette ran once again.

"O-OI! Matte!" Giotto caught her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I really need to go!" The brunette was tugging her wrist.

"Not until you tell me your reason" The man's grip tightened.

Tsunahime wince at the grip but managed to reply back. "I'M BEING CHASED OKAY?!"

"But why?" His brows furrowed.

"I'M DAME-TSUNA! CAN'T YOU TELL BY MY NAME?!" The brunette managed to get out of the man's grip.

"I know the term 'Dame-Tsuna' but I didn't know 'Dame-Tsuna's whole name." Giotto gave a serious look at Tsunami. "And as a matter-of-fact I thought Dame-Tsuna is a boy."

"AH!"

"Tsunahime!"

The girl was given a headlock and a voice spoke from behind…

"You've got guts to run away from me bitch…" The guy from behind spoke.

Tears rolled down the cheeks of the brunette.

"Oh~ isn't that the student council president!" Another girl namely Michi said.

"You're right he's here!" another girl named Tenshi squealed in delight.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Don't you have something to say!" Osamu who appeared out of nowhere kicked poor Tsunahime at her stomach.

The girl coughed and the headlock became tighter.

"What are you people doing to her?" Giotto questioned their actions.

"Something the girl deserves, Ieyasu-sempai." Misaki arrived with two unbuttoned… buttons at the upper part of her uniform. Clearly, she was trying to seduce the Student Council President, she was showing her cleavage.

"What did she do?" The man elegantly raised a brow.

Osamu sneered. "That person purposely hit our leader Misaki."

"Purposely hit?"

"Yes"

"How did she even hit your leader?"

"The thing is, right after dismissal, that girl ran out and without looking she hit our leader." Osamu summarized

"So it's an accident?" Giotto looked at them with a confused face.

"Not quite Ieyasu-sempai" Misaki chimed. "One more thing is that when that bitch ran over me, she also slapped me on the face." An unnoticed smirk appeared on her face. "Besides it's also a compensation for her 'Dame' attitude."

"How about I take care of her?" Giotto insisted.

"No need to dirty you hands President." The man doing the headlock, Oga replied.

"No really, let me take care of this…"

"No need, REALLY, look. I'm doing my job." Oga tightened the headlock further.

"How about we also cut her bangs short so we can make sure that she does have eyes." Misaki requested.

"Nice Idea! Misaki-sama!" Tenshi and Michi gave her a thumbs up.

The brunette was reaching for air and desperately trying to get off of the man. And somehow the audience pitied her.

The blonde man reached for the girl's hand and gave a murderous glare. "I said _Let me take care of this_!"

"Okay, okay… I didn't know you wanted to do it badly." Oga released his headlock.

The brunette though used her free hand to rub her strained neck while grasping for air.

"Let's go" Giotto tugged Tsunahime. "And all five of you." Giotto said while not looking back. "Make sure that by tomorrow, I expect that your parents will be coming." He looked back. "I need to have a talk with them, got it?"

The five nodded. And they retreated.

Even though the girl was still gasping for air, The man continued to drag her nonetheless. Tsunahime tried to catch up with Giotto's pace but suddenly they came to a halt.

"Say… Tsunahime…" The man's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs.

"Just 'Tsuna' is fine. Tsunahime is too long and formal"

"Then Tsuna-chan?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright then, Tsuna-chan… I've always heard about cases of you being bullied, why?"

"Because I am Dame." The girl looked down. "I am weak, that's why. My grades are low, I don't have much physical strength, everyone looks down on me…"

"I don't" Giotto said.

"Eh?"

"I said, I don't. I don't look down on you." He gave a gentle smile.

"But why?"

"I just don't, I look at people equally. I don't do such things to other people; I signed up as student council president so I can protect them and not to abuse." He finished once again with a gentle smile.

_But what was that fluffy feeling when she bumped into me, I wonder… _Giotto thought to himself but ignored it.

It was the start of a new relationship.

The next day Tsunahime had physical education. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black skin tight shorts. She was in a pony tail but the problem were her bangs, no one can see her eyes.

A flash came out of nowhere.

-It was Mukuro and his camera.-

Back to the story…

Nobody can see Tsunahime's nice body even though it was clearly noticeable.

Giotto happened to pass by. It was as if love at first sight all over again. The way Tsunahime moves to the way she messes up-. "No, no no no no no. Not today I have work to do…" the man sighed. "G will scold me forever if I try to bail… _again._"

He continued to walk while holding a stack of papers.

-The scene changes; it was now the student council office-

A man staring at the window with an idiotic grin on his face.

"_Let's go! Giotto!"_ inside Giotto's imagination was a brunette named Tsunahime.

"_Hai, hai…"_ Giotto gave a gentle smile.

The girl grabbed his hand. _"I LOVE GIOTTO SOOOO~ MUCH!"_ she gave a bright smile.

"_Hahaha… And I love you too."_ Giotto cupped the girl's cheeks.

"_Giotto…"_

"_Tsuna-chan…"_

"_Giotto!"_

"_Tsuna-chan!"_

"GIOTTO!"

"TSUNA-CHAN! AISHTERU!~ …UMPH!"

"I'm not 'Tsuna-chan' baka!" The man gave Giotto a chop to the head.

Giotto's eyes widened and snapped out of his trance. "Ahahaha…" the blonde gave blush of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who the hell is Tsuna-chan anyway?" The man looked at Giotto, arms crossed.

"Just someone I met, G."

"Then what in the world was the 'TSUNA-CHAN! AISHTERU!~' part?" G mimicked Giotto's action.

The blonde blushed furiously.

"Don't tell me it's the kid named 'Dame-Tsuna'." His best friend joked.

_No reply_…

"GIOTTO, HOW DARE YOU FALL IN WITH A BOY?!" The man concluded.

"No! Nononono! YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG G!" Giotto slammed his hands at his desk as he stood up. "Tsuna-chan is-

"YOU LIED TO ME DARN IT! I'M YOU'RE BEST FRIEND, RIGHT-HAND MAN, CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND VICE PRESIDENT!" G lost his cool.

"YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA! TSU-

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME YOU WERE INTO BOYS! AND _YOU'RE_ A BOY YOURSELF!"

"QUIT SAYING I LIKE BOYS! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! TSUNA-CHA-

"SHUT UP DARN IT!"

"NO, **YOU**__SHUT UP!"

"YOU THINK I CAN LET YOU OFF AFTER KNOWING THAT!"

"AT LEAST LET ME FINNISH MY SENTENCES PINKY!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME PINKY?!"

"YES I DID! ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT!"

"WHY YOU…" G was supposed to reach for his gun hidden in god-knows-where.

"Ano…"

"WHAT!?" he turned to the source of the voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" A man named Lampo said

Before G could reply, Giotto replied instead.

"Nope!" Giotto showed an innocent smile.

G scowled and Lampo sweat dropped.

"It's just that… you conversation was heard all over the school… and Alaude forced… err… asked me to tell you two to step away from the microphone and stop pressing the button with the function: Broadcast…" The green-headed man said in a lazy and monotone voice.

Giotto slowly looked at the location of his hand. Now would you look at that… his hand was on the broadcast button the whole time.

"Lampo…" Giotto looked up, and somehow he forgot to take off his hand from the button.

"Hai?"

"On what part of our conversation was heard when the broadcast started?" The blonde man was fidgeting a little.

"From the 'GIOTTO!' part I guess…"

Giotto was turned to stone then hit his face to the desk and muttered something " My life is ruined…"

"Ne, Giotto… Why did you fall for a boy?" asked Lampo

"I keep telling you-

"Sawada Tsunahime, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, a person that achieves scores lower than average passing scores. Weak in term of physical build and health and a _female_." Another person entered, namely, Alaude. "You, seaweed head, I told you to shut those people right?"

"Ahahahahaha…ha…" Lampo gave a nervous laugh as he moved backwards.

"You will be attending detention."

"HA-HAI!"

"So Dame-Tsuna is a girl?" G questioned

"That's what I've been trying to tell you…" Said with a sigh

"Lift your hand." Alaude commanded.

"Like this?" Giotto raised his left hand in the air.

"No, the other one, idiot."

"This?" He raised the other hand. The one that was still on the broadcast button.

"Good, now no one can hear our conversation."

"Eh?"

"Your hand was on the broadcast button until just now…"

"I see… Arigatou, Alaude." Giotto felt some presence in the area. "The three of you can come in now…"

"Nufufu, so we were found out." Daemon spoke.

"It's the will of God for Giotto to fall extremely in love." Knuckle spoke.

"I agree, I didn't know you would fall for a girl Giotto." Asari spoke.

"But what impressed me was G." Daemon said as he walked forward. "He must be jealous when he thought it was a boy"

"Shut up…" G replied.

"Maa, maa we have no room for fighting right now." Asari calmed G before anything would happen.

"What do you mean?" Giotto tilted his head.

"Looking at your position, you like that Tsuna-chan of yours. So its for the better that you confessed to her." Asari said something logical.

"Never knew you could be logical, Ugetsu." G commented. "Still you better confess before she's taken." G teased his best friend.

Giotto had fire in his eyes and full of determination. "I will confess to Tsunahime with my dying will!..."

His friends smiled and some smirked inwardly.

"TOMORROW!"

They fell down comically.

By the next day, Giotto decided to confess but…

The scene change back to the hall.

"I can't seem to find her…" Giotto had looked at her class but she wasn't there.

He went everywhere but no Tsuna-chan.

He paused and saw a large crowd. Giotto went to the crowd, his eyes widened. They were a swarm of boy trying to court a single person. He seemed to recognize the person but something was off…

He pushed through the crowd until he was in front.

"I knew it!" Giotto shouted. "Tsuna-chan! It's you!" he was behind the girl.

The girl looked at the man. Her eyes were now visible, large chocolate brown eyes, that added more points to her cuteness.

Looking from Giotto's angle, it was like, seeing an angel.

Another flash appeared.

-It was the work of Mukuro and his camera.-

"Tsuna-chan, you cut your bangs?" Giotto gleefully asked.

She shook her head. "Misaki-san's friends forced to cut it… but I don't mind so don't worry." She showed a bright smile, the crowding males fainted.

But for Giotto, it was something else. '_A bright smile doesn't need sad eyes'_ he thought. "You say you're happy, but your eyes don't show it… why are you sad?"

"I… I … it's just that _THIS_ always happens when my eyes are shown…" She stretched her hand to show the fainted men. "My eyes are what magnets people to me. When men court me … they only wanted me because of my looks and brag me to other people… I hated it… I don't want to be a tool. I want people to see me as a person, not a tool. That's why I transferred to Namimori, to start a new life. So I hid my eyes behind my bangs… I thought it would work out… but it backfired. When I hid my eyes it became a magnet for bullies, everyday tortured… because of that I never managed to study then my grades dropped dramatically… and because of the non-stop bullying my body became weak…"

She gave a sad smile to Giotto. "When I heard you say 'Tsuna-chan, Aishteru'… it felt like… like… like…" She didn't know the right words, so she said it straight-forward. "Like maybe you saw my eyes…" She looked down…

"… I never saw your eyes..." He replied

"What do you mean?" the brunette's eyes widened.

"I only bumped into you, plus if you remember correctly, you were bowing. I couldn't have seen your eyes…" He lightly ruffled the girl's hair. "And the reason that I like- no love you is that I felt the beauty inside you. Your gentle voice, your hair and especially your personality is what caught me. And now let's add you beautiful eyes, you're the perfect woman for me."

Giotto gave a deep breath. "Sawada Tsunahime, I fell in love with you at first sight. I love you, please be my girlfriend." He opened his arms as if to show if Tsunahime would hug her or not.

"You won't treat me as a tool?"

"Nope, because I love you whole-heartedly." He gave a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Tsunahime ran to Giotto's embrace.

"YES! Yes I will be you girlfriend!" She hugged the man with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

She stared up to the man

Their lips connected.

The audience screamed and squealed at the sight.

Another flash came

-Another work of Mukuro and his camera-

After their passionate kiss. They hugged and Tsunahime whispered something off-script to Giotto:

"Giotto-nii-chan, How will I convince them now?" Tears were still flowing out of her eyes.

"I pity you right now, Tsu-chan…" He whispered back with tears flowing out as well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsuna and the other's pills wore off.

Tsuna was a boy again still with tears comically flowing out.

The other 5 were in character again.

They lined up and gave a bow.

The audience were cheering and howling.

And Mukuro was saying something about 'blackmail material'

"All right class ended you may now go for you recess…" Mukuro gestured his hand to the door.

"HOLD IT PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

"Oya, oya that was rude of you Gokudera Hayato…"

The students were standing to and some leaving the class.

"HOLD IT! ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

"ehhh~ WHY?!" a student whined.

"Because…" Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Your stupid pineapple-sensei took your time in recess and also took 20 minutes of my time, NOW BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

He pointed his finger to the seats. The students groaned but still obeyed.

"Now, I will be your teacher in science, but don't worry, your next subject is home economics so you get to eat."

The class brightened… just a little.

"Now let's start Science everyone…" Gokudera tied his hair in a pony tail and wore glasses.

**~Owari~**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-OMAKE-**

DON'T MESS WITH THE HAIR

-time reverse-

After Enma casted the Gravita Della Terra on Mukuro. Girls immediately attacked Mukuro.

"I got Mukuro-sama's sleeve!"

"OMG! I just Touched him!"

Chrome interfered. "How about you ask questions instead?"

The girls nodded in respond.

"WHAT'S YOUR RELATION WITH DAME-TSUNA?!"

"CAN I BE YOUR WIFE!"

"MARRY ME!"

"HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

"BARE MY CHILD!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BLACKMAIL?!"

"GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER PLEASE!"

While the girls were busy bombarding Mukuro with questions, there a few boys sneaking up from behind.

Slowly but surely, a man carefully sprayed green dye on Mukuro's trademark pineapple crown.

The crown became green. Now he REALLY looked like a PINEAPPLE!

The girls' questions came to a stop.

Mukuro got curious.

"Kufufu, what's with the sudden silence?"

The girls were giggling, some were having a hard time holding in there laughter.

A student spoke like a French chef. "And voila! The perfect pineapple!" He made the kiss something (I'll admit it I don't what that is but I watched it somewhere, you know when the chef serves it personally, they do something like that…)

Chrome announced that 30 minutes have passed. The Gravita Della Terra wore out.

Mukuro looked at the mirror. He emitted a murderous aura, tick marks appeared and looked at the suspect.

This is why he hated the Path of Humans.

He created an illusion in their minds. Each and one of them screamed and felt like they experienced death.

"Kufufu… stupid fangirls. Bitches from hell… Barbaric people… lowlifes of the Earth… I'll cut those hands of yours and display them outside of this class. Kufufu… Kufufufufufu… just you people wait, after this I'll personally kill you in your dreams… KUFUFUFUFUFUFU! KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the brunet entered.

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 6 everyone! Wooh! Longest chapter yet! Did you like my role play/one-shot?**

**Please review, I'd like to read your opinion about the role play :D**

**It's alright if you want to criticize, I accept it! It helps me improve**

**BYE-BYE! :)) **

**P.S Wait for Chapter 7 okay?~ this time Gokudera appears!**


	7. THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!

**A/N: Chapter 7! My brain juice has been restored! YEAH! Why you ask? ... After that heck of a long chapter and a test after that who wouldn't?**

**And just so you know, the costumes in chap. 6 were made of illusions. So… when the play was finished, the costumes were gone along with it.**

**Alright! CHAPTER 7! **

**~Enjoy~**

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 7: THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

_RECAP:_

_After English was supposedly recess, but due to a long role-play because of Mukuro… recess time has been taking plus eating 20 minutes of science…_

_-RECAP end-_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You people! Go back to your freaking seats! Or I'll BLOW YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE!" Gokudera said as he showed ignited dynamites.

"HIIIIEEEE! Gokudera-kun, hurry and put the lights out!" Tsuna shrieked.

Gokudera immediately put out the lights. "I AM DEEPLY SORRY 10TH! I HAVE FAILED AS YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN! I SHALL KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" Gokudera was about to swallow the powder from the dynamite.

"HIIIIIEEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN! NO SUICIDES!" Tsuna flailed his arms.

Once more, Gokudera stopped his action and turn to a loyal puppy with sparkles in his eyes. "10th! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KINDNESS! I SHALL LIVE ONCE AGAIN!" the right-hand man bowed 90 degrees. "I shall be forever in your debt!"

"No need for that Gokudera-kun! Lift your head!" Tsuna panicked as he felt murderous glares.

"HAI! AS YOU WISH 10Th!" Gokudera lifted his head, still with eyes sparkling. "Now let's start science!" The silvernet fixed his pony tail and glasses.

'_HERE COMES GOKUDERA-KUN'S THEORETIC EXPLANATION!'_ … was Tsuna's inner thoughts.

"Let's first start by…" Gokudera closed his eyes, crossed his arms and brows furrowed together… "THAT'S IT!" He opened his eyes with flames of determination in his eyes. "WHEN IT COMES TO SCIENCE, IT HAS TO BE THE MYSTERIES OF THE WORLD!" He shouted in happiness.

'_I KNEW IT!'_ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"I'll discuss only one and just one! I will discuss the UMA in NAMIMORI!" Gokudera hyped up, he acted like a certain person to the 'extreme'.

The class became attentive as Gokudera mentioned that there was a UMA in Namimori. One of two reasons is that, they are curious. The other one is that, they will take advantage of the info and embarrass Gokudera… they will somehow prove that Gokudera is wrong.

"Ehem!" The right-hand man cleared his throat.

'_This might take awhile…' _A certain brunet thought.

"First of all, did anyone notice someone missing in the class?" He started off with a question.

No one understood the meaning behind Gokudera's words. But they tried to answer nonetheless.

"Is it Yamamoto-sama?" Tenshi guessed

"Try again"

"How about Sasagawa-chan?" Kouga also guessed

"Nope…"

"Can you give us a hint?" Mayumi suggested.

"Okay then…" Gokudera gave consideration. "Here's a clue, that person is not a student teacher."

"I KNOW!" Kaneda shouted.

"Who is it then?!" Gokudera impatiently asked the boy.

"IT'S DAME-TSUNA! HE'S PRACTICALLY A NOBODY IN THIS CLASS, THEREFORE HE'S MISSING!" Osamu concluded with a stupid yet proud grin on his face.

The class became dead silent. Dead silent because their beloved classmate, Osamu Kaneda just said a taboo… a deadly taboo.

Tsuna felt insulted and at the same time nervous.

Tsuna was unsure what he was supposed to do, especially when his right-hand man was about to go berserk... What _was_ he supposed to do? Enter boss mode and quiet down Gokudera? Or Act like Dame-Tsuna and say it's alright? Or maybe Gokudera-kun will just calm himself down?

He waited for the events to unfold…

"Teme… You dare insult the 10th! I…WILL…MAKE…YOU…PAY! BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled as he reached for his dynamites.

Tsuna chose option 2, Act as Dame-Tsuna and say it's alright.

"GOKUDERA-KUN IT'S ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEFEND ME!" Tsuna pretended to be in panic so that his storm guardian will listen.

"NO 10TH! THIS MAN DOESN'T KNOW HIS POSITION AND DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" Gokudera protested.

"There is no need Gokudera-kun! It's REALLY OKAY!" Tsuna tried to reassure Gokudera with his words but utterly failed.

"NO 10TH! He needs to AT LEAST know his position!" the storm quieted down and glared at Osamu.

"GOKUDERA-KUN! PLEASE STOP!" The brunet desperately pleaded.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP ME!" Gokudera hastily replied. "JUST LET ME TEACH THIS GUY FIRST!" He pointed accursedly to Osamu Kaneda who flinched.

'_This is getting NOWHERE!'_ The brunet thought. _'I guess it leaves me to option one… Enter boss mode and quiet down Gokudera…'_

He sighed and stood up, Tsuna emanated an aura of a boss. "Gokudera, stop it this instance!" Tsuna reprimanded Gokudera in a low tone. "There is no need to fight over something as foolish and childish such as this…"

Gokudera managed to quiet down, and as a matter-of-fact, he looked like a lost puppy for a second… and just a second! That's enough time so that no one would notice.

After successfully quieting Gokudera down, the class stared at Tsuna in awe. This was the first time for them to see the brunet acting so mature... He was so… so… so OUT OF CHARACTER! He had become confident when he confronted Gokudera plus he really acted like a FREAKING boss!

Tsuna sighed and talked again…

"Gokudera-kun, I know you don't like what he said… and I also hated what he said… but keep your temper at bay. Because soon enough, they will know it…" the brunet gave a gentle smile.

Then the right-hand man brightened and literally looked like a puppy receiving his treat. "YOU ARE THE KINDEST! I SHALL REALLY BE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!" Gokudera shouted with enthusiasm and his tail wagging to the fullest.

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna sweat dropped and gave a nervous chuckle. Then it hit him…

'_I DID IT AGAIN!"_ Tsuna screamed inside his head while tugging his hair crazy.

"10th? Are you alright?" The storm worriedly asks.

"Eh? ... AH! Yes! Thank you for asking!" The brunet immediately replied and took his seat.

"Just be grateful, Osamu Kaneda… Be grateful that the 10th stopped me from killing you…" He glared at the said man and while glaring, Kaneda's soul was near to going out. "Alright then… That aside, does anyone know who is missing?"

A brunet raised his hand.

"Yes, 10th!"

"Is it… ugh… Shi-Shi-… uhh Shi…topi-chan?" Tsuna guessed

"YES!"

Gokudera was happy to know that his boss answered his question.

"Say 10th… How did you know that it was that Shit P. girl?" He eagerly asked

"Her name wasn't called during roll-call…"

"Oh~ I see, as expected, now let's introduce the UMA!" He slid his hand to the door. "NOW ENTER! SHITOPI-CHAN!"

And on cue, Shitopi-chan entered in a grand way. Then it was like déjà vu, she introduced herself to the class.

"MY NAME IS SHIT P.! PLEASE CALL ME SHITOPI-CHAN! MY POWER IS HAKKO! MY FAVORITE FOOD IS PU-PU-PIII~" **(A/N: you might understand it better if you heard this part in the KHR Vomics…)**

The class was dumbfounded at the girl…_ What the heck did just happened here?_

Then someone spoke up. "Is she the … the UMA… Gokudera-san? " The student stammered

"Yes, any questions with that bastard?" He harshly replied

"Uhh… No… sir" The student replied with a hint of fear for the teacher.

"Good! Now let's discuss about her…" He looked at Shitopi-chan only to find no one there.

"SHE's GONE!" the students shouted

Tsuna sighed again while Gokudera scowled.

"UMA'S DO EXIST!"

"OMG! SO IT IS TRUE!"

"I JUST WITNESSED SOMETHING AWESOME!"

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN SUCH A GREAT CREATURE!"

Tsuna silently walked to Gokudera and whispered something…

"Ne, Hayato… what just happened?"

"She fermented the ground and escaped when the chance was given…"

"Escaped? You mean that was on purpose?"

"Yes…"

"But why?"

"I am fully aware that there are people in this class that hates me and will embarrass me when given a chance. That is why I needed solid evidence that they exist."

"I see… okay I have to go back now… someone's approaching you…" Tsuna quietly returned to his seat.

"Anou… Gokudera-sensei…" Nami said as he approached the teacher. "We were thinking… and we just got curious and we really wanted to know the answer so… Just out of curiosity… Why do you call Dame- uhh… Sawada-san, 10th? And why are you into those occult stuffs…"

Gokudera looked to the side, he saw a group conversing about UMAs and began to think for a while

_I don't have to tell him the truth about the tenth _(I got tired of putting in 10th… Besides tenth sounds much better)_ … but when you think about it, there is nothing wrong… but then I will be disobeying him… so how about my silly reason? I guess that will work… But what if they don't buy it? Oh well… I'll just say my own reasons…_

Gokudera broke out of his trance and replied. "I call him tenth because he's the tenth…"

"Huh? I don't get it…" Nami said bluntly

"I meant that it's because he's the tenth person I ever respected." He looked at Nami's eyes and gave a genuine smile for the first time, even though Nami was a boy he blushed at Gokudera's smile. "And as for the occult stuff… err… I just find them interesting; those mysteries were the first to make me think really hard not like the usual topics in this class that the other students find it hard…"

Nami was speechless; he expected Gokudera to lie about that but his word were pure and no double meaning behind.

"Well then… everyone back to your seats and we'll start our lesson proper…" Gokudera was about to write the topic but a knock interrupted his class.

He tried his best not to shout at someone who dared interrupt his class. He opened the door and _tried _to keep his voice normal.

"Y-yess?" Gokudera managed to say it in a straight voice and face. Then his eyes widened. "Kyoko-san! What brings you here?" he asked

"A-anou… Gokudera-kun, it's already my time to teach…" She informed.

Gokudera looked at his watch. "NANI?!" He noticed the time. "I AM VERY SORRY KYOKO-SAN!" He apologized.

"No need to apologize Gokudera-kun… It's just in time" The Namimori Idol politely replied.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH KYOKO-SAN! JUST EXCUSE ME FOR A MINUTE!"

Kyoko just giggled.

Gokudera returned inside and said something to the student.

"I know we've only been together for a few minutes, but I'd like to thank you everyone for participating… somehow…" His face was replaced by a scowl. "Even though This is getting nowhere… and we didn't learn anything…"

The whole class sweat dropped at Gokudera. "Well your next teacher is here so… See yah…" He coolly said as he walked out of the class.

"ANEKI!" Gokudera shouted and fainted while clutching his stomach

The class heard Gokudera's shout followed by a thud.

They were about to go out of the classroom but was stopped when the Namimori Idol entered.

"I will be your Home Economics teacher for today… Sasagawa Kyoko." She beamed a smile. Her smile made the men swoon for her.

"And today we will have a cooking lesson!" She clapped her hands. "And we also have a special assistant today! Gokudera-kun's sister Bianchi-san!"

And as if on cue, a girl with pink hair entered.

"I am Bianchi, nice to meet you."

**~OWARI~**

**-OMAKE-**

WHERE DID SHIT P. GO!

**Shit P.'s POV**

-Time reverse-

I was just waiting outside, waiting for the warm UMA **(I know that's what Shit P. named Gokudera, I think that was chap. 316 in the manga.) ** To give me his instructions.

"_NOW ENTER! SHITOPI-CHAN!"_

Finally, he called me. I entered and just acted the way I wanted to… I introduced myself again… and it was fun! I like introducing myself! Introducing myself reminds me of me!

And the fact that the class' reaction are always interesting! I like seeing their stupid faces like that, it makes me want to crack up.

Then someone questioned him and the warm UMA gave a cold answer to that student… how ironic.

While they are doing their things… I'll just do my thing. Carefully I fermented the floor I'm on.

SUCCESS!

I slipped down the hole I made and miraculously… NO ONE IN THE CLASS SAW ME!

As I slipped down, I transformed my bubble into a vehicle and started to do what I want, after all… I care for me and myself only… maybe except for some people.

**End of POV**

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N: Is this alright? I have a feeling that I made a boring chap. this time…**

**Next is Kyoko with Bianchi as assistant!**

**REVIEW please!**

**Ba-bye! Wait for chapter 8 and a new fanfic!**


	8. revenge and REVENGE

**A/N: I am back and here with chapter 8! Please read the author's note down below after this chapter is finish… It's VERY important!**

**Yeah… and for the pairings… I'm sorry not in this one… but expect it in a new fiction of mine and in some fics that will appear in the future… **

**Anyhoo… here's chapter 8!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 8: Revenge and REVENGE!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Recap:_

"_I know we've only been together for a few minutes, but I'd like to thank you everyone for participating… somehow…" His face was replaced by a scowl. "Even though This is getting nowhere… and we didn't learn anything…"_

_The whole class sweat dropped at Gokudera. "Well your next teacher is here so… See yah…" He coolly said as he walked out of the class._

"_ANEKI!" Gokudera shouted and fainted while clutching his stomach_

_The class heard Gokudera's shout followed by a thud._

_They were about to go out of the classroom but was stopped when the Namimori Idol entered._

"_I will be your Home Economics teacher for today… Sasagawa Kyoko." She beamed a smile. Her smile made the men swoon for her._

"_And today we will have a cooking lesson!" She clapped her hands. "And we also have a special assistant today! Gokudera-kun's sister Bianchi-san!"_

_And as if on cue, a girl with pink hair entered. _

"_I am Bianchi, nice to meet you."_

-End of Recap-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bianchi wore goggles with orange lens on her head, an apron with a white shirt and purple jeans underneath.

~Outside the classroom~

Gokudera's hands and feet were tied together, still passed out after seeing his sister.

-Back to the classroom-

"Today, we have an activity!" Kyoko beamed another smile.

Then Bianchi continued. "And it's about picking two lucky students to eat my famous cooking." She then gave a smirk.

'_I sure feel sorry for whoever gets picked.'_ A brunet thought.

"And we've already discussed on who will eat!" Kyoko said excitedly.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this…' _ He thought.

"But before that, how about we eat lunch first!" The girl added. "Gokudera-kun told me your recess got taken and I'm sure everyone's hungry, right?" Kyoko asked.

The whole class nodded in agreement.

"Alright then… everyone, line up and proceed to the economics room." Bianchi ordered.

Everyone lined up and was about to go out until…

"HIIIIEEEEEEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards the man. "Gokudera-kun, are you alright?!" He shake the bomber lightly and successfully waking up the man.

The whole class heard the girly shriek and went towards the sound; to their surprise, one of their popular men, Gokudera Hayato, was tied up.

Tsuna untied the knots while Gokudera mumbled a thank you.

"Ugh… Tenth… I had the most horrible dream…" The bomber sits up while clutching his head. "I had this dream… that… that…" Gokudera's voice trembled.

The class gasped and gaped when they saw their delinquent classmate sound so scared and traumatic.

"That your sister is here?" The brunet finished the sentence.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "Tenth… How did you know?"

The brunet pointed at Bianchi's position. "Bianchi is just over there."

Bianchi noticed the brunet pointing at her. She came closer to check if her brother was alright. "Hayato… Are you alright now?" The girl asks.

"Aneki… I… ugh…" The bomber fainted once more.

The brunet sweat dropped at Gokudera, whose soul was just outside of his mouth floating. "Bianchi… please wear you goggles…"

"Hai, hai…" The poison scorpion said as she wore her goggles over her eyes. "Everyone, just ignore this scene and proceed to the said venue." She then faced to her brother's direction. "And can someone carry Hayato to the infirmary."

Some students volunteered and was made sure that they are **NOT** Gokudera fans.

After that, they have officially proceeded to the Home Economics Room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Home Economics Room-

"Ja! You have 30 minutes to eat lunch!" Kyoko said as she snapped her fingers. A huge curtain fell down and revealed different types of food; it ranged from viands to desserts to drinks.

The class stared in awe and saliva drooling out of their mouths.

"But before you eat…" Bianchi walked in front. "The two chosen students aren't allowed to eat. If you ask why, those students need an empty stomach so that when they eat it, they will savor the flavor." She paused for a while…

"The loser will face the wrath of Vongola, their dreams will be crushed and their life will be miserable."

The class sweat dropped.

'_No way, I'm gonna participate in that…'_

'_Let's just hope I'm not chosen…'_

'_On second thought, I shouldn't keep my hopes up…'_

"And for the one who wins, they will have their dreams fulfilled by the Vongola. Of course if the boss agrees to your dream that is…"

'_I hope they pick me!'_

'_HA! If they pick me, I WILL win for sure!'_

'_If I win… then the Vongola will give me everything I WANT…'_

A nasty aura made of greed enveloped the class, except for Tsuna, Kyoko and Bianchi

"Ne, Bianchi-san… can I announce them?" Kyoko asked.

Bianchi gave a nod of approval.

"Alright then… The first one is Osamu Kaneda-kun!"

"ALRIGHT!" The said man shouted in joy.

"Then the other one is TSUNA-KUN!"

"NANI?!" The brunet stood up, slamming his hand in the process.

"Is there any problem… Sawada?" Bianchi said in a serious tone.

Tsuna flinched a little but he tried to gather a little courage hoping that she would let him off the hook. "The thing is Bianchi –"

"If you are not willing to participate, _these_ recent photos of **YOU** **will** be spreading as fast as fire…" The poison scorpion interrupted as she showed an envelope with the white side of the picture showing. "If you are gonna bail this activity… I will…" Her hand was about to pull out a random picture.

"I GET IT, I GET IT! JUST NO PICTURES! NO SHOWING OF PICTURES! ANYTHING BUT THE PICTURES!" the brunet flailed his arms. "Why is it that everyone is forcing me?!" He tugged his hair.

"Gomen ne Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun said it's better this way…" Kyoko looked at Tsuna with an apologetic face. "And he also said that you won't budge unless there is force!" She suddenly smiled.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

A girl walked towards Bianchi. "A-Ano… Bianchi-san…"

"Hm?"

"Just out of curiosity… what kind of pictures are inside of that?" She crouched and poked the envelope.

"Ah… These?" Bianchi held it up. "This is what you call a motivator…"

"A motivator?"

"Yes, a motivator… it keeps him from slacking off and if he fails to do something, this envelope my friend will be spread to the world…"

'_Isn't that black mailing?'_ the girl thought. "I-I see… thank you for telling me, Bianchi-sensei."

The pink haired girl just nodded.

Then she walked back to her classmates with multiple sweat drops appearing on her face and at the back of her head.

The brunet who listened to the whole conversation, just twitched his left brow in annoyance _'What the hell?! Motivator?!'_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

~Somewhere outside school~

"Hehehe… I see Decimo was challenged… Let's see how his stomach can keep up to the poison food…" the mystery man spoke while spying the brunet with his binoculars. His hand grabbed a walkie-talkie. "This is head commander; commence attack after this _activity_… Over"

"_Roger"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

~Back to Economics room~

"Minna! While eating, let's watch the match!" The girl with auburn hair shouted with enthusiasm.

"HAI!" The class replied.

Kyoko and Bianchi arranged the table. Each dish contains different varieties of food which was arranged in the order:

Drinks then viands then side dish then an appetizer then a soup then the desserts.

The class was anticipating the dishes prepared since according to Kyoko, Bianchi was a top notch cook. And she said that many would faint with tears of … joy? (Really now? JOY?)

"Yosh! It's done!" The auburn haired girl wiped an invisible sweat. "Kaneda-kun, Tsuna-kun please sit down over here!"

Kaneda immediately sat at a chair while Tsuna walked hesitantly, occasionally glancing at Bianchi; Bianchi though noticed it and pulled a picture halfway. The boy flinched and hurried to his seat.

"First up is the drinks…" Bianchi pulled the cover. "This is what I especially made for today… I call it 'Ai' (I think that means love…)" The drink revealed was a vibrant green with vanilla ice cream on top.

Tsuna looks relieved. Relieved because it looks ORDINARY and FANCY. Too bad because, **it's not what it looks like!**

"THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS!" Osamu shouted and drank it all in one go. Tsuna looked at his competitor and he said it was DELICIOUS!

"Alright then… maybe I should drink mi…" The brunet's eyes widened.

Kyoko announced. "KANEDA-KUN, K.O!"

Osamu Kaneda's eyes were rolled back, showing only the white stuff in his eyes, he was as white as a ghost and foam forming on his mouth.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called for the brunet.

Slowly, Tsuna looked at Kyoko, still with wide eyes. He replied "What is it Kyoko-chan..?"

She smiled "Since you are the winner, you get to eat everything present at this very table!"

He paled. His crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, just asked him to eat the food **PERSONALLY MADE** by Bianchi. He can't say no and he didn't want to upset the girl. He tightly closed his eyes.

"Tsuna"

He opened his eyes. It was Bianchi…

"Before, eating all of that, we have another competitor!" Bianchi returned while holding a man tightly by the arms (_since when?)_. "This person is Mochida! And he says he will take on Tsuna and claim the prize he named as Vongola Boss!"

"EH?! Claim the title Vongola Boss?!" Tsuna shouted. "Is that even possible?!"

"It depends whether you win or lose…" The poison scorpion narrowed he eyes on the brunet.

Tsuna saw the message behind Bianchi's words and became serious. "Ne, Bianchi, are you saying that if I win I become the boss and if I lose, I lose the position?"

"Un." Was Bianchi's response.

"I accept your challenge, Mochida-san" Tsuna said in his boss voice.

There it is again! The scary aura leaking out of the boy was terrifying, it was like as if Tsuna was another person again.

A sweat rolled down Mochida's cheek and gulped. "Then it's a match."

The two of them sat at the opposite sides if the table. A purple cake was served; both of them stared at the cake for the poisonous aura was completely noticeable.

Tsuna took the first bite, he wanted to puke badly. He slowly chewed the food and swallowed but his stomach rejected the food, so he forced himself to swallow it again. After swallowing, Tsuna took a deep breath … and ate the food in one go. The people inside room, including Bianchi, was staring at the brunet who they thought was wimpy and worthless, but look at him go! He was just a quarter away from finishing it!

Mochida on the other hand tried to swallow the first bite but never had a chance. He **TRIED **to swallow but to no avail, the food came to a waste. The whole class was grossed out when they saw the man **PUKED **_**IN FRONT**_ of them. Yeah that's right he **PUKED** man!

The brunet had swallowed the last piece of the cake, slammed the fork down and took another deep breath.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-kun WINS!" Kyoko announced.

The class cheered, applauded and howled for the brunet.

The brunet didn't respond. He stayed in the same position, not moving even a muscle.

The cheers trailed off as they see no signs of movement and was replaced by worry.

"Tsuna-kun?" The idol asks as she approached the brunet. She poked him at the cheek, hoping he would respond.

"_*poke* _Tsuna-kun… _*poke*" _

_No Response…_

Now, they were worried. He was still not moving after being touched by his crush.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-Tsuna's POV-**

I finished my poison cake, I can't afford letting someone else take over Vongola… Especially that Mochida… But I can't move… Kyoko has been poking me for awhile now, but I can't react, _darn_… I'm numb all over AND paralyzed… the world _just _loves to mess with me.

…Somehow I can see their worried faces.

_Itte-te-te…_ ugh… my head hurts… it like telling me to run, as in NOW! All thanks to my Hyper Intuition. I learned to trust it ever since… now my only problem is that I can't move! I need to warn them! BUT HOW?! I CAN'T MOVE, I CAN'T SPEAK AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THEM AT THIS STATE!

I need to do something! Nobody can understand me when I'm talking in my mind!

"!" I saw a flashing light. Many possible worst case scenarios are playing in my mind!

Was is an assassin holding a gun? A reborn holding a Leon gun? A camera –

Wait… why a camera I mean… Then I realized what that flash might be… I need to warn them! At least let Bianchi notice! Everyone will be in trouble at this rate!

I gathered all of my possible strength left and told everyone…

"Go back to classroom… stay there… call at least Kyoya… If you can't… call the… guardians… Don't… let any…one… out…side… There's… a spy… out…side…"

I became semi-conscious after that message…

Then I felt a pair of arms carry me. My vision was blurry so I can't see who was carrying me.

I can hear feet going to the exit as well… at least they obeyed this time.

After that, I was alone with the person carrying me.

"Sawada."

That voice… usually that voice that I heard is loud most of the times…

"Onii…san…" I replied

"Don't you worry I'll fix you up as soon as possible!" He replied in a normal volume.

"A…Arigatou."

"Ah…"

Right after that I felt a flame engulf my body… it felt like my body was slowly being removed from the numbness and paralyzation. I feel lighter.

Then as the flame decreased, I slowly stood up… As if nothing happened.

**-END OF POV-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Arigatou! Onii-san!" Tsuna thanked Ryohei in a cheerful tone.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO EXTREMELY THANK, SAWADA!" Ryohei replied with his 'extreme' shout.

The brunet winced at the volume "Say onii-san, how did you know where we were?"

"I GOT EXTREMELY LOST AND EXTREMELY FOUND YOU BY COINCIDENCE!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "How did you know I was numb and paralyzed?"

"KYOKO EXTREMELY ASKED ME TO HEAL YOU, AND I ONLY EXTREMELY MADE UP THE EXCUSE THAT YOU WERE NUMB! AND EXTREMELY PARALYZED!"

Tsuna had doubled his sweat drop. "Did you hear my message before that?"

"I EXTREMELY HEARD YOUR MESSAGE!"

The brunet smiled a bit.

"BUT I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

Tsuna fell down animatedly.

"Thank you again for healing me onii-san" the brunet said as he stood up again. "But I need to get to class…"

"UM! Alright! SEE YAH LATER SAWADA!" Ryohei jogged to the opposite direction.

"Bye-bye onii-san!"

Then after that he walked back to the classroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As he opened the classroom, the whole class stared at him

"Ahahaha…" He nervously laughed

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Huh?" he looked at the girl calling out to him. "Kyoko-chan… what's wrong?"

"Are you alright now?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah! All thanks to your brother!"

"My brother?"

"Yeah! He healed me and the numbness in my body faded, he said you're the one who asked him to heal me, Arigatou." The brunet showed a bright smile.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Good thing onii-chan was there at the minute… AH! And Hibari-senpai told me that you go to the reception office, he said he has something for you…"

"A-alright…"

And with that said he walked out of the classroom and went to the reception office.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

~In The Classroom~

"Ne, Bianchi-san…" Kyoko called out.

"Hm? What is it?" Bianchi said without looking at her…

"I was wondering… why did you choose Osamu-kun and Tsuna-kun?"

Bianchi looked at Kyoko "I chose Osamu because he insulted my beloved younger brother Hayato, it was an act of **revenge**… but I never knew he would give up that easily…"

Kyoko suddenly felt uneasy… "Then… How about Tsuna-kun?" She fidgeted a little.

"Hmm… I chose Tsuna because…" Bianchi's face darkened "…He stole my REBORN!" she growled "It was an act of **REVENGE** as well …"

"Then, what about Mochida?"

"Mochida was just a part of my plan so that Tsuna would be forced to eat more… but I didn't expect that the poisons mixed inside were too much…"

"No, I mean Mochida's challenge…"

"The challenge?... Ah… you mean the title right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"That was just a trick to lure him… I can't believe he's very gullible… But I never regretted the fact that he accepted it besides… Tsuna already accepted it; I enjoyed seeing his pathetic puking face… He deserved it so don't worry…"

Everyone in class sweat dropped…

-:-:-:-:-:-

~Back with Tsuna~

Tsuna has reached the reception room, even though Hibari was one of his guardians, he can't help but be nervous.

He knocked the door.

_No answer_

He knocked again

_Still no answer…_

"Hibari-san I'm opening the door…" The brunet said as he opened the door. "No one's here…" he said to himself

His eyes trailed to his formal attire and a note attached.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Herbivore,_

_I received your warning, here's your suit  
and cloak. I will be taking care of some pests  
and rats._

_Take over my History period as Vongola Decimo._

_-Hibari Kyoya_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Tsuna had this wide grin as he read the note. Finally! He will appear as a boss! His final hours in school will no longer be filled with blackmails and threats.

He grabbed the suit and cloak and changed again.

Then after changing he went to find his friends to eat lunch together.

**Chapter 8: revenge and REVENGE**

**-OWARI-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**~OMAKE 1~**

LURING MOCHIDA

While everyone was in the middle of watching. And Tsuna was in the middle of going to his seat. He took occasional glances at Bianchi.

Bianchi noticed and was about to pull a picture from the envelope. She smirked when the brunet went to his seat hurriedly.

"Now to find another competitor…" Bianchi mumbled and silently exited.

To her surprise, the person she was looking for is slacking off. He was sleeping while leaning to a wall.

'_Cutting classes I see…'_ Bianchi thought. She walked to the man and shook him.

"…" He was still sleeping.

She tried to shake him with more power.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes…" The man said as he turned to the other side.

Bianchi grabbed something in her pocket… _'This might do the trick…'_ She thought. And without hesitating, she sprayed a few times in front of the man.

"PWEH! *cough*… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! *cough* *cough*" He yelled as he fanned in front of his nose, trying to remove the smell. "What is THAT?!" He glared at the object in hand.

"It's a perfume… is it not noticeable?" Bianchi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I KNOW THAT! What I meant is, WHAT'S INSIDE?!" He threw a tantrum

"Poison…" Bianchi said as she stopped the urge to roll her eyes.

"POISON YOU SAY?!"

"It's the name of the perfume, stupid…"

He wasn't able to reply back since he had no more sharp comebacks…

"I have an offer for you…" Bianchi said

"What..?" Mochida grumbled

"Mochida –

"How did you know my name?!" He interrupted.

"I have my ways… Anyways, back to my offer; do want to be the Vongola boss?" Bianchi said to him.

"Me? A boss? …A boss of the most powerful company? HECK YES!" He gladly replied.

'_I can't believe you fell for it… You won't be the boss just because of this activity… You will only be boss once you kill the heir. And besides I can't let you off since you used Kyoko as a prize.'_ Bianchi thought to herself with an attitude of a protective sister. "Good, now all you have to do is beat Tsuna in an eating contest…"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna…"

"ALRIGHT THEN COUNT ME IN"

After that they went inside, pulling Mochida in the process

"Tsuna"

He opened his eyes. It was Bianchi…

"Before, eating all of that, we have another competitor!" Bianchi returned while holding a man tightly by the arms. "This person is Mochida! And he says he will take on Tsuna and claim the prize he named as Vongola Boss!"

"EH?! Claim the title Vongola Boss?!" Tsuna shouted. "Is that even possible?!"

"It depends whether you win or lose…"

Tsuna saw the message behind Bianchi's words and became serious. "Ne, Bianchi, are you saying that if I win I become the boss and if I lose, I lose the position?"

"Un." Was Bianchi's response.

"I accept your challenge, Mochida-san" Tsuna said in his boss voice.

There it is again! The scary aura leaking out of the boy was terrifying, it was like as if Tsuna was another person again.

'_What the heck?! Is this really Dame-Tsuna?! He's giving off an aura! LIKE A FREAKING BOSS!'_ Mochida became nervous and a sweat rolled down his cheek and gulped but manage to say:

"Then it's a match."

**~OMAKE 1~**

**-end-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**~OMAKE 2~**

KAMIKOROSU!

After Bianchi told him the news about the spy, he immediately went into action.

The intruder was not aware of the impending doom as Hibari closed on him.

"Hehehe… Sawada Tsunayoshi, just you wait and we'll get our hands on you…" The spy mused as he mumble more creepy things…

"Hey… you…" Hibari said.

"OH~ Tsunayoshi… Hehehe…" He didn't hear Hibari

"Herbivore…" Hibari's mood darkened

"Ah~ what if he starts calling me Master… hah…~ That would be heaven." The spy squealed.

Tick marks appeared on Hibari's face because of the fact he's being ignored. He raised his tonfas.

"Tsunayoshi~ wait… no… TSU-NA-CHAN~!" the spy said in a playful tone.

Hibari was beyond pisssed and crept out, he was on his striking pose… "KAMIKOROSU!"

"-EH?!" the spy looked behind. "AHHHHH!" he screamed like a girl.

He received many bruises made by the tonfas on his body. Right eye swelling and left cheek swelling as well, he was crying with animated tears. The man was in a ninja attire but torn due to the teeth of Hibari's tonfas.

"I have no interest in the weak…" Hibari walked away.

But little did he know that the spy's walkie-talkie was still on. Gathering enough strength he said.

"Start the … operation…" Then he fainted.

**-OMAKE 2-**

**-end-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**~OMAKE 3~**

POISON AFTERMATH

Osamu just finished his nice drink named 'Ai'… He never stood up and was never attended to after drinking it…

'_I can't move… someone… HELP ME!"_ He screamed in his mind.

For Mochida, it was another story…

After puking infront of many people, he never moved one inch… He was left there smelling like sour milk…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! Did you like it? Because in my opinion it's a little you know… boring?**

**Tell me your opinions and please suggest a name for the mafia that will assault Tsuna's family in the future chapter, you can type it in the review…**

**And here's my important message:**

**I have been so caught up in many things … mainly school, exams, typing a new chapter and training, that I forgot a very important thing…**

**I forgot to say Thank You… so that is why:**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED FOR MY FANFIC! It supported me that is why THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D**

**And there is one more… I made a new fanfic entitled:**

**My Descendant, My Wife ****(It's still in chapter one though…)**

**Please check it out!**

**Bye-bye! Wait for chapter 9 and maybe I might update faster since it will be Christmas Vacation next week! :D**

**And if it's alright suggest me a mafia name through PM or review…**


	9. Short Lunch, Challenge and History

**A/N: As promised! An EARLIER UPDATE! YAY!**

**~enjoy~**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 9: Short Lunch, Challenge and History**

_Everything happened so fast… I never had the chance to show them… I'm not strong… strong enough to protect them. It's my entire fault...The students got involved. Even my strongest guardian was on his knees… I'm on the verge of death as well, I received many bullets on my arms and a leg…The man in front of me was pointing a gun at me. I simply closed my eyes to receive it. I heard a click. "… Tsuna..!" I can hear my guardian call out to me. "Tsuna..!" I can hear him come closer… but why does it sound so distortional… Am I gonna die?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"OI TSUNA!"

The brunet shot his eyes open. "Nani? What happened? Is there an enemy?!" he looked around with panic. "Did someone get hurt?" He asked with a worried look.

"Tsuna, you need to calm down first…" The raven haired man reassured. "You looked like you were having a nightmare…" he flashed a gentle smile. "Are you sure you want to teach them, Tsuna? I mean, you look kind of pale and you deserve some rest."

Tsuna was staring at raven haired man and replied. _'So that was only a dream…' _He thought. "I'm alright, really… I just want to eat a normal lunch… and that's all there is to it… Ahahaha…" He chuckled as he looked at the other side. "Maybe a little rest as well after eating my lunch…" He picked up his bento and started eating.

"Tenth…" his right hand man called out. Tsuna looked at his direction while chewing on his rice. "How will you explain that you're really Vongola Decimo?"

He choked on his food. "Tsuna DRINK THIS!" Yamamoto threw his water container to the brunet. He caught it drank it all in one go. "Arigatou Takeshi." He then wiped the excess water on his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned to Gokudera "I don't know if they'll believe me or not. I guess I should enter in hyper dying will mode?" He said the supposed to be answer in question form.

While eating their lunch in the secret room somewhere in Namimori Middle, they noticed a sudden flash. Quickly, they evaded whatever was coming. As it came, they noticed it was a bullet with a paper inserted in it.

Tsuna picked it up and read the contents

"Vongola Decimo,

I will hold everyone hostage if you won't go by my words. My assassination squad has made their way inside the campus. And they may be closer to you than you  
expect them to be…

If don't want to cause harm in this innocent people, come and fight me.

P.S

If you choose not to fight, I will come to you instead

-Estraneo Boss, Monatno Estraneo… …That's what it said…" He finished the letter.

"Should I go or not?" The brunet questioned.

"Estraneo family… Where did I hear that again?" Yamamoto lightly scratched his cheek. "Estraneo… Estraneo… Estraneo… I'm sure I heard it somewhere…"

"It's the pineapple's previous family, BAKA!" Gokudera yelled with a tick mark appearing on his temple. "YES! That one!" the rain grinned as he pointed at the storm. "Ne, Tsuna isn't that family the one that you turned down five times? You know the alliance?"

"Yes, you're right Takeshi… and I can't believe they're fighting us because of this…" The brunet sighed. "Well there goes our lunch…" He looked at the barely touched bento. He glanced at the wall clock, it was 1:25. He paled; he was supposed to take over Hibari's History period. He was five minutes late and to top it off, Hibari hated tardiness… especially in classes. "HIIIEEEE! I SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE LUNCH AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO WAKE ME?! AND I'M LATE!" He shouted in panic at the two with eyes slightly widened.

"You wouldn't wake up and you looked like you needed one…" the baseball player reasoned out.

"But tenth what about the –

"Justlethimcometome, I'MLATE, BYE!" He ran out of the room leaving two men sweat dropping.

As he dashed out of the room, the brunet went to his class room. And as he reached his destination, he could hear someone writing on the board and students somehow silent like their lives depended on it. He looked at the window and saw a prefect writing on the board. _'Shouldn't I be the one teaching?'_

"Herbivore."

The students flinched together with Tsuna. "Are you not gonna enter or do I need you to be dragged inside." The prefect gave two options, not looking at the supposed direction and was still writing.

"I'm entering." The brunet replied in a low and calm voice.

As the door opened, another surprising thing appeared. A brunet with a white pinstriped suit with a cloak appeared. He had sunset orange colored eyes and a flame on his forehead. Then he spoke "Kyoya, you said I'll be taking over. What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't accept tardiness in my class." The Skylark replied without looking at his boss.

The class was once again astonished. Never in their life have they seen a person calling the scariest person by his first name and they were talking so casually! Was Hibari working for that man over there? Wait, the brunet over there looks familiar… They just can't put a finger on it.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Go back to your seat."

"There will be more pests coming; they might come in a few while."

Hibari stopped writing and looked at the brunet, there was interest hidden in the man's eyes. He looked at Tsuna saying to continue.

"The Estraneo will be coming. Take care of the small fries, I'm sure they will be crowding. Leave the boss to me." He looked directly into the prefect's eyes.

"Hm, sounds interesting…" Hibari smirked. "I will be patrolling the area. I shall leave the class in your care Sawada Tsunayoshi." And with that said Hibari went off to carry the order. The class though was left flabbergasted. First they see a cute and innocent Tsuna, second they discovered Tsuna's good acting skills, third they thought Tsuna was a bipolar and now Tsuna ordering around Namimori's devil?! Okay what next? Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo?!

'_Why must clouds be so capricious?' _the brunet thought.

Tsuna, who was still in hyper dying will mode, entered the classroom. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and your substitute for History period." He said in a calm manner... okay… so they stand corrected. Then the flame on his forehead decreased until he was back to normal Tsuna. "I may not be experienced much about teaching but please do take care of me." The brunet then gave a little bow.

As he raised his head, he flinched a little. He saw his classmates giving him suspicious gazes. Their eyes clearly say that _'You dirty little liar'_. Tsuna can't help but sigh; it is the expected after all. Lucky for Enma, he just had to show his proof of being the heir. For Tsuna… it maybe… a little – no… a LOT of explanation is needed.

"Do you think we'll fall for your trick, Dame-Tsuna?" Osamu broke the silence. Tsuna just looked at his direction with confidence in his eyes. But he was thinking _'didn't he pass out from Bianchi's food poison?' _This caused him to raise his suspicions.

"What trick?" he asked

"You being the Decimo is far by IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Why do you say that?" The brunet's voice suddenly became deeper.

"HEH! You don't have good grades, you don't have a good physical build, you have lack of coordination, and I'm sure that no one will follow your orders!"

"What if I prove you wrong? Will you acknowledge me as Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna titled his head to the side with a creepy smile on his face

"You don't need to prove yourself! EVERYTHING I SAID IS A FACT!" Osamu retorted.

"But what if everything you know about me is a lie? A façade? Or maybe false impression? And if you forgot already, the ordering part happened just awhile ago… you know… the order between me and Kyoya?" Tsuna looked at Osamu sickeningly.

Osamu felt fear in Tsuna's look and words. He was taken aback when the brunet mentioned Kyoya taking his orders. "That was just a set-up!"

Tsuna raised brow "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure he won't go with such a thing…". He saw Osamu shut up and thought he couldn't give a reply.

"I-I- I'm pretty sure that you still don't have the coordination, build, strength and knowledge." Osamu stuttered as his voice betrayed him.

"Heh… Alright then… Let me lecture you people about the history of Vongola. I'm pretty sure THAT will prove you the knowledge part first. And let's start by its dark past and maybe if you people get lucky, you just might learn its dark secret." He then went into HDWM and started lecturing. If you ask why he was in his HDWM, he does that so people listen to him seriously like when in meetings.

"First of all, in the creation of Vongola, it wasn't Primo who made the company but someone else…" He glanced at the other student who were either listening attentively or zoning out. He asked a question to alert the class. "Question: Who is the real founder of Vongola?" he pointed at a person who was zoning out. "You, Tenshi, answer"

Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and started panicking. Tsuna didn't want to wait and started to count down. "Tenshi, you have 5…4…3…2…"

The said girl closed her eyes tight and gave her answer. "Simon Cozart!" realizing what she just said; she shut her mouth close with her two hands.

Tsuna's eyes widened, what he asked what a classified question. The only people who know this are the mafia. The way Tenshi answered the question and the way she acted after answering the question made the brunet raise his suspicion toward the girl. _'Is she part of the Mafia? Don't tell me she's one of the enemies.'_ He acted quickly and asked "How did you know it is Simon Cozart?"

"I-I-I I don't know… Lucky guess?" The girl stammered.

"Liar." That one word made Tenshi's eyes widen and fear appeared in her eyes. "Follow me outside." Tsuna demanded. The girl could only follow the directions because of the fear paralyzing her thoughts.

As they went outside Tenshi was trembling in fear while Tsuna was giving a cold glare. "How did you know it was Simon Cozart?" Tenshi looked up with eyes trembling in fear. "I-I don't know." Her answer just made Tsuna angrier "LIAR!" Tenshi could only move back "Only people from the underworld know this information and I can see right through you. Now tell me the truth, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS SIMON COZART!"

"I-I- I said I don't know!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

The people in class started to quiver in fear as well, hearing the shouts coming from outside made the atmosphere tense.

"If you don't tell me the truth…" the brunet showed his glove. "I will…" then he emitted huge amounts of flames just a few inches away from her face.

"I GET IT! I GET IT! I'LL TELL THE TRUTH!" Tenshi raised her arms defensively. "I am Tenshi Nakamura, one of the Estraneo Family's assassins!" She closed her eyes hoping that a punch will be received… _'No punches?'_ She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Decimo… smiling?

"I only needed your answer. I have no intention of hurting you whatsoever. I just wanted to confirm something… but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…"

'_Vongola Decimo is a nice person… why is boss trying to eliminate him? I think we should be the one who's sorry…'_ Tenshi thought to herself as she completely surrendered to the boss of Vongola. "There is no need to be sorry Decimo. It's my loss and my defeat."

After that statement, she received a well-known chop at the back of her neck and became unconscious. Tsuna carried her on the back and used his gloves and emitted flames to thrust him to the infirmary faster.

After a few moments of silence, he returned back to the class as if nothing happened and continued his lessons. Nobody dared to ask him what happened because they thought they may end up the same with Tenshi's fate.

"Let me continue the past of Vongola. It's as Tenshi says, it was Simon Cozart and not Primo who created the Vongola Company you all knew today." He wrote down the important details. "It is said that the Vongola has brotherly bonds with the Simon Company… And that it was said that according to some rumors, Vongola abandoned Simon." The class gasped. "But now it has been fixed after ten generations."

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Enter."

As the door opened, it showed a man in suit. The brunette remained unfazed. And the man in suit announced the challenge. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo; you are hereby challenged the Estraneo family. You are to be anticipated in the gym at 2 o'clock!" And with one swift move, he disappeared.

The brunette then turned to his class. "As to what you hear, I will be at the gym by 2… and I believe that your gym class is on 2:20." He went to his table. "I guess that will be my test to prove my coordination, build and strength. Right, Osamu-kun?"

Osamu could only flinch and nervously gulped.

"Now let's continue our lesson shall we?"

'_IS THIS REALLY DAME-TSUNA?!'_

**~OWARI~**

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

**OMAKE**

OSAMU KANEDA

He was somehow carried to the infirmary. He had no idea who or what brought him there. He woke up and met silence. When he tried to stand up, he just felt nauseous and lied down again. Nobody was there. It was so silent that you were sure that someone is bound to show up. He decided to let his guard up.

Every sound made him jerk. He even got startled even though it was just the fluttering curtains. His eyes narrowed a bit when he spotted a blur of black. Thinking that it was just his imagination, he didn't mind it anymore.

What he didn't expect was it closed him bit by bit.

When he was caught an injection was met by his poor neck. Osamu became unconscious but the injection gradually became filled with his blood. The injection was the injected into the intruder's veins. The blood was transferred to him. Slowly, the intruder's face became an Osamu copy.

The fake Osamu taped the real one and hid him behind the closet. He left and went to the supposed Osamu Kaneda's classroom… and pretended to be him…

**-OMAKE-**

**-END-**

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it **** I'm not sure if this what you expected it to be… **

**Next a FIGHTING TSUNA!**

**Review~**


	10. It's ON!

**As compensation from my short chapter last time, here's a longer one!**

**~Enjoy!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 10: It's ON!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Everything is going smooth as planned…" A man behind the shadows said.

"I know! And Estraneo Family's creations just keep on getting better and better!" Another person said as he injected a syringe filled with blood in his veins.

"And to think that we are right just right under his nose…" The man's face morphed into a student's face.

"He won't see this coming…" A fake student appeared.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-Infirmary-**

"You BITCH!" he slapped a girl. "You said your identity to Vongola Decimo?!" he scolded her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE PLANNED THIS?! AND YOU JUST BLEW YOUR COVER! YOU ARE ONE OF OUR ASSASINS! FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK _TENSHI_!" he grabbed the girl by the collar. "Now, let's just make sure that the others won't do the same thing…" he hissed.

He dropped Tenshi. She gasped for air "Decimo is a … nice… person… why are we fighting… against him..?" She glared at him.

"Decimo… is a nice person… you say…" He walked closer to Tenshi. "If Decimo _is_ a nice person like what you say…" He glared back "WHY DID HE TURN-DOWN OUR ALLIANCE FIVE TIMES?!" A scowl appeared on the man's face. "IF HE IS SUCH A NICE GUY, THEN HE WOULD'VE ACCEPTED OUR ALLIANCE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Tenshi winced. "Decimo must have his reasons BOSS!" her hands clenched into a fist "HE IS A KIND HEARTED MAN! I SAW IT FOR MYSELF! HE DIDN'T KILL ME LIKE OTHER MAFIOSOS WOULD HAVE DONE!"

"Don't group him together with the mafia! YOU KNOW IT YOURSELF! THE MAFIA KILLS AND THREATS PEOPLE! YOU SHOULD KNOW IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PART OF IT YOURSELF!" He exclaimed. "WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE WHEN YOU KILL PEOPLE MERCILESSLY! WHAT IS IT?! YOU SUDDENLY CARE FOR YOUR OWN LIFE?! AN ASSASIN IS ALWAYS PREPARED TO LOSE ITS LIFE! ARE YOU HAPPY BECAUSE YOU GOT SPARED?! NOW YOU LOOK UP TO YOUR SAVIOR?! WELL IF IT IS THEN TOO BAD! HIS LIFE WILL END TODAY AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Tenshi looked at her boss in terror. Decimo will be killed today… that's impossible! "H-he will die today? What do you mean he will die today?!" She stammered. "That's impossible! He is a strong man; he can defeat us single handedly!"

"Are you sure about that?" Her boss smirked.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure he can defeat us single handedly when this place is called a school?" Tenshi's eyes filled with horror and fear. "A lot of innocent people will be involved you know…"

_Ba-bump_

He slid his hand under his coat

_Ba-bump_

Tenshi was paralyzed with fear

_Ba-bump_

The Estraneo boss revealed a gun

_Ba-bump_

"I don't have space for people like you… But don't you worry this gun has a silencer so nobody can hear it…" The boss gave a smirk, he pulled the trigger…

_**BANG!**_

A bullet was lunged straight into Tenshi's heart. She fell hard into the ground, cold and lifeless…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-**Classroom-**

Tsuna's head jerked to the door. '_Must be my imagination…'_ then he continued his lesson. "The Vongola Company used to be open to the public until…" He paused for a while and took a deep breath. "… Until someone from the company betrayed them…" the flame on his forehead started to sway aggressively.

The class was in a tense atmosphere, none of them had the guts to speak up and make insults… they can only do that to the Tsuna they know… They suddenly tensed up when they saw the flame on his forehead swaying angrily. They need to act fast! Nobody wants to know Tsuna's wrath and they don't know what they have done to him to make him angry. Nobody wants to be burned to death yet!

One student had the guts to ask a question "C-could you t-tell us about Vongola's products Dame –uhh… Sawada… sensei…" Their president, Misaki, stuttered.

The flame on his forehead started to sway calmly (which was a good sign). "Alright then, I'll tell you about their products…" _'I wouldn't call them products though…' _He erased the writings on the board.

"What I will be saying is their successful makings by generation…" He started writing on the board "In the first generation, they were successful in the makings of customized leather gloves…" _'Yeah… more like Primo's weapon…'_ He wrote down the important notes. "In the second generation, they promoted fist fighting…" _'Secondo's fighting style…'_ "Third generation was the creation of metallic stakes…" _'I'm not sure what to call Terzo's weapon…'_ "Fourth generation was successful because of shiny forks…" _'Quatro has the strangest weapon of choice in my opinion…'_

"Shiny forks?" Some students asked.

"Shiny forks because it attracted nobles and thus it became popular." Tsuna's answer was replied by simultaneous 'oh's. "Going back to the lesson, by fifth generation, a detachable knocker became popular."

'_Quinto… I'm so sorry I called your weapon a detachable knocker…'_ The brunet inwardly sweat dropped.

"Dame –uhh… Sensei, how did the detachable knocker became popular?"

"The detachable knocker became popular because when people knock on large doors, the person from the inside couldn't hear the knocks made by our knuckles because it was too weak therefore the detachable knocker became necessary. The knocker's sound was enough to be heard on the other side and plus the design of the knocker was unique… It was shaped similar to the zodiac sign Taurus…"

'_Quinto, I'm really sorry for telling them it's a detachable knocker…'_ Tsuna sighed. That was one hell of an explanation… a lie rather…

"Next is the sixth generation, they had boomerangs as their best selling product… before asking why, here's the reason. The boomerangs they developed actually come back."

'_Sesto… I'm so sorry I made your weapon sound stupid…'_ the brunet sighed again.

"The next generations are in the fields of weaponry… The seventh generation was guns and newly developed bullets. The eighth generation was crossbows then customized staffs on the ninth generation. Then this tenth generation, we are currently on new gloves, belt, necklace, earrings, rings and boxes and so on and so forth…" He wrote them on the board.

"Sawada…sensei… how is gloves, belts, necklaces, earrings, rings and boxes considered as weapons? Aren't they accessories?" Another student asked. They can see that HDWM Sawada will not harm them… since the look in his eyes softened.

"Soon enough you will know it… soon enough…" Tsuna answered. He glance at the clock _'Already five minutes before two…'_. He took another deep breath and announced "It's already five minutes before two…" he faced the class. "… And all of you know that a man from awhile ago announced that I will have a match in the gym at 2 o'clock. And you guys have gym class at 2:20… so to cut things short, everyone is coming with me."

Everyone followed his order and did as said. They went to gym class early.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**-GYM-**

Everyone changed into their P.E uniforms. They were instructed to stay at one place, no loitering. The tension rises as they wait for the clock to strike 2.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

Too much tension!

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko ran to the brunet.

"Kyoko… what are you doing here?" he calmly asked. "It's 2 o'clock now! You shouldn't go here! Go to the side!"

"What are you saying Tsuna-kun?" She tilted her head. "What's wrong with going near you? And what's with 2 o'clock?" She put a finger under her chin.

"Kyoko, this isn't like you…" Tsuna took one step back. "What are you saying Tsuna-kun. I've always acted like this." Kyoko took one step forward.

"Kyoko what are you trying to –" The brunet could only look at Kyoko in surprise _'Why is she holding such an object?'_

"Don't be like that Tsuna-kun~ it hurts me you know…" She faked a hurt expression.

The class couldn't understand what was happening but they were sure that something was not right. What was Kyoko Sasagawa, their idol, doing with Dame –uhh… Sawada-sensei? What was she holding? What are they talking about?

"Who are you?" Tsuna grasped the girl's shoulders.

"It's me, Sasagawa Kyoko, Namimori Idol and the killer of Sawada Tsunayoshi." The idol's eyes sharpen. She thrust the dagger in her hands at the brunet's stomach. He evaded the attack and quickly stopped her moves. He bent her hand behind her back. The dagger fell on the ground.

"Let me ask again. WHO ARE YOU!? YOU ARE NOT THE KYOKO I KNOW!" His grip tightened on her arms.

Kyoko could only smirk "What are you saying Tsuna-kun? It's really me! I am Kyoko!" she gave a sickening smile.

"Natsu!" he called out to his ring. A sudden flash of orange appeared and a cub with orange flame as mane and tail end appeared.

"Gao!" The cub greeted

"Call my guardians right now." The brunet ordered. The cub complied and searched for his guardian.

Tsuna made a kick from behind. His kick from behind has the height that would crush the man's pride. Whoever was behind the brunet fell down while holding his… crotch?

He looked behind "Isn't that a student?" his eyes widened.

Osamu stepped forward. "Finally admitting yourself, Fake Osamu?" the brunet asked and he was still holding Kyoko. The fake could only flinch "You knew?" his brow twitched.

"Ah… For Osamu to be up on his feet, he must have a lot of experience regarding Bianchi's poison cooking. It was his first time to taste Bianchi's food, he should be awake but when he moves expect nausea or maybe vomiting. It should be one week or so before he could've walked on his own two feet." Tsuna explained.

Unknowingly, Tsuna's grip on Kyoko softened. Kyoko took this chance and got away. She quickly grabbed the dagger on the ground. She started charging the brunet.

"Just" _dodges left_ "tell me" _dodges right_ "who you" _dodges left_ "really" _ducks_ "are…" _leaps back_ "I won't" kicks dagger "get mad…" he pinned the girl. "JUST LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU! I WILL NOT ATTACK YOU UNLESS NECESSARY!" He snapped.

Kyoko could only look at Tsuna disgustingly "He…he…he… Like hell would I tell you…" The brunet didn't want any more meaning less conversation with the girl. He made her lose consciousness by snapping her neck. Tsuna's eyes widened again "Is she burning?" he questioned. His question was soon answered by a face that he doesn't know. "Who is she?" His face started to show worry "Where is the real Kyoko?"

More screams filled the gym. Tsuna lets go of the girl, he saw more than half of his students held guns and knives. They were pointing it at the other students. Moments later, more students entered, each and every one of them was holding weapons. All of them surrounded the young boss. They held the students hostage.

"What are you trying to do?" Tsuna asked.

A student stepped forward. "We are here to kill you." He answered as he pointed a gun at him. He smiled sickeningly "What will you do, Decimo?" he slowly pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

"HAH! Nobody can survive a point-blank range!" He shouted in joy. "I got the first kill!" he pumped his fist in the air. As he finished his gloating, he opened his eyes and widened in disbelief. "No… way…" He weakly pointed at the ceiling.

Everyone followed to where he pointed. Decimo was standing on the… ceiling? That defied the law of gravity.

Decimo softly landed to the ground, this time he had his gloves on… more of gauntlet. He wore red gauntlets with flame designs, it had a crystal at the back of it; inside is the crest of Vongola, there's an 'X' on top with the word 'Vongola Familgia' intersecting each other. He wore two rings, one at the middle finger while the other was on his pinky; it was connected by a chain. He also wore headphones. He had a belt and something similar to the ring was on his left thigh, it was also connected by a chain.

"Violence is not allowed." Decimo stated and threw his cloak in the air. He loosened his tie, folded his sleeves that stopped on his elbows and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"He disappeared! –GACK!" Decimo appeared and kicked him on the stomach then disappeared again.

"Where did he go?! –OOF!" He reappeared again and snapped his neck and disappeared again.

"He keeps on disappearing!" Once again, Decimo reappeared in front of the student. "If you don't want me to keep disappearing, tell where the other people you keep as hostages are!" He lifted the fake student by the collar.

"For a person to be known as Dame-Tsuna, you sure are sharp." He smirked. Tsuna tightened his grip "Tell me!" The brunet demanded.

The fake started to struggle for air. "Soon enough Decimo… soon enough…" then he fainted because of the lack of oxygen. Tsuna tossed him to one side. He was outnumbered and the risks of hurting innocent students were high. He needed his guardians. _'What's taking Natsu so long?'_ asked himself. They have trained their ring animals to track the other guardians or their boss, so what's taking him so long?

He tossed, kicked, punched and did anything just to make them lose consciousness. He was too outnumbered. He doesn't want to hurt them even more.

He saw some students activate their flame. He charged one of them; his flames flickered and held the weapon with flames in between his finger and thumb. Everybody froze in place. "Zero point breakthrough: revised" he stated and sucked all the flames the fake student could give. The fake collapsed in exhaustion and Tsuna's flames increased in size. All of the fake students were enraged. Every one of them took out their rings and boxes. They simultaneously lit their rings and opened their boxes.

Decimo could only smirk at their actions, as if he knew this was going to happen. The boxes revealed Hyenas, bees and bats covered with flames of their respective elements.

The hostages made a surprised look. _'Those animals could fit in a tiny box?!'_ They thought.

With the use of Tsuna's gloves he flew. _'Sawada-sensei could fly?!' _the hostages thought.

His flames flickered once more, while in mid-air he reached for the box animals "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" with that said, the animals became frozen and fell down. The frozen box animals were enough to knock out all of the fake students.

When everyone was knocked out, their faces began to melt or burn down. The fake student's faces were replaced by their original looks. Tsuna landed and tended to the hostages.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked. Everyone nodded.

"Tsuna/Tenth/SAWADA/Bossu/Tsunayoshi/Omnivore" His guardians called out.

"What took you so long?"

"Whoa! What happened here?" Yamamoto stopped on his tracks and took a good look at the frozen box animals and non-Namimori students in uniform who were under the frozen weapons.

Tsuna sighed "It's a long story…" … A cub jumped on his shoulder "Gao" He licked affectionately his master.

"You did a good job today, Natsu…" Tsuna smiled and patted him, Natsu purred. "Speaking of which, what took you people so long?" He asked again.

"We deeply apologize Tenth, some students had to block our way…" Gokudera bowed.

"Did they hold weapons?" Tsuna raised his suspicions.

"No, not like that Tsuna… What Gokudera meant was the fans… We couldn't get through so we became behind schedule. And because of that, we had trouble getting Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari…" Yamamoto explained.

"You're focusing on the wrong word baseball-freak!" the bomber shouted. "Tenth, what do you mean by weapons?"

"About that… I bet the Estraneo family is behind all of this –"

Mukuro interrupted "Sawada Tsunayoshi, did you just say Estraneo family?" Tsuna nodded and continued "…And they have a new creation… I don't know what it is but from what I know it copies a face of a student…" Tsuna then suddenly remembered "Kyoko! Where is Kyoko?! Is she safe?! Do you know where she is?! WAIT! The other students! They must've held them captive!"

"SAWADA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHERE'S KYOKO?!" Ryohei shouted. "SHE IS EXTREMELY IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD!"

"Shhh! don't you hear that?" Tsuna quieted his two loud guardians. They heard someone walking in the gym… the stage specifically.

They turned their heads to the stage. They could only see the shadow… The shadow threw something near them.

Everyone went to the object. It was a big bag, Chrome unzipped it…

"AHHHHHH!" she stumbled back, her eyes widened in terror, she covered her mouth while the other hand pointed at the bag.

"Chrome what's wrong?" Mukuro asked.

"It's K-K-Kyoko… chan" she cried after. Mukuro held her while the other people looked at the bag.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei shouted as tears flowed down his eyes. Kyoko's best friend, one of the saved students dashed to them as well. Hana also looked at the bag, she lifted Kyoko's body, and she was cold, lifeless and dead. Nonetheless Hana hugged her with tears running down her eyes.

Yamamoto shut his eyes closed, Gokudera could only glare at the man, Hibari readied his tonfas and Tsuna was filled with rage.

"Why did you that?! MONTANO ESTRANEO!" Decimo shouted. "Why did you kill her?!" He demanded as tears flowed down his eyes as well. "SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" He glared at the boss on the stage. "ANSWER ME DARN IT!"

The Estraneo boss finally answered "What? Suddenly angry because you girlfriend died?"

"That girl is not my girlfriend!" He pointed at the girl that was in Hana's arms "That girl is my student!"

The enemy raised a brow "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because that girl over there is my student. Her name is Tenshi Nakamura, an assassin of the Estraneo Family. I can guarantee you that she isn't Kyoko Sasagawa."

"Prove it." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Alright then, first of all is that Kyoko has been taught self-defense, second is that she has her own ring and box weapon, third is that Ryohei's kangaroo secretly guards her and last is that Bianchi is with her." Tsuna also crossed his arms.

"Are you _really_ sure?" The enemy asked once more.

Tsuna smirked "If you don't want to hear from me, hear from the kangaroo. Ryohei, call you animal."

Ryohei nodded, he took one deep breath and…

"GARYUUUUUU! COME HERE WITH KYOKO!" He shouted with all his might, as if there was an earthquake. Everyone covered their ears; except for Tsuna (he has his headphones on… lucky him)

After a few moments of waiting, the wall in the gym fell down and revealed a kangaroo with boxing gloves but no Kyoko…

Everyone let out a disappointed groan. Tsuna could only smirk "Very funny, now release Kyoko."

The kangaroo shouted then a flash of light appeared. Out of nowhere, Kyoko appeared.

Kyoko laughed "That was fun, Garyu-kun" She turned around saw the relieved face of her friends "What's wrong everyone?" she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"KYOKO!" Her brother and best friend came running to her, hugging her in the process.

"Onii-chan, Hana-chan… What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Look, I'm alright." She reassured.

"Decimo, tell me… How did you know that the person in the bag was not Sasagawa Kyoko? And how did that girl fit in the kangaroo?" The Estraneo boss said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ryohei's kangaroo is a storage type of animal, it can store anything in its pouch and that includes humans and just so you know it's spacious inside but tell me, Estraneo, what did I inherit from Primo?" The brunet answered back with a question.

"The ring?" Tsuna shook his head. "The cloak?" he shook his head again. "The gloves?" he shook his head again. "Just tell me darn it!" The enemy snapped.

"For someone who is the creator of such things, you sure are dumb." He crossed his arms. "What I mean is this" the brunet tapped his temple.

"What is it this time?!" Estraneo was losing his patience.

"I can't believe you really are dumb." Tsuna sighed. "I meant Hyper Intuition."

A vein popped on the enemy's head "Hyper Intuition?! You've got to be kidding me! You're saying it's all because of INTUITION?!" He moved out of the shadows. Montano Estraneo had a bulky muscular body. He wore suit with a coat just hanging from his shoulders. He had spiky black hair with a black goatee. "ARE YOU MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME?!" he showed his fist, knuckles turning white.

"I have learned to trust my intuition." He slowly walked to the Estraneo boss. "It has saved me a lot of times, never has it been wrong. Awhile ago, when you threw the bag, my intuition told me that it's not the person who I feared was inside." He disappeared and reappeared behind the Estraneo boss. "It told me that, the person from that bag was someone from your family." The Estraneo boss was frozen in place. "Then I figured the rest." He nervously gulped. "I figured you that killed Tenshi because she blew her cover. As an assassin, one must never reveal his/her identity."

"But she had the face of Sasagawa!" the enemy replied.

Tsuna kicked the back of Montano. He fell down, sliding to where Tsuna's guardians are. "Take a good look at your family member."

"You almost fooled everyone but Hibari, Mukuro and I saw through it. Too bad Estraneo, if only you could've made it much more convincing, we would've fallen for it."

"Tsuna, I don't understand what you're trying to say…" Yamamoto interfered. Tsuna looked at him and started to explain "If you take a closer look at the body over there, you will see that the body is covered by an illusion, in other words mist flame is detected."

"Oh! You're right! It is an illusion!" He looked back at his boss "But why didn't Chrome see through it?"

"Simple, you immediately lose your senses when you see someone important to you dead and if you remember Chrome was the first to open the bag; to unexpectedly see such a person inside will surely make you lose your senses. Illusions are battles of the senses, illusions are very tricky, lose your senses, you lose to the illusion." The brunet explained

Tsuna stomped on the enemy boss's back "Now tell me, where are the students you hold captive?" the brunet threatened.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me!" He hardened his stomp.

Montano winced "If I die, those student will die together with me."

"Is that so…" Tsuna lifts his foot and lifted the enemy. "If that's the case, we'll just search for them." Tsuna then froze Montano's hands and feet. "Chrome you go with Yamamoto. Gokudera you go with Ryohei. Mukuro and Hibari will search alone and I'll be staying here just in case something bad happens. Everyone, search for the students!" He commanded.

"HAI!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**~ OMAKE! ~**

INSULTS

It is said that the Vongola has the power over the Time Axis. Let's say that the previous bosses can also hear what the Decimo was saying and thinking in the lesson.

-With the Vongola Bosses-

There was a round table. The Vongola bosses from the first to the eighth generation were sitting there. "It seems that Decimo is going to discuss our so called 'products'" Primo said.

"Heh! I hate his guts… he's just like you Giotto, too naïve…" Secondo commented.

"Don't be like Ricardo. Oh! Look he's going to start."

"_Alright then, I'll tell you about their products…" _'I wouldn't call them products though…' _He erased the writings on the board._

"_What I will be saying is their successful makings by generation…" He started writing on the board "In the first generation, they were successful in the makings of customized leather gloves…" _'Yeah… more like Primo's weapon…'

"Decimo, I like that… hehe… Customized leather gloves. It's quite nice…" Primo commented.

"_In the second generation, they promoted fist fighting…" _'Secondo's fighting style…'

"… For once I respect your words Decimo." Secondo smirked.

"How come you respect him in an instant but you don't respect me even one bit?" Giotto pouted

"Just shut up…"

"RICARDO!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ottavo reprimanded.

"Hai…"

"_Third generation was the creation of metallic stakes…"_ 'I'm not sure what to call Terzo's weapon…'

Then snickers came in the room. "Terzo… I'm pretty sure, your weapon is called a knife right?" Secondo said between snorts.

"That Decimo…" Terzo slowly said with resentment.

"Don't be like that, he doesn't have much knowledge of weapons…" Quatro commented.

"_Fourth generation was successful because of shiny forks…"_ 'Quatro has the strangest weapon of choice in my opinion…'

"_Shiny forks?" _

"_Shiny forks because it attracted nobles and thus it became popular." Tsuna's answer was replied by simultaneous 'oh's._

"Decimo is good, isn't that right Quatro?" Terzo teased back.

"Shut up… just shut up." …Was Quatro's only response.

"_Going back to the lesson, by fifth generation, a detachable knocker became popular." _

'Quinto… I'm so sorry I called your weapon a detachable knocker…' _The brunet inwardly sweat dropped._

"_Dame –uhh… Sensei, how did the detachable knocker became popular?"_

"_The detachable knocker became popular because when people knock on large doors, the person from the inside couldn't hear the knocks made by our knuckles because it was too weak therefore the detachable knocker became necessary. The knocker's sound was enough to be heard on the other side and plus the design of the knocker was unique… It was shaped similar to the zodiac sign Taurus…" _

'Quinto, I'm really sorry for telling them it's a detachable knocker…' _Tsuna sighed._

"How dare him! My weapon is called a Katar! NOT A DETACHABLE KNOCKER!" Quinto shouted as a huge tick mark appeared on his head.

"Calm down now, I'm sure he didn't mean that. After all he did say 'sorry'." Ottavo comforted

"_Next is the sixth generation, they had boomerangs as their best selling product… before asking why, here's the reason. The boomerangs they developed actually come back." _

'Sesto… I'm so sorry I made your weapon sound stupid…'

"PFFT! AHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE WEAPON SOUNDED SO STUPID! AHAHAHAHA!" Primo laughed his heart.

"AHAHAHAHA! FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU GIOTTO! AHAHAHA! SESTO, YOU'RE WEAPON SOUNDED SO STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Secondo also laughed.

The rest of the bosses also laughed their hearts. Sesto was turning red because of anger and embarrassment. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" he grabbed his boomerang and threw it angrily at any direction.

The boomerang went to Quinto. He ducked "Darn it Sesto!" He revealed his Katar. He started charging as he did aim his Katar at Sesto, Settimo tripped him. "What was that for?!"

"Just for fun" Settimo aimed his gun at Quinto. "Hey! I'm already dead! Why kill me?!"

"Like I said, it's just for fun." He cocked his gun.

Secondo punched Settimo "WHAT THE HELL?!"

A flame of rage appeared on the hand of Secondo "Also just for fun…" He smirked.

"I want to join!" Terzo threw a knife at their direction while ducking a boomerang coming at his direction.

"Me too!" Quatro also threw forks at their direction. The knife and forks were easily evaded but it went to Ottavo's direction that was polishing her cross bow. She evaded and gave a dark glare. They managed to shrug it off and continued to do as they pleased.

Settimo shot a huge amount of flame, everybody dodged the huge flame and Primo froze it as it came to his direction. For the first time Primo was far beyond pissed he charged everyone who was attacking each other. One by one he froze them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GIOTTO?!" His cousin, Ricardo, demanded as he tried to struggle out of the ice (it's impossible, so give up!)

"I know that all of us are now dead, but even so I still receive paperworks."

"Heh! As if I'm going to believe you!"

"Primo, this are the paperworks given by Sepira*." Ottavo handed out. "She expects it to be done by next week."

Secondo looked in disbelief and gave a whistle"Somehow I feel lucky that I didn't steal Vongola from you from the very start…"

"Okay, now you're just insulting me…" Primo walked away with stacks of paper in hand.

"I'll help you with this one Primo." Ottavo volunteered

"Arigatou Ottavo, it seems that you're the only sensible one in here…"

Then it was the 'frozen people's' turn to be insulted.

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

Haha! This is what I made! A longer chapter! Did you like it?

**Sepira:** From what I know, it's Yuni's ancestor. She was the one who gave the Vongola rings to Giotto. (It's just for fun to add her in this) :)

Ciao~ Wait for chapter 11 okay? :D

Until then :


	11. Finding the hostages

**Haha! I can see in your reviews that you like Tsuna's lesson and the OMAKE :) hilarious right? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**~Enjoy~**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 11: Finding the Hostages**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tsuna's guardians were on their way to find the hostages. Hibari and Mukuro ventured on their own, Gokudera and the others entered the school.

"What… the hell…" Gokudera said, his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Is this an illusion?" Yamamoto asked. Chrome shook her head "This is not an illusion; it seems to be made from real materials."

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU WILL TAKE FOREVER!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD?!"

"ARE YOU DEAF NOW?!"

"NANI?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"O-Oi… aren't we supposed to be searching for the hostages?" The baseball-player reminded the two loud guardians.

"Bossu will be disappointed if we don't find the hostages…" The mist guardian added.

"Tch." The bomber scowled, mumbling curses as well. "Just so you know I'm stopping this because of the tenth." He folded his arms and looked away.

"I EXTREMELY GET IT!" Ryohei punched in the air.

"Shut up, you're making my eardrums pop." Gokudera commented.

"I EXTREMELY GOING TO PUNCH YOU! –OW!" the sun stopped when a shinai hit his head.

"Ahahaha… I'm so sorry about that sempai but we really need to find those students."

"But when you think about it… how are we going to find them if the school has been changed to a maze?" Chrome questioned. She tapped the walls of the maze hoping that it would break.

"Maa, let's just split up like Tsuna told us. I'm sure that we'll somehow find them… I think…"

"I think?" The bomber's eye twitched again in annoyance. "WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL DO YOU THINK THAT '_I THINK_' WOULD HELP?!" He held out dynamites. "This is a HUGE school! A FREAKIN HUGE school! There are only six people searching in the FREAKIN HUGE school! It would be take us hours searching for those WRETCHED students in this FREAKIN HUGE school that HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A FREAKIN HUGE MAZE!" his dynamites ignited one by one.

"Haha… That's a lot of 'freakin huge'" The baseball player put both hands behind his head. "How about we search them?"

"I agree. Bossu would be mad if we don't find them…"

"And you heard it! Nobody wants to see a mad Tsuna right?"

Everyone shuddered in fear as they remembered the last time Tsuna got mad.

"I guess I'll agree just this once…"

"I extremely don't want to experience it again…"

"Then let's go!"

They went into the school maze. "I feel like a lab rat…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Yosh! Chrome and I will take the left!" Yamamoto pointed with his arm to the left.

"MATTE! Why do I get paired up with LOUD MOUTH OVER HERE?!" The bomber pointed to Ryohei.

Yamamoto shrugged "I don't know, maybe it's because Tsuna that made the pair…"

"If the tenth says so…"

They went with their separate ways.

-**With Yamamoto and Chrome**-

The two of them went to the left path. They managed to choose paths that have dead ends. They went left, right, left, straight, right, and so on… After some time of running around in the maze, they found an interesting treasure chest. The chest had something written on it _'If you want to get the students, you must complete the tasks inside.'_

Yamamoto opened the chest, a blinding light engulfed them. Both Chrome and Yamamoto were sucked into the chest.

Yamamoto was first to wake up after being sucked inside the chest. He saw the students sitting comfortably in seats that are found in cinemas. Some were chatting with each other, eating popcorns or sleeping soundly in their seats. He examined his surroundings furthermore. He was inside a theatre, turning his head to the floor on his right was Chrome still knocked unconscious. He noticed a paper lying on the floor a few meters away from him. He picked it up and saw a task list.

There was:

-Catch the class' attention

-Find a way to get out

-get out of the maze

He can see that this was the said tasks to be completed. The first is: Catch the class' attention. He tried to shout out to them…

"…" The students didn't respond. Yamamoto shouted again and waved his hands this time. "…" Still no reaction. Chrome woke up.

"Good to see you're awake, Chrome."

Chrome nodded "Where is this place?"

"This is the inside of the treasure chest… I think."

"What's that?" Chrome pointed at the paper on Yamamoto's hand.

He lifted his hand "This is a task list." Then he gave a sad smile "And I can't complete the first task…"

"Which is?"

"Catch the class' attention."

"Did you try shouting to them?" Yamamoto nodded. "It seems that they can't hear me…"

"Then let me try…" Chrome focused herself in creating an illusion. She twirled her trident and slammed it against the floor. A Ryohei illusion appeared. "You might want to cover your ears…" she said.

Yamamoto covered his ears. He didn't quite understand why he needs to cover his ears when it's only an illusion.

3…

2…

1…

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUGEEEEEE EEEEENNN!" The illusion shouted which may cause any windows and uncovered ears to burst. His shout created an earthquake.

Windows and a barrier that surrounded them shattered to pieces. "So that's why they didn't hear me…" Yamamoto mused.

The class stared at them. Everybody paused on what they were doing, the asleep became awake, the people that were eating stopped, those who were chatting jumped in surprise and looked at the stage and the remaining people also looked at them.

The first task slowly disappeared from the paper. "Oh! It looks like we completed the first one! Now we need to get out of here!" Yamamoto happily said.

"But how?"

"I don't know"

This would take a long time for figuring…

**-With Gokudera and Ryohei-**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Shout detected, commencing punishment._

A great electric shock was enforced on Ryohei. "AHHHHH! I EXTREMLY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

_Bee! Beep! Beep! 'Extreme' detected, commencing second punishment._

"NGGH!" As the electric shock enveloped him, there was something red forming on his body. His uniform was replaced by something red. The electric shock subsided. Ryohei is now wearing a sparkly red dress. He fell on all fours then a light from above hit him "I'm wearing a red dress… My manliness… gone…"

"Hahaha! You look stupid right now lawn-head!" Gokudera insulted.

"I didn't shout just awhile ago!" He said, keeping his voice to a minimum.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Insult detected, commencing punishment_

"AHHHHH! DAMN IT ALL!" An electric shock was also enforced on Gokudera

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Cussing detected, commencing second punishment._

The shock enveloped him. As it disappeared, Gokudera was wearing a frilly maid outfit. His face became a weird drawing (Imagine a weird sketch of him with shadow effects) and a light from above appeared "Why did I deserve this?" A tear flowed out of his eyes as he closed them.

It took a few minutes or so for them to get over it. They walked again to search for the exit.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Gokudera and Ryohei took the right path. Gokudera and Ryohei were being serious just for the time being. They encountered a path with two options: Left or right_

"_I choose left/right." They said in sync._

"_Left"_

"_Right"_

"_LEFT!"_

"_RIGHT!"_

"_I said left OCTOPUS-HEAD!"_

"_I say right! LAWN-HEAD!"_

"_I AM OLDER THAN YOU SO IT'S LEFT!"_

"_I AM THE TENTH'S RIGHT-HAND SO RIGHT!"_

"_LEFT IS WHAT MY EXTREME MANLY INTUITIONS SAYS!"_

"_YOUR INTUITIONS IS ALWAYS WRONG SO WE'RE TAKING RIGHT!"_

"_HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW?!"_

"_YOU'RE ON!"_

_Ryohei lifted his fist in the air and so does Gokudera. "Ready and…" They slammed their fist in mid-air._

"_Hahaha! I EXTREMELY win! Rock beats paper!" Ryohei gloated_

_Gokudera twitched "BAKA! PAPER __**BEATS**__ ROCK! MEAING I WIN AND YOU LOSE!"_

_They went right and went to a long straight path. While walking they saw a button ahead. They dashed to it. Under the button it says there: __**Do not push the button**_._ "Should we push it?" R__yohei asked_

"_BAKA! It's already said don't push!" _

"_But doesn't this EXTREMELY bother you not knowing what it is?"_

"_Maa… I guess there is no harm in it…"_

_Ryohei EXTREMELY pushed the button. Two mechanical arms appeared and attached a collar on each of them._

"_To remove us, you must complete our tasks." The collars spoke._

"_The students you will rescue are outside the maze." Gokudera's collar said._

"_... And your task is not to shout nor say 'extreme'." Ryohei's collar announced_

"…_And for you, your task is neither to cuss nor insult." Gokudera's collar announced_

"_Prepare for the punishments if ever you fail these tasks." Both the collars added._

"_They sound like those Cervello girls…" Gokudera commented._

_Ryohei just nodded and they continued to search for the exit._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I wonder what tenth is doing right now…" The silverette wondered out loud. "What so you think he's doing right now lawn –err… Ryohei?" He immediately corrected himself. He felt uncomfortable with the calling he's giving for the sun guardian.

"I don't know but Sawada must extre –err be fine…" Ryohei answered. He was trying hard to resist not shouting. He was pretty much not happy that the word 'extreme' was forcefully taken away from his vocabulary list.

"I guess you're right… The tenth won't be defeated that easily…" The silverette said.

While they were walking, Gokudera got tripped by a stone. "GGah! SHIT!" Then his eyes widened "Fuck I forgot about the task!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Cussing detected, commencing third punishment._

"AHHHHH!" He received a greater shock and his frilly maid outfit morphed into a sexy black bunny outfit. He wore a white collar and a flurry black ribbon. Large bunny ears on his head, one was standing straight and the other was bended. Then he had fluffy puff tail on his back side and fishnet leggings for his legs with 1 inch high heels for his feet. Plus there are cuffs on his wrists (I'm not so sure if those are called cuffs… please do correct me if I'm wrong…)

He fell on his knees and looked up then another light from above appeared "My pride as a man… gone…" Then comical tears flowed out.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU EXTREMELY LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Ryohei laughed to his heart's content.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Shouting and 'extreme' detected, commencing double punishment._

The man received the deadliest punishment. The shock was terrifying, as if it came from above. Then his sparkly red dress turned into an orange tank top with blue tight shorts (Imagine Kyoko's outfit when they went to the beach.)

Gokudera wanted to laugh badly. Ryohei looks like a freakin' gay! But if he laughs he might receive a much dreadful punishment.

Ryohei turned into a stone.

Then after a few minutes or so again… they began for their search for the exit again but this time they made their mouths shut tight.

**-With Hibari-**

He walked in the maze first to find those students. The walls reached the ceiling so it's impossible for him to jump on the maze top to make things easier. He exasperatedly sighed and ventured the maze.

He was pissed, pissed because he keeps on getting to dead ends. He couldn't find any ways that could let him find the students. He goes back to his previous position and went to a path that he hasn't been through yet. He found a straight path. Walking to that path was another dead end. A small tick mark appeared on his temple. His mood darkened and his patience was slipping away from him. He took out his tonfas and covered it with cloud flames. One powerful strike on the wall revealed Enma, Bianchi and the other students that were unconscious.

"Omedetou, you found the third batch of hostages." The jack-in-the-box announced. "As a congratulatory prize you must complete the task before taking them." He added. The jack-in-the-box opened and charged Hibari. It managed to wrap itself around the Skylark and dragged him to the unconscious students. The toy may look weak but it was strong and heavy. The metal spring was the one that added weight. "Join the crowd for an hour" the toy said, attaching itself to the ground.

Hibari was struggling against the spring but it was heavy to move out of it. "After this I'll bite you to death."

**-With Mukuro-**

He walked in the maze with no care in the world. He examined the walls and took his time. He walked in there as if he knows the path to the exit. "Estraneo family hasn't change one bit…" He said to himself.

"Kufufu…" He chuckled then ventured the maze. He turned to the left and saw a treasure chest. He opened it then jumped back. A huge light shot out of the chest. It revealed a mountain of students with Yamamoto and Chrome on top of them.

"Good job Chrome!" Yamamoto said as the second task in their list disappeared. "I didn't do anything…"

"Heh? Then how did we go out?" Chrome pointed at the man in front. "OH! You're here Mukuro!

"Kufufu, I just happen to pass by…"

"Thank you for letting us out Mukuro." Yamamoto grinned.

"It wasn't my intention to free you if Chrome weren't with you…" He replied

"Is that so? Still, thank you!"

"Mukuro-sama… I…" Chrome hesitated. "I… I'm sorry…" she looked down.

"Oya, oya there is no need to apologize my dear Chrome." He patted the girl's head. "For the time being, tie them with your illusions since they won't see through it." Chrome nodded then tapped her trident against the floor. The students were tied together and were dragged to wherever they were headed.

They turned right then left and saw a dead end. They went back to their previous position and went to the straight path. They saw a supposed dead end but is now broken down. They went inside and saw more students plus Enma and Bianchi but what they didn't expect was Hibari in between and struggling against a toy.

"Kufufu… Oya, oya it seems that Skylark-kun is losing to a toy…" Mukuro annoyed. The heterochromatic man gasped "Don't tell me… it defeated you?"

It only made Hibari mood to darken. He tried to struggle even harder but it made him more tired. He looked at the timer… 30 minutes before he could be released.

"Chrome, get the students." She nodded and tied them together then was dragged out of the room, leaving Hibari alone with the toy.

"Kufufu… I'll be waiting outside the maze…" He said to the prefect then went their separate ways.

"Oi Mukuro, aren't we getting Hibari?" Yamamoto asked

"It would just make him angry…" He answered "Besides we have tons of students right now. I'm sure he would rather stay here than come with us… to crowd together"

Yamamoto nodded understandingly. Then they left the prefect alone to handle the toy.

They went back to finding the exit with new students being dragged. It was hard since the unconscious ones are hard to drag literally and the fact that they were heavy is slowing them down. Mukuro visited those student's dreams one by one.

The student woke up with simultaneous screams. "Good, now everyone's awake. Let's get moving." Mukuro ignored the frightened looks the students were giving and a chibi Mukuro in his head was dancing and praising him for he did a good job for waking them up.

The others sweat dropped at that.

"Let's go." Mukuro pulled the rope and went back to leading the way to the exit.

They ventured again. They kept on turning and turning. The turn to the right then to the left then right again then another right and then going straight and then another turn to the right again and then a left and so on…

"Mukuro… are you sure we're going the right way?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Hm? Are you saying that I'm going to the wrong way and that we're going around in circles?" The pineapple headed man replied. "If so you are wrong. I have been in this place once and never have I been lost here before."

"Are you _really _sure?" The baseball player made sure

"Why do you say that?"

Yamamoto pointed to the broke wall were Hibari was supposedly held captive by the jack-in-the-box.

"Kufufu I am not a perfect being thus I make mistakes." Mukuro replied, hiding his mistake for the 'never lost' part.

Then everyone sweat dropped again

"AHHH! $ %#^& " A certain bomber cursed in frustration

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Cussing detected, commencing punishment_

"GRAAHHHH!"

Everyone say a blinding light. They ran to it and saw a Gokudera. They froze for a moment and tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Gokudera was wearing a pink two-piece bikini? Wait Sasagawa-san was wearing a one piece swimsuit? What the hell?

"My EYES! IT BUUURNS!" A student shouted and covered his eyes.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Someone shouted to his fellow students

"I am… forever tainted…" Another student mumbled to himself.

"KAMI-SAMA WHY DID I DESRVE THIS?!" He kneeled, looked up and clenched his hands into fists.

A throbbing tick mark appeared on the bomber's head.

"I will tell you one thing. It's because of this collar so _stop_ shouting those kinds of things." Gokudera sternly reprimanded.

"Ne, Gokudera why are you in that outfit?" Yamamoto asked again

"I already said it's because of the collar." He kept his voice calm despite his patience dropping by the second.

"How?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sempai, how did that collar change your clothes?" The baseball redirected his question to his senior.

"I'm sorry… but you don't want to know." Ryohei repeated the same answer

Yamamoto noticed something in this "Sempai… It's unusual for you not to add 'extreme' in your sentences…"

"Maa, don't sweat the small stuff and let's get going." Ryohei put his hands on hips and grinned widely.

"Sempai… it's rare for you not to shout…"

He flinched a little "Ehem… don't sweat the small stuff." Then he marched away.

Then they continued once more to find the maze exit.

Imagine the game snake. They went to the right then left and the cycle continues. They saw a hedgehog going their way. "Kyuuu." He greeted

"Isn't that the cloud man's animal?" Chrome wondered out loud. The hedgehog multiplied to two then four then eight then sixteen then thirty-two and so and so forth. It created a trail leading somewhere.

They followed it and saw a light at the end of the path. It was the exit of the maze.

Gokudera and Ryohei' collars lit green and slowly disappeared. Their current outfits returned to their normal uniforms. They sighed in relief. Then the maze slowly disappeared as well.

"Omedetou Gozaimasu! You found all the hostages and found the exit!" The jack-in-the-box spoke. Hibari glared at it, the box jumped back. "D-D-Don't get me wrong! I am here to give you back the students!" it stuttered. "I-I am i-instructed to hand them over!"

"Hn."

"Kufufu now that we have all the hostages, let's call Sawada Tsunayoshi. I bet he would be worried sick or worse angry if we don't contact him." Mukuro reminded.

"I'll go to the tenth right away!" Gokudera ran as if his life depended on it.

"I'm coming with you!" Enma ran with him.

**-With Tsuna-**

"What's taking them so long?" Tsuna, who was not in HDWM, walk back and forth the room. "It's already an hour and thirty minutes!"

"I bet they're lost." Montano sneered.

"It seems that you don't know when to shut up." He lowered his tone. "Trust me, you don't want to see me angry."

"Heh! Try me." The enemy challenged.

Tsuna's mood just turned from bad to worse. "Do you know who my tutor is?"

Montano gulped "T-The a-arcobaleno R-Reborn…" Tsuna smirked at this.

"What does he specialize on?"

"Killing?"

"Think of another."

"Research gathering?"

"No…"

"What is it?"

Tsuna looked down on Montano and creepily smiled "He specializes on sadistic measures, and thanks to him I also have my own sadistic nature."

The enemy paled and shivered at the sight of the brunet. Tsuna went to the students and seems to be asking for something. Hana gave it to him. As the brunet turned around he could have sworn that the girl was smirking and staring intently at him. He looked at what the brunet was holding, it was a dagger… the same dagger that the fake Kyoko possessed.

"You seem to be a brave one to anger me Montano Estraneo." Tsuna walked to his direction, swinging the dagger from side to side. "According to Fuuta's rankings, I'm ranked second to Reborn when it comes to sadistic nature." He stared intently at him. "And I don't read people's files for nothing…" He closed in on Montano. He lifted the dagger on his hand near Montano's goatee "you look so proud with your goatee… Do you want me to clean it for you?"

"No! nonononono! Please don't! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't mess the goatee! I've been desperate taking care of it! PLEASE NO!"

"I'm sorry… You challenged me and now I'm angry…" Tsuna innocently said with a creepy smile on his face and shaved Montano's goatee. His chin became shiny and sparkly.

"Nooooo!" then he fell unconscious.

The door slammed open "Tenth we have good news for you…" Gokudera fell dead silent. He saw his boss' sadistic smile.

Enma followed from behind "The hostages have been found! Tsuna-kun…" He also fell silent.

"Is that so…" The brunet took a deep breath then smiled "That's good to hear." 180 degree turn of attitude for the brunet.

They sweat dropped.

"What were you doing with the dagger Tsuna-kun?" Enma weakly pointed at the item on Tsuna's hand.

"Ah… This?" he showed the dagger. "Montano just happened to anger me and I shaved his goatee just awhile ago…" He smiled. That smile made the shivers run their spines. "Let's go!"

"H-Hai…"

**~OWARI~**

**-OMAKE-**

HOW TO GET OUT OF HEAVY SPRINGS!

Hibari was left alone, Mukuro dragged the students out. He was alone with the annoying jack-in-the-box.

"Ne! ne! Do you know who I am?"

"…"

"Ne! ne! Why is the sky blue?

"…"

"Ne! Ne! Do you like your boss?"

A tick mark appeared on Hibari's head.

"Ne! Ne! Do you like _sakuras?_"

Hibari's mood dropped big time. He wants to bite the toy to death

"Ne! Ne! Have you been on a picnic with people?"

Hibari was getting irritated by its questions. He doesn't like the topic he was getting into.

"Ne! Ne! Have you been in a toy convention?"

That's it, he snapped. "Roll" he called out. A hedgehog sprung out of his Vongola gear. "Propagate"

"Kyuuu." The hedgehog propagated while avoiding hitting his master. The spring became loose.

Before the toy could tighten itself, Hibari jumped out and readied his tonfas "I'll bite you to death!" He attacked the poor toy's springs and became bent and squiggly. Hibari left the toy and went to find his way out with roll creating trails on his back.

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Yay! Here is chapter 11! I am so sorry for the late update! School started and I had to make scripts for our project and research papers and reports and training and so many more! D: I also want to say thank you for your reviews and to ****Dark Elpsis****-san from what I know paperwork is for covering the damages, finance, and official things… that's what I think… I think…**

**Yeah… and expect late updates from me since my life became more hectic because of school**

**Wait for chapter 12 okay?**

**Bye-bye and if possible please review :D**


	12. Art of being a SADIST, Class Dismissed

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 12! Only 1 chapter left before this fanfic is finished! :D Anyways thank you for your reviews and supported me ^_^ I am also sorry for the late update… but on the bright side, my hand is near recovery (right hand) after that bike accident…**

**Someone guessed it right on who planned this and I will tell you after this chapter! :D**

**WARNING: OOC characters!**

**And without further ado chapter 12!**

**~Enjoy**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 12: The art of being a SADIST, Class dismissed

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-In the gym-

**~Recap~**

_Tsuna was pacing back and forth and back and forth and… you get the idea. He was out of his dying will and was showing complete worry on his face. He stops from time to time staring at the door, hoping that they would come in slamming the door out of its hinges… Nope they were still not there… He paced back and forth again and to be honest, the people who were staring at him are starting to get dizzy._

"_What's taking them so long?" The brunet said, walking back and forth. "And it's an hour and thirty minutes already!" He stopped again and looked at the door._

"_What's taking them so long?" Tsuna, who was not in HDWM, walks back and forth the room. "It's already an hour and thirty minutes!"_

"_I bet they're lost." Montano sneered._

"_It seems that you don't know when to shut up." He lowered his tone. "Trust me; you don't want to see me angry." After that he gave a deep breath._

"_Heh! Try me." The enemy challenged._

_Tsuna's mood just turned from bad to worse. "Do you know who my tutor is?"_

_Montano gulped "T-The a-arcobaleno R-Reborn…" Tsuna smirked at this. _

"_What does he specialize on?"_

"_Killing?"_

"_Think of another."_

"_Research gathering?"_

"_No…"_

"_What is it?"_

_Tsuna looked down on Montano and creepily smiled "He specializes on sadistic measures, and thanks to him I also have my own sadistic nature."_

_The enemy paled and shivered at the sight of the brunet. Tsuna went to the students and seems to be asking for something. Hana gave it to him. As the brunet turned around he could have sworn that the girl was smirking and staring intently at him. He looked at what the brunet was holding; it was a dagger… the same dagger that the fake Kyoko possessed._

"_You seem to be a brave one to anger me Montano Estraneo." Tsuna walked to his direction, swinging the dagger from side to side. "According to Fuuta's rankings, I'm ranked second to Reborn when it comes to sadistic nature." He stared intently at him. "And I don't read people's files for nothing…" He closed in on Montano. He lifted the dagger on his hand near Montano's goatee "you look so proud with your goatee… Do you want me to clean it for you?"_

"_No! nonononono! Please don't! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't mess the goatee! I've been desperate taking care of it! PLEASE NO!"_

"_I'm sorry… You challenged me and now I'm angry…" Tsuna innocently said with a creepy smile on his face and shaved Montano's goatee. His chin became shiny and sparkly._

"_Nooooo!" then he fell unconscious._

_The door slammed open "Tenth we have good news for you…" Gokudera fell dead silent. He saw his boss' sadistic smile._

_Enma followed from behind "The hostages have been found! Tsuna-kun…" He also fell silent._

"_Is that so…" The brunet took a deep breath then smiled "That's good to hear." 180 degree turn of attitude for the brunet._

_They sweat dropped._

"_What were you doing with the dagger Tsuna-kun?" Enma weakly pointed at the item on Tsuna's hand._

"_Ah… This?" he showed the dagger. "Montano just happened to anger me and I shaved his goatee just awhile ago…" He smiled. That smile made the shivers run their spines. "Let's go!"_

"_H-Hai…"_

**~End of recap~**

Enma and Gokudera showed the way to the students. It was awfully dead silent in the moment, no one wanted to talk especially since Tsuna just turned to sadistic mode. People who encountered Tsuna's sadist mode actually preferred to be beaten by the HDWM than _that_. Tsuna was still smiling… but not in a good way but the creepy don't-talk-to-me-because-I'm-pissed-right-now kind of smile. He was dragging the muscular Estraneo boss with no effort.

They stopped at the back entrance of the school. There were students who were held as hostages looked scarred for life, scared, or happy that their savior has come for them.

"Is this everyone?" Tsuna asks. His guardians nodded frantically, they noticed that it wasn't the usual Tsuna in front of them.

The student found it strange seeing that the people who they know are strong were _actually_ nervous _and_ scared around that weak brunet. Seeing even the demon of Namimori nod his head in sync with the rest those people made their curiosity rise.

"What took you so long?" Tsuna folded his arms.

"Kufufu… I guess I'll report everything." Mukuro stepped forward. Tsuna hardened his gaze on the heterochromatic man. Mukuro flinched "I-I guarantee that I'll say everything Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun" he stuttered out.

"Make it quick."

"Fine… First of all the first batch of students were found in treasure chest; they were found by Chrome and Yamamoto-kun. The second batch was found outside the school; they were found by Hayato and Ryohei. The third batch was found somewhere in the maze; Skylark-kun found them. And of course they won't be able to get out of the maze if not for yours truly."

Tsuna nodded, he glanced at the students. Suddenly, a dark aura seeped out of the brunet. "**Mukuro**" The brunet's voice became deeper and gave a threatening tone. "**What did you do?**" He gave a murderous glare. He noticed something in some certain students

Mukuro took a step back "I-I d-d-d-didn't d-do anything…" He stuttered and damn did he sound so weak. He raised his hands defensively "I didn't harm those students into waking up from a nightmare with the use of my illusions for the sake of fun." Then his eyes widened in realization _'I did not just say that!'_

"**MUKURO**" Tsuna became enraged and a darker aura seeped out. "**I am going to –**" He stopped, realizing his actions. He cleared his throat. Slowly but surely his aura disappeared, his smile from awhile ago appeared again. "Mukuro, you don't want to see me angry, right~?" The brunet asks sweetly while the giving him creepy smile.

Mukuro feverishly shook his head.

"Why did you scar innocent students' minds with your illusions?" Tsuna demanded. He was stressed, A LOT. Tsuna had a lot to deal for one day and Mukuro was just added to his stress level.

Mukuro gave a heavy gulp, sweating buckets because of the brunet's gaze. He just hit the jackpot. He couldn't reply back and remained stiff.

Tsuna sighed and lets go of his sadistic mode. "Mukuro… Tell me and I'll try not to do anything…" He tiredly said. The atmosphere unexpectedly raises, the chill from awhile ago were gone.

Mukuro brightened a little. He gathered all his remaining courage to speak the truth. "_Thegroup wasve ryhea vy and th eywere cons uming ourti me in compl eting th emaze andChr ome wasge tting tiredof dragging thosestu dents plus Iwan tedto seeth eir faceswh enthey wake up!"_ Mukuro replied, catching his breath after saying that explanation without breathing.

"Good, now all you need left is to say it to me _properly _this time."

Mukuro coughed into his hand, took a deep breath and repeated everything that he said just awhile ago. "The group was heavy and they were consuming our time in completing the maze and Chrome was getting tired of dragging those students plus I wanted to see their faces when they wake up!"

"I see… Mukuro, could you come here for a moment?"

Mukuro went to his boss' direction. Tsuna signaled him to lean closer, Mukuro leaned. "I did say that I'd _try_ to do anything right?" The man nodded. The brunet took a step back and gave a creepy, innocent smile "Gomen ne… It seems that I **can't**" His voice deepened and with this the older man stiffened. "Mukuro…" He took a step forward and with Mukuro taking one step back. The cycle repeated and repeated until Mukuro was leaning on the wall.

"Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun… you don't want to make a mess now right?" The heterochromatic man tried to pacify the pissed-off brunet. He gave a look that says 'help' to his fellow guardians.

"I'm sorry so Mukuro, I don't want really want to mess with Tsuna right now…" Yamamoto mouthed his words.

"Tch… You're on your own pineapple." Gokudera also mouthed it with an amused face.

"No…" Hibari silently muttered then looked away.

"Bossu is scary right now… Gomen Nasai…" Chrome silently said.

"I extremely can't help you…" Ryohei extremely mouthed, making an 'X' sign with his arms.

"Mukuro… Why are you asking for help?" Tsuna slowly neared the man. "You brought this on your own…" He entered his HDWM. He raised his X-gloves, clenching his hands into a fist; his dying will flame appeared. "I'll gladly give your punishment…" He smirked.

"Zero point breakthrough: First edition." Mukuro was frozen halfway. The upper part of his body remained unfrozen. Tsuna walked back a few steps "Let's play, Mukuro…"

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun… you may want to reconsider your thoughts…" The older man stammered.

Tsuna pretended that he didn't hear what his Mist guardian said. He turned around and threw a ball of flame at Mukuro.

It missed by an inch. "It's not that I missed by accident… I missed it on purpose…" The brunet coldly looked at his poor guardian. "Mukuro… you are lucky that we are in the school campus…" He threw another ball of flame. It went just above his pineapple crown. "And if it weren't for the students watching right now…" He threw another one, grazing Mukuro's right cheek.

"You would've received a more drastic one…"

The brunet went closer to his Mist guardian. "But that doesn't mean I can't freeze you all the way…" He gave an amused smirk towards his Mist guardian and froze his poor guardian all the way.

"Hayato… Could you call Vongola HQ to pick up Mukuro?" Tsuna requested

"H-HAI! As you wish tenth!" His right-hand man immediately answered to the request. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed the number for Vongola.

"_Moshi, moshi?_" The man from the other line spoke.

"This is the storm speaking…"

"_AH! Gokudera-sama, what made you call today?"_

"It's a request from the tenth"

"_Decimo..? What is his request sir?"_

"Could you get someone to pick up a frozen pineapple here in Namimori?"

"_Pardon me?"_

"A male pineapple… Do you get it now?"

"_Yes sir! Very well sir! Right away sir!"_

"I'll be counting on you…"

Then the line was broken.

"Tenth, they will be arriving shortly." Gokudera announced to his boss.

The brunet gave a nod to his storm guardian. Tsuna suddenly posed himself into an X-burner stance. "Reborn, I know you're there. Show yourself."

A Reborn in a potted plant costume popped out of the bushes. "You're no fun, Dame-Tsuna… And just when I thought I can finally show them something interesting."

Tsuna raised a brow "Show 'them'? Who's 'them'?" After that, the brunet went out of his HDWM. "Reborn… please tell me it's not those people who I think they are…" He rubbed his temples.

"Your Hyper Intuition never fails to amaze me, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn complimented as he raised a video camera with wires connected to it.

Tsuna paled "R-Reborn… Don't tell me it's broadcasted…"

The arcobaleno smirked "Of course it's broadcasted… and now the whole Vongola HQ knows your other side."

"My other side comes from you Reborn…" The brunet deadpanned.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" the arcobaleno smirked again.

"Wait… since when did you start broadcasting that..?" The brunet's voice trembled and brows twitching non-stop.

"Ever since your guardians went into the maze and… that reminds me… I also broadcasted the guardian's adventure in the maze…" The sun arcobaleno showed more video cameras.

Gokudera and Ryohei were the most affected people when Reborn mentioned that.

"R-Reb-b-born-s-san… Are y-you s-s-saying that t-t-the whole V-Vongola HQ a-a-also saw our encounters in the maze?" Gokudera stuttered with his finger weakly pointing at the set of video cameras Reborn was holding.

"Yes, any problem with that?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT REBORN-SAN?!"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE WITH OCTOPUS-HEAD! WHY DID YOU EXTREMELY BROADCAST THAT EXTREMELY EMBARASSING ADVENTURE IN THE EXTREME MAZE TO THE EXTREME VONGOLA HQ?!" Ryohei punched the air.

"Because it's interesting…" Reborn simply replied

Right after that Gokudera and Ryohei turned into stone then turned to dust.

"Reborn… Tell me that's everything… I have a feeling you're still hiding something…" The brunet massaged his temple non-stop.

"You're intuition is really sharp Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn commented then tossed his costume in the air. He was wearing his usual suit again. "The principal is expecting you, your guardians, Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa."

"Fine, fine… I'll leave the class to you…" Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed the soul of Gokudera and Ryohei, ordered the rest of his guardians to report to the principal's office. Kyoko and Hana already went there when the arcobaleno mentioned their names. Before Tsuna was going to report he turned around to face his tutor. "Reborn, when a chopper or any transportation vehicle comes to pick up Mukuro just hand him to them… He's going to receive something from me when I arrive at the HQ."

"Don't order me around." Reborn retorted.

"It's a favor…" The brunet flashed a knowing smile.

Reborn smiled back "Maa… I don't have a choice do I?"

Tsuna smiled once more before turning back and started to walk to his destination. Reborn turned to the class which was either traumatized, indifferent or whatever…

"Just pretend that this never happened alright?" Reborn folded his arms. "I want you people present right now to attend tomorrow. I have… I mean Reboyama-sensei has an important announcement for you… Is it understood?"

The students nodded.

"Good, now class dismissed."

**-With Tsuna and company-**

They were walking quietly on the hall. Gokudera and Ryohei were still far from recovering. Yamamoto was having fun poking the souls. Hibari went ahead since he hates crowds. Chrome kept on glancing at the door behind, worried for Mukuro.

"Chrome, you don't have to worry. After two days you'll be united with Mukuro again…" Tsuna softly spoke to his female mist guardian.

"Bossu… How did you…"

"I kind-off… uhh… hacked Vongola's system a week ago and I found out about our schedule… Ahahaha…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head, lightly chuckling. Chrome smiled in return.

"Tsuna… Why did you hack Vongola's system, when you already have access to it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I do have access to it but ironically, I can't open it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to log in but it keeps of saying 'access denied' so I had no choice but to hack it…"

"Hahaha… I didn't know you could hack into other systems Tsuna…" Yamamoto folded his hands behind his head.

Tsuna flinched a little "W-well… I uhh… no… Reborn told me that I should learn to hack systems since it would become handy in the future…"

"I guess it did come in handy just now Hahaha… Oh! We're here!" Yamamoto shouted as they stopped in front of the principal's office.

Tsuna knocked. "Come in."

'_That voice..!'_ the brunet thought, entering the office. The first thing he saw was an awfully familiar scepter.

"I knew it! It's Ojii-chan!" Tsuna immediately covered his mouth; he saw Gokudera and Ryohei's soul drifting away. He immediately grabbed the tails of those souls then tripped. Luckily, Yamamoto was able to get a grip on the two souls. The said man merely laughed-off the brunet's action. "It's alright to call me that Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna relaxed. "Ahahaha… Were in a public place right now so I need to call you Nono…" He sheepishly smiles, lightly scratching his cheek. Vongola Nono also smiles at the brunet.

"I overheard you conversation awhile ago, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"Hiiiieeee! I'm so sorry for hacking Vongola's system! I didn't mean to hack it! I swear! I couldn't log into the site! I had no choice! Don't throw me into the Vendicare prison! I won't do it again!" Tsuna did a dogeza **(Is the spelling correct? Please tell me if not…)**

Timoteo (Vongola Nono's name) looked at the brunet in surprised. "What are you saying Tsunayoshi-kun?" He raised a brow.

Tsuna lifted his head to face his grandfather "Hai?"

"Reborn deliberately made your account invalid. What I meant was your trip two days from now…"

"Eh?"

The old man inaudibly sighed "It's about your trip."

"What about my trip?"

"It has been moved to tomorrow noon."

"Why?"

"Your schedules are tighter than the usual so I have no choice but to move your trip by a day or so…" The ninth explained.

"Maa… I guess it's alright… Where are you going to pick us up?"

"School of course."

"EHH?!"

The ninth and the rest of the people inside the office covered their ears because of the high-pitched voice the brunet made.

"W-why are we going to be picked up in school?" The brunet clutched his head.

"That is the only place where everyone gathers at that time of the day…" Nono tied his fingers then rested his chin on them. "Besides… we will do it in a normal way so rest assures that you won't catch any attentions. Just bring anything valuable to you go to Italy."

The brunet nodded.

"That all… now I want you to get some rest for tomorrow."

And with that everybody went their separate ways.

**-OWARI-**

**~No OMAKE…~**

**Why? Because the last chapter is the OMAKE plus EPILOGUE! Since I have a sequel planned out for this one from the very beginning XD**

**And before I end this chapter BIG CONGRATULATIONS TO:**

**MisanthropicGoddess**-san**, for knowing who planned this out! You have a great feeling! :D**

**You can count on Reborn to mess with the Vongola tenth generation. Well… I guess it's predictable that it was Reborn who did it…  
Anyways… **

**~Bye-bye and please tell me what you think about this chapter ^_^**


	13. Tribute END, OMAKE FINAL-END, SNEAK PEAK

**Hello! I'm back with the last chapter! The title is extremely long that… explains the '…' in the title on the bar up there… So here goes the last chapter…**

**~Enjoy!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 13: Tribute END, OMAKE FINAL-END, SNEAK PEAK START!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The next day of classes freaked out most of the people… especially for Tsuna and his guardians.

The brunet together with his Rain and Storm guardian entered their classroom only to be greeted by fan girlish eyes. Those fan girls had flowers of moe and sparkles around them. When they look at those girl's directions, the girls would cup their cheeks and 'kya'

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, who was back in his body and not a soul, had to sweat drop at that.

"A-Ano… Is there something wrong..?" The brunet politely asks.

"The tenth is right stupid women, what the hell is the problem with your fucking faces?" Gokudera growled.

The fangirls exchanged looks at each other before nodding simultaneously. One stepped in front, assuming that she's the leader. "Ehem… We are the…" She strikes a pose and the girls behind her followed in suit. "… TSUNA-CHAN MOE, MOE FAN CLUB!" They chorused.

"Hiiiieeee! Why do I have a fan club?!" Tsuna tugged his hair. "WAIT! WHY IS IT MOE, MOE?!"

"HOW DARE YOU STUPID WOMEN CREATE SUCH A CLUB FOR THE TENTH!" The bomber reached for his dynamites. He was about to ignite them but thanks to Yamamoto for locking his arms, it didn't happen.

"KYAAAA! YAMA X GOKU pair!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YAMA X GOKU PAIR YOU SAY!FUCK YOU ALL! AND FUCK YOU BASBALL-IDIOT! LET GO! I NEED TO BLOW THOSE STUPID WOMEN'S FACES! HOW DARE THEY PAIR ME UP WITTH YOU!" Gokudera tried to struggle out of the baseball player's lock only to be proven useless.

"Ahahaha… I don't get it." Yamamoto simply replied. "What does that even mean?"

Gokudera successfully squirmed out of the baseball player's clutches. "You are really an idiot! A BIG STUPID IDIOT!"

"Gokudera-kun… please calm down… we're making a scene…" The brunet went in between them. "How about you take a deep breath..?"

"HAI! I'll do anything for the tenth!"

"Hahaha… Gokudera is very loyal to Tsuna, isn't that right?" Yamamoto draped his arms over the brunet's shoulders. A tick mark appeared on the bomber "Baseball-idiot… KEEP YOU FILTHY HAND OFF THE TENTH!" Gokudera tugged the brunet, causing him to land on the bomber's chest.

"Ahahaha… and overprotective…" Yamamoto added while he patted Tsuna's gravity defying hair.

Unknowingly to them… the crowd of girls just increased ten-fold. "KYAAAAA! TUNA SANDWICH!"

The brunet and company got surprised by the volume. "Tuna… sandwich..? What's that?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." A girl waved a finger. "Tsuna-san, you still have a lot to learn. A Tuna sandwich means first, the Tuna part. Tuna is derived from your name TSUNA and the sandwich part is… is…" A slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Ugh… In other words it is a THREESOME with you in the middle." Another fangirl gave a straight forward answer.

"N-N-NANI?! A THREESOME WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE?! THERE IS NOTHING HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! WHY CALL IT THREESOME?!" The brunet exclaimed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD?! HELL WAIT! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN OVERNIGHT?!" The brunet yelled out in the classroom, tugging his hair non-stop.

While they were creating a scene, a certain prefect walked in with a dark aura surrounding him. As he entered, the class temperature dramatically dropped. They suddenly shut up when Hibari slammed the door open. The crowd noticed a rolled something.

"Herbivores…" The prefect muttered.

The crowd flinched. "I will bite all of you to death." Hibari took one of his tonfas and started to strike at the poor souls. Yamamoto quickly stepped in front and blocked it with his shinai.

"Hibari, how about you calm down first before doing that?"

"Hn." Hibari replied then unrolled the magazine. It showed an 1827 doujinshi a YAOI doujinshi to be exact. (**I do not own this one**) The doujinshi was titled 'Ichigo Milk' Yamamoto grabbed the doujinshi and read it. After a few flicks of pages he immediately closed it, he did not see that coming.

"T-T-T-T-Tsuna… c-c-could y-you come here..?" The baseball player stuttered out. Tsuna was sure that Yamamoto's brows were twitching and had a light blush.

"What is it Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks, walking near him. Yamamoto just showed a page of the doujinshi to make him realize what his Rain guardian was trying to say. Tsuna grabbed the doujin and stared at it with denial. "Who… who made this..?" He stammered.

"WHO MADE THIS?!" He demanded. He showed a page of it… He was replied by loud 'KYA's

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN! THE TENTH IS ASKING YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER HIM!" Gokudera yelled.

Someone stepped in front and it was Yamamoto Kana and Saki Otoh (**They are the mangakas of the doujin… I'm not sure though… is it correct?)**

"I didn't think that this would reach even the prefect…" Kana said.

"Maa! Even so, they love it!" Saki squealed. "Minna! We are so glad that you like our creation! KKYAAAA 1827 forever!"

"Why is this happening?! – WAIT! What does 1827 even mean?!" The brunet shouted. He felt a more intense aura. "HIIEEEE! H-H-Hibari-san, please calm down! Don't bite them to death! I KNOW! FIGHT ME INSTEAD!" _'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!' _"I'M SURE YOU'D LIKE THAT! WE'LL BE OUT AFTER NOON SO IT'S A MATCH WHEN WE GET TO THAT PLACE!" _'WHY AM I DOING THIS?'_ Tsuna stood still for awhile, his eyes were whirling as he stared at the prefect.

SUCCESS!

Hibari gave a curt nod before hiding his tonfa. "If ever I see more of those things, I will bite you to death." He stated before leaving the room.

When Hibari left, the brunet sighed exasperatedly and fell on all fours.

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHH! WHY IS MY LIFE A MESS?!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Alright enough drama, everyone go back to your seats and we'll begin homeroom." On cue their self proclaimed ELITE teacher entered.

The crowd vanished; everybody was in their respective seats. Tsuna and the rest were also back in their seats. The brunet wrote something in the paper and passed it to his side.

A girl received it and opened the paper. _What does 1827 mean? _The girl giggled then wrote back in the paper.

_18 means that it's Hibari-san and 27 means Tsuna-san. =)_

_How did you get that in one day?_

_I got it from someone named __**#1HITMAN**_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes!_

_Where did you get that?_

_The internet of course! \(^0^)/_

_I see… thank you for telling me :)_

_Anytime =)_

The brunet sighed then face palmed. _'That Reborn… He's up to something again…'_

"Kozato-kun? Is Kozato-kun not around?" Nezu asks.

The brunet raised his hand "Sensei, he said that he will be going back to Italy with the rest of the Shimon gang."

"Is that so… Thank you for telling me Dame – uhh… Sawada…"

'_Wow… he's being nice today…'_ Tsuna thought.

~TIME SKIP~

The lunch bell rang and on cue there was a broadcast. _"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, please proceed to the principal's office with your belongings."_

"Looks like we can finally get out…" Tsuna said. He packed all his belongings in his bag and went to his friends who were waiting outside his room.

"Tsuna-kun, why are we going to Italy so early again?" Kyoko asks.

"Grandpa… I mean Nono said that my schedule over there was packed so he had to move earlier than originally planned…" The brunet scratched his head. "At least, I don't have to worry for any more uhh… stuff…"

"Tenth, I think it's for the best that we get going. We wouldn't want Nono to wait." His right-hand man reminded.

"AH! That's right! Let's go!"

Then they went to the principal's office. After a short while they arrived at the place.

Tsuna knocks on the door. "This is Decimo"

"_Enter"_ A hoarse voice answered.

The brunet opens it and sees Vongola ninth. "Good afternoon, Nono!" Tsuna greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." He greeted back.

"Were going to the airport normally… right?"

"Of course! The limo is waiting just outside." Nono opened the curtains, revealing a long, black limo with the Vongola crest proudly embedded on the bumper.

Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor. "Is that normal?!" The brunet stared at disbelief to his grandfather.

"Is it not?" Nono asks. "If it isn't normal, I can call the driver and tell him the deal is off. Poor guy though… he hasn't had a job until just today. It's his first time to do a job. He was so eager and excited on the first day of the job plus to top it off h–"

"Ah~ I get it, I get it… don't call… we'll ride…" Tsuna said in defeat. Then he gave a look _'Still sly as ever grandpa…'_

Timoteo smiled back '_And you're still soft as ever, Tsu-kun.'_

"Now, everyone…" Nono called for their attention. "… By the time you get back to the Vongola HQ in Italy, every one of you will have some assignments to attend to… Especially you, Tsunayoshi-kun… Understood?"

They nodded in reply.

"Now go to the limo before it catches more attention." He pointed with his thumb the location of the limo. It was being surrounded by many students and some delinquents who have an intention of stealing it.

"Ja… See you in Italy… Ojii-chan." Tsuna waved goodbye and everyone else as well.

"Same here, Tsu-kun." Nono gave a caring smile before waving back.

And thus they went to the limo and to the airport.

~TIME REVERSE~

Ryohei was back on his body, still energetic as ever but he was angry about something.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T I EXTREMELY TEACH IN SAWADA'S EXTREME CLASS?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Please clam down Ryohei-san." One of his classmates said. "Besides it was unintentional to let your period in class be skipped."

"I EXTREMELY DON'T CARE! I EXTREMELY DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO EXTREMELY TEACH OTHERS TO THE EXTREEEEEMMMMEEEE!"

"Ryohei-san… You will have a chance to teach someday…" His classmate explained.

Suddenly, Ryohei's eyes lit up "I WILL EXTREMELY TEACH YOU PEOPLE TODAY!" He declared.

"HAI?!"

"TODAY IS MY EXTREME CHANCE! I CAN TEACH BIBLE STUDY!"

"Can we do it some other day?"

"NO GOOD! TODAY IS THE EXTREME SOMEDAY! DIDN'T YOU JUST EXTEMELY TELL ME THAT USAMI!"

"EHHH?!" Usami shouted.

"YOSH! I will extremely tell the creation of the world to the extreme!" He pumped his fists in the air. "ON THE FIRST DAY GOD CREATED THE DAY AND NIGHT! ON THE SECOND DAY, HE CREATED THE LAND, AIR AND THE SEA! ON THE THIRD DAY… uhh… I EXTREMELY FORGOT! FORGET IT! TEACHING IS EXTREMELY HARD! I WILL NOT EXTREMELY TEACH AGAIN!"

"AND BY THE WAY, I AM EXTREMELY NOT SURE OF WHAT I JUST SAID!" Ryohei added.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT NORMALLY?!"

"Enough shouting, everyone Homeroom is about to start." Their homeroom teacher entered. She shot a glare at Ryohei "Sasagawa-kun, if you disturb my class, I will remove you title as Captain of the Boxing club."

It made Ryohei quiet down and muttered "I will not."

Then the class had a peaceful homeroom.

~TIME SKIP AGAIN~

(Too lazy to type…) Ryohei was called to the principal's office…

Then they went to the limousine then the airport.

**-SNEAK PEAK-**

Right after Tsuna and the rest were called to the principal's office. Reboyama-sensei entered the class.

"Ciaossu, I am Reboyama-sensei." An infant in a graduation outfit entered.

"Oh! Reboyama-sensei! It is rare of you to visit this class!" Nezu exclaimed.

"I will only be here for a brief moment. I am here to announce that class 2A is chosen to be an exclusive foreign class in Italy. You will leave tomorrow. All passports, expenses, rooms and transportations have been taken care of. All you need left is your clothes good for two months and formal attire. That is all no more complaints; give me back the parental consent on the day of departure with parent's signature. I'll be going now and goodbye." Reboyama-sensei left with the pile of parental consent on the table.

The class took a few moments for the new information to sink.

…

…

…

…

"WE'RE GOING TO ITALY?!" They chorused.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**And so this is the final chapter! YAY! This somehow feels… rushed… But still I finished it man! I'm so sorry for being so lazy… School is being a pain right now so … I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE!**

**And now… To give my Thanks to you, readers.**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter one:**

**Thank you for liking it and supporting me on the first chapter. Thanks to you, readers, it made me so happy and so satisfied that it made me continue this.**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter two:**

**I thank you for it and I am so sorry to those who became tainted by it XD**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter three:**

**I know that paperworks and fan girls are the top most problem in the KHR world. Thank you for laughing at the humor inside :)**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter four:**

**This one is simple… I'm sorry for making that a cliffy… But I have to admit, it's somehow cool to make one :D**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter five:**

**Thanks a bunch for liking the outfits of the cross-dressing Tsuna. So sorry for making Mukuro be attacked by a bunch of fangirls but that was resolved anyway so I guess it's still cool…**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter six:**

**Thanks for liking it… And for liking the GFEM!27 role-play.**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter seven:**

**Thanks for liking this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write for Gokudera so I had to make it relatable to his favorite which is… the UMAs! But really thanks for liking this one ^_^**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter eight:**

**I seriously thank you, people for liking the fact the jerk, Mochida puked in front of the class and Osamu was knocked out. XP**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter nine:**

**Thank for liking it… even though it was rushed ^_^**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter ten:**

**Yeah! Thank you so much for laughing at the humor in the VONGOLA COMPANY part. I also enjoyed that myself! Thanks also for laughing at the OMAKE part! XD**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter eleven:**

**I'm sorry for making the guardians scarred for life XD. Still thank you though ^_^**

**To those who reviewed, read, and favorited in chapter twelve:**

**Thank you for your concern for Gokudera and Ryohei's soul XP. Rest assure because they are fine right now! :D**

**And for the rest:**

**I also want to thank you for being patient with me because of my irregular updates. Thank you so much for adding this to your favorite list or if you are following it. For reviewing, following and/or adding this to your favorite list, thank you so so~ much because this, it supported me and made me finish this until the very end.**

**For the final chapter:**

**This is not the end… this is only the end for this fanfiction. There will be a sequel for this here's the summary:**

**SUMMARY: Reborn is still not done messing with Tsuna's family. Disguising as Reboyama-sensei, he announces that Class 2A will go to Italy as an exclusive foreign class for two months. Slowly but surely they will know Tsuna's true position and nature in the world. And in the mafia everybody knows that if you don't want to break the omertá, make them join the mafia.**

**TITLE: A Different Image**

…

…

…

…

…

**Thank you **

**And**

**~ TRIBUTE ~**

**-END-**

**~OMAKE~**

**-END-**

**See you in the next fanfic!**


End file.
